Tmnt 2012
by Reptile Bender
Summary: What if Karai had always been with the turtles, and raised with them? I hope you like it!
1. Rise of the turtles pt 1

Down in new York, everyone thinks all there is are the sewers, but they are wrong.

The turtles, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael, together with master Splinter and his daughter, Miwa, nicknamed Karai, were they were dining, eating worms and algae. The only one who wasn't picking was Splinter.

"There's a little more worms and algae if anyone want's it. Anybody? Anybody?" asked Michelangelo.

"No thanks" "I'm good" "All yours" they said at one once.

"Then I suppose no one has any room for... THIS!" he added presenting a green cake.

"It IS a cake" Donnie said.

"Made of algae" Karai noticed. "And worms" Raph added.

"What's the frosting made out of?" Leo asked.

"You don't wanna know" Mickey warned "HAPPY MUTATION DAY" he announced

"HAPPY MUTATION DAY" the all yelled.

"Ah yes, 15 years ago' our lives changed for ever and we became the most unlikeliest of family's"

"We?" Karai asked.

"Most of us became unlikely" Splinter added.

"Tell us the story, Sensei" Mickey demanded.

"Michelangelo, I have already told the story many times" Splinter said.

"Please, PLEEEEEASE!" Mickey begged.

"Please, Sensei." Raph said, covering Mickey's mouth "It's the only thing that will make Mickey shut up"

Splinter sighed: "Very well. Many years ago', when I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with 4 baby turtles..."

"That was us!" Mickey interrupted.

"Yes. Don't interrupted" Splinter said, continuing: "While I walked down the street, I passed a strange man. Something felt off about him. I decided to follow him"

"I noticed he was carrying a strange package. While I tried to listen, I accidently stepped on a rat. They turned and attacked me. I fought back, but I accidently knocked over the canister, witch broke. Then I turned in the last thing I touched, a rat. I also dropped you in the stuff."

"It was the strange stuff in this canister that, in a way, gave birth to us all." he finished, holding up the canister.

"so, Sensei" Leo asked "Now that we're 15, I think we're finally ready to go to the surface!"

"True, even I haven't been up there, and I'm human" Karai added.

"Yes" Splinter said and everyone got exited "And no." everyone looked disappointed, while Raph said "I hate it when he does that"

"You have all grown very powerful, but you are still unprepared" Splinter said

"So is that a no, Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Yes. And no." he added "Wisdom comes from experience, and experience comes from making mistakes"

"Ah, so in order to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes, so we can go" Donnie guessed.

"No" Splinter said "And yes?" Donnie asked hopefully "No" Splinter answered "Aw, Man" Donnie cursed.

"Sensei, we know you're trying to protect us..." Leo said.

"But we can't spend our whole lives down here" Karai finished.

Splinter considered for a moment, then noticed the turtles on there knees making cute eyes and Karai (still standing up) looking pleadingly at her father. Splinter sighed.

"You may go. Tonight" he finally said.

Everyone yelled in triumph and Mickey proposed a high 3.

{ Later }

Leo was watching his favourite show, Space heroes, while Karai was reading her "Japanese Mythology" and Raph had a comic.

"Haven't you seen this enough times already?" Raph asked.

"Hey, Space Heroes is a great show. And Captain Ryan is a great leader, someday I'm gonna be just like him." Leo declared dramatically.

"Great, wake me up when something interesting comes on" Karai yawned.

"HEY!" Mickey called "It's go time!"

They all got their weapons ready: Leo with his swords, Karai with HER katana and knife, Raph with his sai's, Mickey with his nunchucks and Donnie with his staff.

"You are going to a strange and hostile world. It is best you stay prepared." explained Splinter.

"Hai, Sensei!"

"Stay in the shadows."

"Hai, Sensei!"

"Don't talk to strangers"

"Hai, Sensei!"

"Everyone is a stranger!"

"Hai, Sensei." they said wearily and started to head out.

"Make sure you GO before you leave, the restrooms up there are filthy!" he added.

"SENSEI" they said before finally heading out.

They found a manhole cover that lead to the surface and went up.

They saw the city right in front of them. They went off exploring.

"Look at all the computers!" Donnie said.

"Where to next, before Donnie goes and steals those computers!" Karai said.

Just then, a guy on a motorbike stopped in front of them, staring. Raph then made a scary face, that sent the guy away screaming.

"That was kind of fun" he admitted.

"We're too exposed out here" Leo said and headed for the rooftop's.

They headed for the roof, but Mickey noticed something the guy had dropped.

"Pizza?" he asked, on the rooftop.

"Should we open it?" Raph asked.

"Careful, it could be dangerous!" Leo warned.

They opened it and saw a circle with what looked like cheese, tomatoes' and pepperoni.

"I think it's food" Donnie said.

"Well it's not like any food I ever saw!" Karai noted.

"I'll try it." Mickey said.

He took a slice and bit it, then stuffed what was left in his mouth. It was clear that it was good, though he tried to cover it.

"YUCK. You guys won't like it, I'll take the rest."

"NO WAY" the others, except Karai, said.

"I never thought I'd taste something better than worms and algae, but this is great!"

"Karai, you gotta try this!" Leo said.

"I'm good, besides it can't be that great!" she answered.

"Just have the last slice!" Donnie offered.

"There's no getting out of this, is there?" she asked.

"No" the others said.

Karai tried the slice: "You know, i's actually not that bad" she said, finishing the slice.

"I LOVE IT UP HERE!" Mickey yelled.

{ Later }

The team had explored almost the whole city, until they finally arrived at the edge of a long line of rooftop's.

"It's getting late, we should head back" Leo said. They headed for the sewers, but Donnie stopped them.

"Guy's,look at that!" he sad pointing. Down on the ground there was a girl walking with her father. She had red hair tied in a pony tail with a slight fringe. She also wore a yellow T-shirt ad a pair of shorts on top of some leggings and boots and brown wrist bands.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" he said.

"Isn't she the ONLY girl you ever saw?" Raph noted.

"HEY" Karai said.

"Sorry, the only OTHER girl you ever saw?" he corrected.

"My point still stands" he said.

Just then a van stopped in front of the girl and her father. A bunch of guys came out and started kidnapping them.

"Come on, we gotta help her!" Donnie said, but Leo stopped him.

"Splinter's instructions were very clear, we're supposed to stay away from people. And bathrooms!" he said

"I thought you wanted to be a hero. Since when do heroes ask for help?" Karai said.

"They don't!" Leo answered "Well I'm going" Donnie said. The others followed. Leo started battling the kidnappers, but while they were fighting, they started jabbing their weapons at each other. They hardly managed to hit anyone. Donnie went after the girl. He knocked aside the one who was holding her.

"We'll protect you" he said smiling. The girl then screamed and backed away. "No, wait, we're the good guy's" he said, an offered a hand. The girl seemed to have calmed down because she reached out, but then Mickey hit Donnie by accident with his nunchuck.

Then they got distracted by other kidnappers, and the van managed to get away.

"Come on guy's. The van!" Karai called. But it was too late. The van had gone. They headed back to the sewers, were they were called at a meeting in the dojo.

"So not only did you let the van escape, you also failed to stay hidden!" Splinter said.

"It would have gone a lot better, Father, if a certain guy didn't block my swipe with his sai!" Karai said glaring at Raph.

"Well if Hero Boy here wasn't arguing with me, we would have kicked their butt!" he said to Leo.

"Well, you went off on your own. How smart was that?!" Leo glared at Donnie.

"Well I would have made it if somebody hadn't hit me in the head with his nunchuck's!" Donnie glared at Mickey.

"Well, none of this would have happened if..." he paused: "SOMEBODY hadn't trusted us to go up there in the first place!" he concluded.

The others gasped, because Mickey was blaming Splinter.

"Oh, jeez. I'm sorry, Sensei" he apologized.

"No, Michelangelo. You are wright" Splinter said.

"HE IS?" the others said.

"I trained you to fight as individuals, not as a team. Perhaps in another year, you will be ready!" Splinter said.

"Another YEAR? Sensei, there were people being kidnapped. They don't have a year!" Donnie said.

Splinter hesitated a this, while Donnie continued: "You weren't there, Sensei. You didn't see how that girl looked into my eyes: she was scared and she was counting on me... US to save her!"

Splinter paused for a moment and said: "Yes, you must go out there and save her!"

"I agree, Sensei, but in that fight we weren't exactly a well loyalled machine." Leo said.

"Like that weird brain thing" Mickey recalled. He was attacked earlier and claimed that there was a brain-squid thing inside of a kidnappers body.

"Give it a rest!" Karai said.

"If you are to fight as a unit, you are going to need a leader" Splinter noted.

"Can I be the leader?" Leo asked.

"Why should you be the leader, I kicked your butt, I should lead." Raph said.

"Hey, I'm the best strategist, I should lead!" Karai said.

"Hey, I'm smarter than all of you put together, I should lead" Donnie said.

"No way, it should be ME" Mickey said. Everyone stared at him. "I don't really have a reason, I just think it would be neat!" he said.

"This is a difficult decision" Splinter said "I will meditate over this" he said, closing the door to his room. Three seconds later, he opened it again and said: "It's Leonardo"

"No hard feelings, Raph?" he said.

Raph growled and said: "Stick it in your shell." He exited the dojo.

{ Later }

The guys and Karai were all standing on a rooftop.

"Remind me the plan again." Mickey said. The others groaned.

"Mickey, we've been over this!" Leo said "That building has the same symbol on the van, so if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will eventually show up and when he does, we'll make him tell us were there keeping the kidnapped. OK?"

"What do I do?" Mickey asked.

"Just hit the guy we tell you too" Karai summarised. "Will do!" Mickey gave a thumbs up.

{ 3 hours later }

"Are they going to show up yet?" Raph asked impatiently.

"Trust me, they'll be coming any minute now." Leo said.

"Really, because the five of us standing here with our thumbs up our noses..." Raph said.

"I don't think they fit!" Mickey noted.

"...Is pointless!" Raph finished.

"You sure about that, Raph?" Leo asked testily.

"He just showed up, didn't he?" he guessed.

"You should have complained two hours ago." Karai said.

The van pulled up beside the building and then the guys suddenly jumped down in front of the man who came out.

"Alright then, we can do this the easy way, or, my vote, the hard way" Raph said.

The guy suddenly pulled out a gun and started shooting them.

He went back into he van and then everyone started chasing it, until Leo threw a shuriken at a wheel on the van, which flipped over.

They came down next too it and Leo started doing a few message gestures in the air.

"I. Don't. Know. What. That. Means!" Raph said, doing his own gestures in the air.

Karai sighed and said: "I taught him that. He said "Go around back"."

"Why didn't he just say so?" Mickey asked.

They went near the back of the van and Raph opened the back door. Inside were a load of boxes and out of one, a canister with some strange turquoise liquid fell out.

Mickey then recognised it.

"MOM?!"

{ To be continued }


	2. Rise of the turtles pt 2

"WHOAH" the turtles said when they saw the canister.

"Isn't that the stuff that you into you?" Karai said.

"Mutagen" Donnie said.

"Let's drink some!" Micky proposed.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"' cause if you mutate a mutant, you get a double mutant!"

"That might be the dumbest idea ever" Karai said.

"Well, YOU drink some." Mickey said.

"WHAT?! No way." Leo said.

"Oh come on, then she'll be part of the family!" Mickey whined.

"Just shut up!" Karai said.

"Guys, whoever are those kidnappers are connected to what happened to us 15 years ago!" Leo said.

"That's impossible!" Donnie said.

"Nothing's impossible for alien robots!" Micky said. "There are no alien robots!" Donnie said, impatiently.

"Oh yeah?" he answered, and walked over to the driver and grabbed him, pulling his face while the driver yelled in pain.

"Man, this mask is screwed on tight!" Mickey said.

"Mickey, stop, it's not a mask, or a robot!" Karai said. Mickey let go.

"Alright then, time to get some answers: who are you and what are you doing with the kidnappers?" Leo asked.

The guy grunted and said: "The name's Snake and I got nothing to say to you freaks!"

"Well, that's because you don't know us yet!" Raph said, throwing him to the ground. Mickey and Donnie held him down.

Raph then unscrewed the top of the mutagen canister and explained: "See, we were once regular guys, until we got hit with a little of this" he held up the canister.

"What are you doing" Snake asked anxiously.

"Playing a little game called "Mutation Relay". Now, you could turn handsome like me, or you could end up disgusting and deformed, like Mickey here!"

"Hey!" he cried out indignantly.

"So, you feel lucky?" Raph asked, and slowly started pouring the mutagen on Sake.

"OK, OK, they call themselves the Kraang, they've been hacking scientists all over the city!"

"That actually worked" Leo said.

"Of course it did!" Raph answered "Would you want to look like Mickey?"

"I'm right here!" he said again.

"Why are they kidnapping scientists" Karai asked Snake.

"I don't know" He said. Raph waved the mutagen over his head.

"All I know is that their taking the scientists out of town tonight, but I don't know where!" he then said.

"This is AWESOME" Donnie suddenly said: "That girl's dad is a scientist, I'm a scientist. Oh, she is so gonna like me!"

"I don't think you're her type!" Snake guessed.

"Where are they now?" Leo asked.

{Later}

The turtles and Karai were on a rooftop in front of a triangular building. Mickey was guarding Snake.

"There's gotta be like… 20 of them!" Leo said, looking through a telescope.

"Yeah, and that's just the ones we can see!" Donnie said.

"ALRIGHT, an "All You Can Beat Buffet."' Raph said.

"It's too risky, Raph. We need a plan!" Leo stopped him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Think, you nitwit. There are innocent lives at stake. If we screw this up, their all goners!" Karai said.

"Then we won't screw it up!" Raph said.

"Boy I could sure use some of that pizza right now!" Mickey said.

There was a short pause, where they all stared at him.

"What? I can't be the only one that's hungry!" he said.

"Where's Snake?" Le asked.

Snake had escaped and was heading away. "Oh, jeez!" Mickey said.

"I'll deal with you later!" Karai said, heading after Snake.

He took a turn and they all split up.

Leo, Raph and Karai managed to follow him at a dead end.

Karai sensed that he was hiding behind a trash bin and signalled the other two to stay cool.

"Oh, great, we let him get away!" Leo pretended not to know that Snake was there.

"Woah, you're leader, so you let him get away!" Raph said.

"You're not helping!" Leo whispered.

"I'm not trying to!" he answered.

"Guys, play along." Karai whispered: "We can go back to the building tonight and drive Snake's van there." She said out loud: "They'll think we'll be him so…"

"We can sneak in!" Leo finished.

"And then we bust some heads?" Raph asked.

"And then we bust some heads!" Leo agreed.

They headed back to call Donnie and Mickey. Then they headed back to the lair.

{Later}

Leo and Karai were talking strategy in the dojo, when Splinter entered.

"Sensei, do you think I'm ready for this?" Leo asked.

"Leonardo, I chose you to be leader for a reason." Splinter said.

"What is that reason?" Leo asked.

"That is for you to discover on your own."

"There's too much to learn. I just hope we don't fail." he answered.

"Leo, everyone has to face failure." Karai said.

"Miwa and I faced it many years ago with our enemy, the Shredder." Splinter said.

"Oroku Saki, as Shredder was known then, was once my friend," he started telling to Leo: "But the love of the same woman changed him. He could not accept that Tang Shen, Miwa's mother, chose me. He looked for me and we battled until Tang Shen stepped between and was hit by the Shredder. He blamed me and in his rage he burned our home. I only managed to save a few valuable things, including my daughter." He finished, putting his hand on Karai's shoulder.

Karai looked away, a feeling of pain at the memory.

"We lost everything, but we also gained the four of you" Karai said.

{Meanwhile}

"HEY! You can't just keep us in here!" The kidnapped family were trying to get out of their prison, but the Kraang guarding it didn't care. Time was ticking.

{Outside}

Snake was standing outside with a gun guarding the Kraang building.

"They should be coming right now" he said.

"Kraang, are the ones who are in this place in this place?" one droid asked.

"I lack that knowledge, Kraang. Kraang will inform Kraang." Another droid said.

Then he shouted to one of the Kraang on the building: "Kraang, are the ones who are meant to be in this place, in this place?"

"Their called TURTLES!" Snake yelled "Call them TURTLES"

"Kraang, there is a vehicle that may contain the ones who are coming to this place that are known as to you as turtles" another droid on the roof said, pointing.

They all started firing up the guns and shooting the van, which flipped over. Snake fell to the ground and turned. The van had been triggered so that it was driving by itself.

Then, unexpectedly, mutagen poured out of the van and onto Snake. He started transforming into a mutant.

The Kraang droids didn't notice that behind them the turtles and Karai climbing on the wall with some claws that Donnie made (except Karai, hers were part of her armour).

"Lucky that van showed up!" Mickey said.

Leo sighed: "Of course it did, Mickey, Snake thought we were coming, so we made him think we were driving the van."

"But we weren't in the van!" Mickey noted.

"Just keep climbing" Karai said. "By the way, Raph, did you have to put that mutagen trap in the van?" she asked.

"No, but I want to see the result!" he said.

They broke in trough an air vent and took down a few guards.

"Whoa!" Donnie said "I've never seen anything like this. Their using a metal alloy that I don't even recognise!"

"Wow, a metal alloy that even you don't recognise, Donnie!" Raph said.

"Dude, you wanna talk metallurgy with me? Bring it!" he answered.

"I don't, but…" "Guys, shut up." Karai said.

They went down a corridor until they saw some more robots.

"Woah. Alien robots!" Donnie said.

"Alien robots, huh?" Mickey said "I wonder where I heard that from" He said thoughtfully, then yelled: "Oh, yeah. I've been saying it for HOURS!"

The robots heard them and started shooting in their direction. They started fighting back: Mickey bashed the robots with his nunchucks, Donnie used his staff to throw the robots away, Raph stabbed, Karai sliced with her katana and Leo dodged the blasts and sliced through, knocking the droid over.

"I'm impressed!" Karai said.

"Thanks!" Leo answered.

They turned to the robot body on the ground. Out of it came a weird brain with tentacles.

Leo, Raph, Donnie and Karai all yelled, but Mickey bashed it on the head with his nunchaku.

He picked it up by the tentacles. "See, it's a brain thing, I told you, I told you. But did any of you believe me? NO! 'Cause you all think I'm some kind of bonehead!" he said.

Then the brain thing bit him on his wrist and Mickey tried to shake him off, hurled it to a wall… which happened to have an alarm button on it.

The alarm blared and dozens of robots headed towards the group.

"MICKEY!" everyone yelled. "Ok, but I was still right about the brain thing. You gotta give me that!"

Kraang droids started heading towards them.

"Let's move" Leo said.

"Move where?" Raph asked.

"Good question. Where are we supposed to go, Fearless Leader?" Karai asked.

"I think those are Power Conduits'." Donnie said.

"Oh, that's really interesting. Thanks for sharing, Donnie!" Raph said.

"Meathead, the Conduits are all pointing that direction, which means whatever down there is important!" he explained. They all headed that way.

They started running, until Donnie stopped in front of a room. "We found them!" he said.

The kidnapped family were in there, but the Kraang had arrived.

"We'll hold them off, you pick the lock." Leo ordered.

"Don't worry, I'll have you out in a second!" he told the girl.

"Ok, giant lizard thing." she answered.

"Uh, turtle." Donnie corrected "I'm Donatello" he introduced himself.

"I'm April." The girl said.

"Wow, that's a really pretty…" Donnie said distracted, until Karai bumped into him and said: "The lock, Donnie!" She encouraged.

"Right, oh yeah" he answered.

"Sorry, Donnie's easily distracted." Karai said. "A girl in silver with a sword. I feel so encouraged!" April said, sarcastically.

Karai went back to the fight, while Donnie started picking the lock.

"Not to rush you, but HURRY UP!" April said.

"HEY, you think it's easy trying to pick a lock with these hands?" Donnie asked, holding up his three fingered hands. "Sorry" April apologized.

"Oh for the love of… GET OUT OF MY WAY" Raph said and started stabbing the lock.

Behind April, the door opened and some Kraang came and took them away.

By the time Raph managed to open the door, April and her dad were taken away.

They followed them outside, but so did the droids they were fighting.

"The door!" Leo said.

Raph was about to shut it, but a Kraang got stuck, so he pulled it's arm off and used it to bolt the door.

"That'll hold 'em" he said. He noticed everyone staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"You. Are seriously twisted!" Karai said. "Thanks!" he said.

Then they heard April screaming. "Let's get 'em!" Leo said, but before they could follow, a weird plant thing appeared in front of them.

It yelled: "You did this to me!"

"It's Snake." Leo noted "He mutated into a… giant weed!"

"Great idea, Raph, mutagen trap just gave us another problem!" Karai yelled.

"That's weird, you 'de think he'd turn into a snake." Mickey said.

"Yeah, you would. If you were an idiot!" Raph said.

"But his name was Snake!" Mickey said. "So?" Raph asked.

"You don't understand science!" he argued.

Snake then managed to split his tree trunk legs and attack.

"Donnie, go after the girl!" Leo ordered. He helped him jump up on the roof where the helicopter was.

Meanwhile, Snake attacked Karai, but Leo sliced his vine arm off, and purple gooey stuff came out.

But then his arm grew back just as fast as it came off.

"Aw, come on!" Karai moaned. She stated slicing of a few of his arms and tried to cut off his legs, but ended up with more slime on her sword. "And sick!" she added.

They kept attacking. Raph used his claws to try and cut off his legs, with no effect.

He managed to knock him down, but then Snake throwed a pink whip thing from one of his claws and threw Raph away.

Leo and Mickey caught him. "Snakeweed is very powerful!" Mickey said.

"Snakeweed?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, his name was Snake and now he's a weed, so…" he said.

"We get it!" Raph said.

"So now what?" Karai asked.

"We just have to hold it off until Donnie gets back!" Leo answered.

Then the Kraang suddenly managed to break outside, guns ready.

"While not getting shot by alien robots!" Leo added.

"With BRAINS!" Mickey reminded them.

"Let it go, man!" Raph said.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Donnie managed to swing himself on the helicopter with his staff, which was just leaving.

Back on the ground, the turtles were trying to fight off both Snakeweed and the Kraang. Snakeweed managed to knock everyone to the ground.

"So, what's the plan again, chief?" Raph asked.

"I'm working on it!" Leo said, but then then Snakeweed grabbed him by the ankle and started swinging him around.

"Well, you might wanna work faster!" Karai said.

Leo looked around him and noticed the power conduit lead to a sort of plug. He signalled Raph, Mickey and Karai to lead the Kraang towards Snakeweed. Raph and Mickey started making faces to the Kraang Karai encouraged Snakeweed to go towards the power conduit.

Back to the helicopter, one of the Kraang had taken out its blaster and started shooting Donnie, but he put a shuriken between his toes and threw it on its head.

Then a Kraang pushed April out of the helicopter and started heading towards the ground, but Donnie jumped and managed to get her on the ground safely.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Dad!" she said, looking up to the helicopter. Her father was still in there.

They went to see how the fight was going. Donnie noticed that they were trying to lead Snakeweed to power conduit.

"The power conduit! There leading him straight to it!" he noticed "That's incredibly stupid! But brilliant. Or both!" he said.

Then Snakeweed slammed into the conduit and ended up electrified.

The turtles, April and Karai all ran away.

"Kraang, the ones who were in this place are not in this place" one Kraang noted.

"The ones are called 'Turtles', Kraang." another Kraang said.

"The ones who are known as Turtles are dangerous to what we are doing in this place and other places. They must be eliminated from all places!"

{At April aunt's house}

"Will you be okay here?" Donnie asked April.

"I guess. My aunt says I can stay here for as long as I want." she said, head on her knees "But I'll be a lot better when I track down the freaks who took my Dad!" she said angrily.

"It's too dangerous for you to go back!" Karai said.

"Besides, won't the police help?" Leo asked.

"Funny thing!" April said, giggling "When you tell them you're Dad was kidnapped by brains in robot bodies, they don't take you that seriously."

"I hear that!" Mickey said.

"April, I promise you, we won't rest until we find your Dad." Donnie said.

"We won't?" Raph asked.

Leo wacked him "No, we won't!"

"Thank you, but its not your fight." April said.

"Yes, it is!" Donnie said, putting his hand on her knees. April looked up gratefully, and Donnie gave his most embarrassed look. Then they all headed back to their lair.

{In the dojo}

Karai and Leo were called in for a private meeting.

"I am impressed, Leonardo. You proved to be an effective leader!" Splinter said.

"Thank you, Sensei. And I think I worked out why you made me Leader." Leo said.

"Oh, what is that?" Splinter asked, testily.

"Because you sensed a flame of hope inside me that would turn us into the heroes we are destined to be!" he declared dramatically.

Karai slapped her palm on her forehead and groaned.

"No" Splinter said shortly.

"Oh. Then why did you make me leader?" he asked.

"Because" Splinter said "You asked"

"That's it?" Leo asked. "But you seemed so shore you were right!"

"As a leader you will learn that there is no right or wrong. Only choices."  
"So, basically, it could have been me, or any of us?" Karai said.

"Yes." Splinter said.

"Even MICKEY?" Leo asked.

"No" Splinter chuckled "That would have been wrong, but yes it could have been any of you."

Then they heard Mickey yell: "EVERYONE, WE MADE THE NEWS!"

On TV there was a TV presenter that was saying: "A report of, get this, ninjas in New York! Don't believe me? After residence reported a disturbance, the police recovered this." Then a picture showed a shuriken with the Hamato symbol on it. "For Channel 6 News, this is Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe saying 'Hi-ya!" Then the news shut off.

"This is awesome!" Mickey said "We're gonna be FAMOUS!"

"You must be more careful!" Splinter said "A ninja's most powerful weapon is the shadow."  
"Yeah, remind me next time to pick up my shuriken's." Karai said.

"Relax, both of you!" Raph said "It's one little news story, what's the worst that could happen?"

{He didn't know the half of it!}


	3. Turtle Temper

On a rooftop, the turtles and their sister, Karai, where on Kraang patrol.

Mickey was annoying Raph by doing a wet Willie.

"Guys, when ninja's are on patrol, they are supposed to be SILENT!" Leo said.

"Sorry, Leo." Mickey apologized "I'll scream quieter." He poked his finger on a resting Raph again, until Raph grabbed his finger and swung him down on the ground.

"Say it!" Raph commanded, keeping Mickey in a headlock.

"Guys. Quiet!" Leo said.

"Not until Mickey says it!" Raph said.

"Raphael is all wise and powerful" Mickey said rolling his eyes.

"And…?" Raph said, twisting his head.

"And he's better than me in any possible way." Mickey said.

"And…?" Raph urged.

"And I'm a lonely worm who isn't fit to live in his same world, because he's so amazingly awesome and I'm a dirt clod!" he said, rolling his eyes again.

"Guys! Really?" Karai groaned. She was doing a few press ups upside down. "Did I mention that I have a question, Donnie?" she said, flipping in the air and landing next to him. "How do you know the Kraang will be coming right here tonight?"

"Trust me, I have reliable Intel!" he answered.

"Intel?" Karai asked.

"He means April told him!" Raph said.

"You mean you're GIRLFRIEND?" Mickey said.

"She's not my girlfriend, Mickey!" Donnie said angrily. "She's a girl, who's a friend, who's Dad got kidnapped by the same guys who are coming here tonight, and we're gonna stop 'em."

"Or we'll sit up on a rooftop all night for no reason!" Raph complained.

Then, without a warning, a slobby man came out on the roof.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sir, we can explain!" Leo started, but the guy interrupted: "Which one of you slimeballs knocked off my satellite?"

"Slimeballs?" Raph said angrily, but Leo stopped him. "Let's go." he said.

"That's right, Froggy. Listen to your Mommy!" the guy called out.

"FYI, we don't exactly have parents, Slobby!" Karai said angrily.

"He still called us Froggy!" Raph said, taking out his sai.

"Oh no, he's got some terrifying SALAD TONGS!" the guy, whose name was Vic, mocked.

"SALAD TONGS?!" Raph said furiously.

He went after him yelling, while everyone else tried to hold him back. Meanwhile the Kraang arrived and they heard the Turtle yelling. So they climbed up the roof.

"Guys, KRAANG!" Karai yelled looking behind her.

"Holy Tallito!" Vic yelled.

The Kraang attacked and so did the turtles and Karai. Vic made a run for it, but then started recording a video of them fighting.

When the Kraang went away, Vic yelled: "Keep going, Kung-Fu Frogs. This is pure gold!"

"We are not FROGS!" Raph said.

"Yeah, and it's not Kung-Fu, it's an ancient Japanese battle art!" Donnie said.

"Guys, he got us on CAMERA!" Leo said.

"Not for long he hasn't!" Raph said, running towards him, but Vic shut his rooftop door in his face.

"Nice going, Raph." Karai said. "Now what are we going to explain to Father?"

{Back in the lair}

"So, not only did Raphael blow your cover, but you got caught on VIDEO?" Splinter said angrily.

"Sensei, you should have been there. His insults where so… insulting." Raph said.

"Oh, I did not realize he was mean. Of course, you had no choice, but to jeopardize your mission." Splinter said.

"Burn!" Mikey smirked.

"Look, we know where this guy lives. All we need to do is shake him until the tape pops out." Raph said.

"Oh, there's no tape. Video phones use flash memory and…" Donnie started saying, but was interrupted by Raph growling.

"Anger is self-destructive." Splinter started saying.

"I always thought it was others destructive."

"RAPHAEL. Stand up." Splinter said.

Then they went to the dojo for a small test. Everyone had a bow with fake arrows and were circling Raph.

"Evade the arrows." Splinter instructed.

"No problem!" Raph said.

"HAJIME!"

They started shooting the arrows and Raph easily dodged them.

"YAME'" Splinter said. "Again, except this time, Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Miwa." he said. "Insult Raphael."

"Wait, insult HIM?" Donnie asked.

"Yes"

"And he can't fight back?"

"No"

"Ha, I'm gonna enjoy this!" Donnie said.

"Aren't we all?" Karai said.

"HAJIME"

"He he he!" Mickey cackled. "You move like a bloated buffalo!" he said shooting an arrow.

"I do not!" Raph said, dodging.

"And you're always whining! 'Poor me, nobody understands me!'" Leo said, his arrow hitting Raph.

"And you always speak to your adorable turtle, like a crazy hot-head!" Karai said, her arrow also shooting his shell.

"And…um…" Donnie thought. "Oh, and you don't keep your back straight while doing Homote-gote-ghiaco!"

"And you're slobby!"

"And gassy!"

"Oh you talk so tough, but inside you're just a scared little baby!"

"Who need's his diaper changed?"

"And his bottle?"

"Does somebody need their nap?"

"What's the matter, Raph? Gonna cry?"

More and more arrows kept hitting Raph, making him look like a porcupine.

"You know what? Forget this, this is stupid!" he said, throwing his sai's on the ground.

"Aw, come on!" Mickey protested.

"Yeah the fun was just starting!" Karai said, shooting another arrow for good measure.

"Miwa…" Splinter said warningly.

"Sorry Father" she said.

"Minicusasion is the ability to endure insults with patience. You cannot be a true ninja until you master It." he said.

"Hai, sensei." Raph said

"You will get that video back, using reason, not force."

{Later, in the surface}

"I'm telling, I'm swearing on my mother's grave, that those are frogs and they know Kung-Fu!" Vic said on his phone, until the turtles and Karai appeared surrounding him.

"Lay one finger on me, Frog, and I'm calling the cops!" he threatened.

"We're not… Going to hurt you." Raph said reluctantly.

"And, status update, I'm pretty sure my brothers ARE NOT FROGS!" Karai said exasperated.

"We just want that video back!" Raph said.

Leo nudged him and Raph added reluctantly again: "…please."

Vic raised an eyebrow and said: "And what are you going to give me for it?"

"Give you for it?" Raph asked testily.

"Well I figured if you want my phone, I gotta make it worth my while."

"I'll make it worth your while." Raph said. "I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD AND SMASH IT AGAINST THE…"

"Thank you, Raphael." Leo said. "I will take over."

"So, what is it your looking for?" he asked politely.

"Cool mill loomed cover!" Vic answered.

"A cool mill what?"

"A million dollars!"

"We don't have a million dollars."

"We do have some Canadian quarters we found." Mickey said.

"I can make some serious money out of this!"

"That's it!" Raph said, jumping on Vic, knocking him down.

"Raph! Remember what Sensei said about your TEMPER!" Karai said, trying to stop him.

"I don't care what Sensei said!" Raph answered, making Karai frown. "I am not going to listen to this guy's insults or his money ANYMORE!"

Unfortunately, the Kraang were nearby again and they heard all of Raph's words, and came to attack.

"Nice going Raph!" Karai said, as she attacked.

Everyone kept fighting, while Vic sneaked into the Kraang van. Raph noticed this and ran into it, stopping the rest of the Kraang that were coming in. The van started up.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!" Raph said holding his hand out.

"No way! If no one is interested in this video, then these guys will be!" Vic said.

Then Raphael REALLY lost his temper. "Listen here!" he said, grabbing him by the shirt. "Frogs are not reptiles and we are not FROGS!"

Then the Kraang came into the van and Raph got thrown out into the street on top of the others.

Vic was still in the van and managed to get away.

"Genius, Raph. They got away!" Karai said getting up.

"Guy's look! The van is leaking!" Donnie said, pointing to the ground.

"Alright! We can follow the trail!" Leo said.

"And then we bash some bots!" Raph said, making a fist.

Everyone looked at each other, then at him.

"What?" he asked.

"WE are going to bash some bots. You are going home." Leo said.

"What?! Come on guys, are we really going to let Leo talk you into this?" Raph protested.

"I think Leo's right." Donnie said.

"You really need to control your temper." Karai said. "Until you do, we just can't trust you enough."

They all went away, Mikey saying: "Sorry, Raph!"

{Back in the lair}

"I don't care what Karai thinks!" Raph was in the kitchen with his pet turtle, Spike.

"So what if I've got a temper! I'm still the best fighter we have. In fact, my anger makes me a BETTER fighter!"

"You understand me don't you, Spike?" he asked. "Chew on your leaf if you understand me." Spike did and Raph said: "Yeah, I thought so."

"I understand you too." Splinter said, startling Raph.

"Seriously, you've got to knock or something!" he said.

"Raphael, I know a story that may interest you." Splinter said.

"Sensei, I'm not in the mood for a story."

"Spike, chew on your leaf if you're in the mood for a story." Spike did. "Very well. When I was a young man, I fell in love with a young woman…" he started, but Raph interrupted. "Oh, is it that late?"

"Sit!" Splinter said warningly.

"Her name was Tang Shen." he continued. "And I was not the only man who loved her. There was another man competing for her attention, Oroku Saki." "Shredder!" Raph said.

"One day he insulted me in front of her. He called me many things. I felt those insults could go unanswered. I lost my temper and in time, our rivalry turned into hatred. And I lost my beloved Tang Shen."

"But it wasn't you're fault!" Raph said. "Shredder insulted YOU! You had no choice!"

"No choice?!" Splinter said. "I could have chosen to ignore him. It was I who should have let those words wash over me, like a river over stone."

"That was the choice I made, Raphael. What will yours be?" he said, leaving him to make his decision.

{Up top, near the Kraang base}

Everyone had followed the van to an old Warehouse.

"Are we really gonna do this without Raph?" Mikey asked.

"What choice do we have?" Leo said.

"I dunno, I feel like somethings missing…" he said.

Karai, knowing what Raph would have done, smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Mikey said. "Thanks!"

"Happy to help! Besides, you needed it." Karai joked.

"Let's go!" Leo said.

They went inside a three floored Kraang room, with a huge tank of mutagen with tube's everywhere.

Vic was tied to a chair with Kraang surrounding him, one with a phone.

"It is our fight with the ones called the turtles and the one called Miwa." one Kraang droid said.

"This image will be proving useful to Kraang." Another one said. "Also, this is being good image of Kraang!" a Kraang in a human suit said.

Then Vic realized he was being dragged backwards.

"What are you doing?" he said looking back and seeing Mikey dragging him from the chair with his kusarigama.

"Relax, we're here to help you." Leo said.

"I don't need your help!" Vic said raising his voice.

"Keep it down!" Donnie whispered.

"Don't shush me!" Vic said loudly. "I'm not going anywhere without my phone!"

The Kraang turned around and said: "Stop the one that neds to be stopped!"

"Could someone kindly remind me why we need to rescue this guy?" Karai said.

Everyone started attacking, while Vic was trying to get his phone. But when a Kraang accidently shot at a mutagen pipe, it burst. Vic had just managed to get his phone (which happened to have a spider on it) and suddenly mutagen poured all over him.

Everyone stopped fighting when they heard the sound of pain.

"Kraang, go and look in that place and tell us what is it that makes that noise in that place." one droid ordered.

One of the droids went for a second and then got blown back. Out of the shadow came a huge spider with legs on his head. It was clearly Vic. He roared.

"What did you do to me? I'm hideous!" he said.

"And I thought Mikey was ugly!" Karai said.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Alright guys! Prepare to dish out the mighty wrath of justice!" Leo said.

"Seriously, just yell 'Get him.'" Donnie said.

"Get…" he didn't have time to finish his sentence when the giant spider attacked. His legs on his head made a great shield.

Then he started spitting acid webs and almost hit Karai.

"We're no match for Spider-bytes!" Mikey said.

"Spider-bytes?" Leo asked.

"Well, he's a spider and he bites so…"

"We get it!"

Spider-bytes had circled them, spitting acid and they fell through the floor below.

"We can do this, the five of us!" Leo said.

"Yeah, that might be a problem, because you sent one of us home." Donnie said.

"Let's just toast this bug!" Karai said.

"Yeah, spiders aren't bugs, their…" Donnie started saying, when Spider-bytes threw him into a pile of boxes.

It seemed like they wouldn't be able to win this fight, until someone said: "Wow! I didn't think this guy could get any uglier!"

"Raph!" Mikey and Donnie shouted, while Leo and Karai smiled.

"Oh look! It's the Kung-Fu Frog with the salad tongs!" Spider-bytes said.

"Hey, it's the huge idiot that's about to get his butt kicked." Raph answered.

He attacked, while the others followed his lead. They kept getting thrown back and then Spider-bytes made an acid circle again, making them fall through to the third floor, which had mutagen underneath.

"Memo to us: do NOT fall through that floor!" Karai said.

"Oh look, it's a little frog!" Spider-bytes was facing Raph now, and throwing insults at him. "Ribbit, ribbit." Spider-bytes kept throwing insults, but Raph breathed in and out. "Like a river over stone." He muttered.

He smiled and attacked, kicking Spider-bytes back.

"That's some Kung-Fu, Frog!" Spider-bytes commented.

The others landed beside Raph.

"We're not 'Kung-Fu Frogs'. We're Ninja Turtles!" Raph said.

They all attacked at once and managed to weaken him, when he spat out an acid web on one of his arms.

"This isn't the last of me, Frogs!" Spider-bytes said and went out of the Warehouse, running away on the rooftops.

"That was actually a pretty good Take-down!" Karai said.

"Raph? I just wanted to say…" Leo started.

"You don't have to apologize!" Raph interrupted.

"I wasn't going to!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah, Raph. Not bad for a Bloated Buffalo!" Mikey said.

Raph grinned and grabbed him by the head.

"Ok, ok. Raph is all wise and powerful!" he yelled.

"And?"

"And he's better than me in very possible WAAAAY!"

"Some things never change" Karai sighed.


	4. New friend, old enemy

"Did I mention that I love free patrol?" Karai yelled to her brothers. They were all running on the rooftops on patrol.

Donatello took a running jump, did a front flip and skidded on the next rooftop.

Michelangelo ran on the side of a wall and front flipped next to Donnie, who capped.

"Beat that, Karai!" Mikey said.

"Oh, it is on!" she said. She backed up a bit, ran while cartwheeling and twisted in the air, high fiving Mikey before she landed.

"Go on, Leo!" Karai challenged. "Impress me!"

"Ok then guys!" he said grinning.

Then, instead of running, he did some round-offs, triple flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"Ok, challenge complete, you impressed me!"

"Alright!" Raphael said, and ran, jumped and slammed right into them.

"What was that? You didn't do any flips!" Donnie commented.

"Oops!" was his answer. But then there was a noise, like someone was preparing to attack.

Everyone hid and waited for Leonardo to give the attack. They all jumped out with their weapons to face… a little kitten.

"Embarrassing!" Karai said.

"Careful, Leo. You might actually win this fight!" Raph said.

"Aw, it's a little kitty!" Mikey said. "I wonder what its name is!"

"Mittens!"

"Good guess!" he said. "Wait, what?" He looked across the next rooftop and saw a man who was calling someone.

"I think that's the owner of the cat." Donnie said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Leo asked, as Mikey headed towards the man.

"I'm going to make friend." Mikey said.

"Are you an idiot? Wait, let me re-fraise that. You're an idiot." Raph said.

"You know we can't show ourselves to a complete stranger!" Karai said.

"You can!" Mikey said.

"No, I can't. I stay in the shadows and besides, my armour isn't exactly friendly!" Karai said.

"Well, we have so much in common already. We both like kittens. I'm going to say 'hi'"

He dropped down on the man's fire escape. The man saw him and screamed.

"No wait, I've got your kitty!" Mikey said.

"Ah, he's got Mittens!" the guy yelled and shut the window, while Mittens attacked Mikey and made him fall down in the dumps.

"Told you!" Karai said landing next to him.

"Could somebody help me?" Mikey asked, turning around and revealing Mittens on his shell.

"No." Mikey had to remove it by himself.

"Face it Mikey, no one's going to want to be friends with us." Raph said.

Mikey looked down, but then brightened up.

"But I bet that guy would!" he said pointing to a sign.

"' Chris Bradford, actor and martial artist, owns a chain of dojo's.'" Karai read.

"And he's in town. We have so much in common, you know. And if I meet him, he'll show me his secret kata, the Death Dragon. And I'll show him my secret kata, the Secret Kata!" he started doing a few weird movements with his arms, something that could never be a Secret Kata.

"Don't tell anyone I showed you that!" he finished.

"We won't." Leo said.

"Face it, Mikey, Chris Bradford is the last person on Earth who'll be friends with you. Besides anyone else on Earth." Raph said.

"Come on, we'd better get back to Sensei." Karai said.

They were about to go, when a group of ninjas jumped out of nowhere. They wore everything black except a red band with a symbol on it.

"Ninjas in New York? Other than us?" Leo said.

"Don't think about making friends here, Mikey!" Karai said, pulling out her Katana.

"Oh, I won't." he answered.

The ninjas attacked, and everyone was dodging and fighting.

"Why are you smiling?" Raph asked to Leo.

"It's just nice to be fighting something else, other than brains, robots or giant weeds!" he answered.

Then the ninjas suddenly stopped fighting. They parted and revealed the one who was obviously their leader. A tall, muscular man with a helmet and red armour with added spikes.

Leo lunged at him, but he easily blocked him with his hands, while Raph and Donnie tried to hit him, but he blocked them to. Mikey managed to trap his arm, but the guy pulled him, so he tripped.

"What are you?" he asked. Then Karai jumped out and cut the kusarigama in half. She then attacked the ninja. He easily blocked, until Karai got too close, and he could just manage to block her sword.

It looked like Karai would win, but then she looked too closely at the mask… and she suddenly saw flashes of stuff in her mind. She could hear a baby crying and fire roaring and loads of sword flashes.

This gave the ninja to stun her and knock her down.

Then he heard sirens yelling and disappeared. The turtles had to go too.

"Karai, what was that about? You had him, why didn't you finish him?" Raph asked.

"I don't know, I just froze up. I looked at the mask and suddenly heard crying and fire roaring." She said.

"Well, you better make sure that it doesn't happen again." He said.

{In the lair's kitchen}

"Their leader had all of this armour, it just didn't seem like a fair fight." Leo was saying. He and Splinter were discussing the fight they just had.

"What do you mean 'Fair Fight'?" Splinter asked.

"You know, a fight that wasn't fair!" Leo said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Splinter asked.

"Well, if someone is outnumbered in fight, and…" Leo started, but then Splinter tripped him up.

"Was that fair?" Splinter asked helping Leo up.

"No." he answered.

"It is not of importance that a fight is fair or not. What is important that you complete your mission."

"Hai, Sensei." Leo said. He then went to the dojo.

Karai was there, meditating.

"Hey, Karai?" Leo said, sitting next to her.

"Nothing. I can't remember anything that involves fire or what I saw." Karai said.

"Maybe you should try focusing on what you think it is." Leo suggested.

Karai breathed in and out, focusing on her best hypothesis: a memory.

Then she saw it again: flashes of a man this time and a woman screaming. Then an image appeared in her mind: a man with a mask she recognised. The Kuro Kabuto.

After all of this came into her mind, she fell forward.

"Karai! You okay?" Leo asked.

"I don't think those images were just memories, Leo." She answered.

"What were they?"

"A warning." She was about to tell him that she saw her Father's old enemy, Shredder, but she didn't want him to worry.

"I think we've got more problems than just the Kraang and those ninja's." she said.

"What kind?" he asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is the rest of the stuff I saw were memories."

{In the living room}

Donnie was on his computer, Raph was doing press-ups balancing on his sai's and Mikey was reading a magazine on Chris Bradford.

"So awesome!" Mikey said. "I wish Chris Bradford and I were friends!" he said.

"Mikey, you already have a human friend. Me!" April said.

"You don't count, April. We saved your life, you have to like us." Mikey said.

"Mikey, you can hardly show up in front of Chris Bradford and make friends." Raph said.

"Wait. There is a way to make friends!" April said. "The Internet! Donnie, can I use your laptop?"

"Oh… wait… hold on a sec." Donnie was looking at picture's he'd taken of April. After taking away the screen, he gave it to April and acted innocent.

"Here, it's a website where you can make friends."

"Woah. Chris Bradford's on here too! He'll be my first friend!" Mikey started typing and leant forward as he waited.

"Mikey, people don't always answer…" April's comment was interrupted by a beeping sound. "But sometimes they do!"

"Woah! Chris Bradford accepted my friendship! I'm gonna go hang out with him." Mikey said.

"Mikey, this guy probably has 1000 of friends." April said.

"And guess whose number 596! Me!" Mikey headed topside.

{At a 'Bradford Dojo'}

Chris Bradford was just exiting his dojo. Mikey landed behind him.

"Hey there, Chris Bradford!" he yelled.

Bradford turned and saw a turtle with ninja weapons. He threw a shuriken at him.

"I'm being attacked by Chris Bradford!" Mikey said. "This is so cool!"

He ducked and yelled: "Wait, we made friends on the internet!"

"We did?" Bradford asked. "Good to meet you in person!" he then said, shaking Mikey's hand. "Come in!"

{Later that night, on a rooftop}

The turtles were looking out for the ninjas they fought earlier.

"It still doesn't seem fair, Leo." Donnie was saying.

"It's not about fairness, it's about winning. Besides, we know Karai's reaction is a warning so we gotta keep looking." Leo said. Karai turned away. She still hadn't told them it was actually Shredder the problem.

"And then Chris Bradford showed me his Katana!" Mikey had been going on about Chris Bradford for hours.

"Give it a rest!" Raph said.

"Oh, somebody is jealous!" Mikey said.

"Why would anyone be jealous of your 'friend'?" Karai said. "We already have April, and she's the only human we can trust."

"Next to Chris Bradford!"

"I don't trust him." Karai said.

"We're even!" Raph said.

"You just can't admit you were the 'R' word." Everyone looked at him. "WRONG!" Mikey said.

"Can't we discuss something other than your friend?" Leo said.

"Yeah, like the concept of the silent 'W'!" Donnie said.

"Fine. I'll go to someone who does want to talk about Chris Bradford. CHRIS BRADFORD!" Mikey said and headed off.

{At Bradford's dojo}

"Hey there, Chris Bradford!" Mikey said.

Bradford sighed.

"Michelangelo, Mikey, the Big M. How are you doing?"

"Very well Chris Bradford, Chris B… I gotta work on your nickname. I got it: Red Brad!" Mikey said.

"You know, I don't exactly know much about you!" Bradford said.

"Ooh, I named all six of my toes!" Mikey said, holding them up to Bradford's face.

"Ok, but what about your master. You must have a great Sensei."

"Oh, yeah, the best. Now meet the 'Stinky Triplets!'" Mikey said, shoving his other foot in Bradford's disgusted face.

"You know, I'm getting hungry." Bradford said.

"Ooh, me too! Do you like pizza?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"We have so much in common!" Mikey said, hugging him.

{Later, on a rooftop.}

"Isn't this great. Blue sky, pizza, couple of dudes just hanging." Mikey was saying.

The scene wasn't anything like Mikey described. The sky was grey with pollution, and there were rats everywhere.

"So, tell me about you're brothers." Bradford said.

"Oh, their great, but sometimes…I don't think they respect me!" Mikey said, his mouth full of pizza.

"I can't imagine why!" Bradford said, disgusted.

"So, do you have any one else in your family?"

"Oh yeah, there's Karai, my sister. She's cool, but she doesn't respect me either!" Mikey answered.

{Back at Bradford's dojo}

Mikey was admiring an old katana.

"Woah that must be old!" he said.

"Yes, it's over 2000 years old." Bradford said. "So, getting back to your Sensei…"

"Listen, Red Brad, I'd love to tell you." Mikey said, unsheathing the katana. "But they're somethings I need to keep secret."

"But we're friends, and friends show their secrets!" Bradford said, taking back his katana.

"Are you saying you're going to show me the Death Dragon?!" Mikey said.

"Tell you what, as a sign of trust and friendship, I will teach you the Death Dragon! But you need to promise not to show anyone!"

"You have my word!"

{Back in the dojo, in the sewers}

"…and he swings and twists. The Death Dragon!" Mikey finished demonstrating.

"That…is…AWESOME!" Leo said.

"Yeah it's definitely affective and complex!" Donnie said.

"And yet even Mikey could learn it!" Raph said.

"Thank you." Mikey said, then: "Hey!"

Then Donnie's laptop beeped. Mikey gasped: "It's Red Brad!" he jumped to the computer. "That's my nickname for him! He says he wants to hang out at his dojo! Gotta go!"

"Mikey, I don't think you should hang out with him anymore!" Karai said.

"And why not?" Mikey said turning around, just before he exited the sewers.

"Because I've got a bad feeling that he's not the friend you think he is!" she answered.

"Ooh, someone else is jealous!" Mikey said.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just trying to protect you. Besides, why would I be jealous when I've got April?"

Mikey opened his mouth then hesitated. "Fine, I'm going." He ended up saying.

{In Bradford's dojo}

Bradford had just finished typing the message to Mikey.

"The creep is coming. The trap is set!" he said.

A Brazilian man was playing with the katana. He was Bradford's partner.

"Pretty weapon, for a tough guy." He said. "In prison we made our own."

"I'll keep that in mind, if I'm ever stupid enough to end up in there!" Bradford said.

The man scowled and stabbed the sword in the ground.

"Come on, we have to prepare."

{Back in Splinters dojo}

"You'll never get it right in an hour, Leo. Even I can't do that!" Karai was saying, as she watched Leo try the Death Dragon on Donnie. Raph was leaning against the tree.

"Hold up, I think I got it!" Leo tried again.

At that moment Splinter came in and saw what Leo was doing. He suddenly had a flashback as he remembered that move.

"Where did you learn that?" Splinter yelled in alarm.

"Mikey learned it from his new friend!" Leo said.

"A man who knows that is no friend. It comes from the Shredder." Splinter said.

Karai twitched at the name. "Are you saying Bradford's one of his student's?" she asked.

"He must be!" Splinter said.

"So Bradford's pretending to be Mikey's friend to get to you!" Leo said.

"I should have known. Why didn't I say anything?" Karai said.

"About what?" Donnie asked.

"Not now, I'll tell you later!" Karai said. "Right now, Mikey's in trouble!"

{In Bradford's dojo}

"Red Brad?" Mikey called. The dojo was very quiet and dark. No one had arrived yet.

"Raddy Braddy? You plan me a surprise party?" Then Mikey sensed someone behind him. He turned and saw the ninja leader that attacked the night before.

He backed away and bumped into the Brazilian man.

"Tell me what you've done with Chris or…" Mikey started saying, but then they both attacked.

The ninja was very strong and managed to throw Mikey in a punch bag. Then he managed to corner him behind some training equipment.

"Don't you recognise me?" the ninja said.

"Should I have?" Mikey said, only to get knocked on the floor by the other man.

"We've met. Face to face." The ninja said.

"No… it can't be…you're…THE GUY WITH THE CAT?" Mikey said. Being Mikey who hadn't actually worked out who he really was.

"You fool!" The ninja took his mask off to reveal…

"Red Brad?" Mikey said.

"Tie him up!" The other man said.

"I thought we were friends! I introduced you to all my toes!" Mikey said, hurt. He was now lying on the ground, tied up.

"You actually thought someone like me could be friends with you? You're a fool!" Bradford said.

"We should get rid of him!" The man said.

"Nothing will make me happier!" Bradford said, as they were leaving. Mikey gulped. "But we need him!"

"All part of the trap!"

{On the dojo's roof}

Leo, Karai, Raph and Donnie had just landed on the rooftop. Donnie had been chewing some gum on the way. He took it out of his mouth and placed it on the pencil of a geometric compass and used the sharp end to draw a circle on the glass.

They jumped down and took down the ninjas that were guarding Mikey.

"DUDES! That was spratic!" Mikey yelled.

"SSSShhhhhhhhhhh" they all said.

"That's not what that means!" Donnie whispered.

Leo cut Mikey free and they all headed outside, down a sewer entrance.

Bradford and the other man were on a rooftop watching them go down.

"We got them!" the man said.

{In a sewer tunnel}

There was still no sign of the turtles or Karai, but Bradford and the other ninja's kept going.

They didn't realize that the turtles were taking out the ninja's, until they got to a circular room.

It wasn't until they heard silence. The man lit up a firecracker and saw all the ninja's hung up on the ceiling.

"Show yourselves!" he called out.

At that, the turtles swam out of the sewer pool in the middle of the room. Karai then appeared out of the shadows.

"They trapped us!" the man said.

Everyone attacked. Leo, Raph and Karai took on Bradford, while Donnie and Mikey took down the other guy.

Bradford attacked Raph, punching him in his shell. Leo tried to attack from behind with his swords, but he stopped him.

Karai lunged at him, but he kicked her away.

Donnie and Mikey, meanwhile, were battling the other man. He was a very good fighter and managed to trip them up in seconds.

Donnie then signalled the others to switch enemies. They managed to swap.

Leo and Raph tripped up the man while Karai held him down.

Bradford tried to punch Mikey, but he pulled him to some pipes, while Donnie tripped him up.

The turtles then made them stand back to back.

"They knew we were following them!" Bradford said.

"That's right!" Mikey said, then started punching him until he fell to the ground.

Karai managed to block the other guy's attacks and trip him up.

"Tell Shredder that Hamato Miwa will find him, and finally have my revenge for my mother!" she then said.

The two men both gasped. They knew about Shredder's past life, but obviously they didn't expect Hamato Miwa to suddenly appear in front of them.

"That is, as soon as you find a way out of here. Hit it, Donnie!" she called behind her.

Donnie twisted a weal that made raw sewer water wash the two ninjas away.

"Well, that wasn't very fair!" Raph said.

"No it wasn't!" Leo said, as everyone laughed.

{Back in the lair}

Everyone was celebrating with some pizza, except Karai and Splinter.

"Aren't you guy's hungry?" Leo asked.

"I fear that we are celebrating too soon!" Splinter said stroking his beard.

"Sensei, the bad guys got swept down a tunnel of raw sewage. I say it's the perfect time to celebrate!" Raph said.

"Shredder knows that I am alive and he also knows about all of you."

"So it's not over?" Leo asked.

"Oh no. I fear it is just the beginning!" Splinter answered.

There was a pause, then Leo remembered something.

"Karai, didn't you have to tell us something earlier?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Karai expectantly. She sighed.

"The truth is… I knew Shredder was in New York." She said.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Donnie asked.

"Because I was afraid. I knew that if I told you, you'd be going after him immediately, and by what I had heard from Father, you wouldn't have stood a chance." she answered.

"Miwa, we all know you were afraid to tell the truth. But you are right." Splinter said.

"About what, Sensei?" Leo asked.

"You are not to go after the Shredder, unless in a situation of importance." He said.

Everyone looked at each other, then said: "Hai, Sensei."

Raph then went over to Mikey, who was sitting in front of the laptop, staring at a foto of Chris Bradford.

"Feeling okay, Mikey?" he asked sitting next to him.

"It's all my fault. I should never have thought I could be friends with a human." He said.

"Eh, don't be so hard on yourself." Raph said.

"So it's not my fault?"

"Of course it is!"

Mikey sighed. Raph paused.

"If you tell the others, I'll beat the green off of you! But…you're an awesome guy."

"Bradford didn't think so!" Mikey said.

"Eh, Bradford's a jerk. You deserve a lot better than him."

Mikey smiled. "Thanks, Raph!"

Raph smiled back and rubbed Mikey on the head. Then he went back to sit with the others.

Mikey looked at the computer. Then he pressed a button.

"UN-friend!" he said.

"HA HA. Revenge!"


	5. I think his name is Baxter Stockman

Splinter was meditating in the dojo, in his usual deep trance, when…

"AND NOW THE KID GOES FOR THE WORLD RECORD!" Mikey yelled from the other room.

He was standing with his skateboard on a wooden ramp, while the other turtles were hunched up next to each other.

"HE WILL ATTEMPT TO JUMP THREE MUTANT TURTLES AND DODGE A SWINGING SWORD!" Mikey yelled.

"I can't believe he talked us into this!" Raph said.

"Rather you guys than me." Karai said, who was standing ready to spin a sword.

"BOOYAKASHAAAAA!" Mikey yelled, as he slid down the ramp.

Just at that moment Splinter arrived and yelled: "What is going on in here?"

"Sensei!" The turtles jumped up from their positions, but Mikey didn't have time to stop and crashed into them. Karai got lucky and side-stepped him.

"How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the lair?" Splinter said.

"Everyday?" Karai said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Splinter said.

"I wasn't serious!" Karai said.

"Well, Sensei, we agree with you, and we deserve to be punished." Leo said.

"And what would you think would be a fitting punishment?" Splinter asked.

Leo looked behind him at the others for help, but Karai studied the claws on her hands, Raph read a comic and Donnie and Mikey started whistling.

"We should… clean up our mess?" Leo said. Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"And then… think about what we've done?" Leo continued.

"Seems suitable to me!" Karai said, sheathing her claws.

"How about being grounded for a week?" Splinter suggested.

"I'm not sure we should go that far, Sensei!" Leo said.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!" Splinter said, leaving the room.

Everyone groaned. The ramp fell.

{Later}

Mikey was reading a comic, Leo was sulking, Karai was reading one of her Japanese novels and Raph was prowling around, growling like a caged animal.

"I can't believe we're stuck here for a whole week!" he said.

"Well, you'd better believe it!" Karai said. "I forgot how it feels to be stuck down here."

"You don't seem too bored though!" Leo said, looking at her book.

"Oh, I'm bored. TO DEATH!" she sighed and put her book down.

"Guys!" Donnie came into the room, all excited. "You want to see what I made?"

"This is how bored I am!" Raph said. "Yes, Donnie. I do."

"Well, remember the other day, when I was scrounging in that military junkyard?" he asked.

"No." they all answered.

"Well, I found an incredibly advanced AI microchip made from…get this! Self-assembled, chain-linked co-polymers!" he said.

"That's my favourite kind of co-polymer!" Mikey said.

"Mine too!" Donnie answered. "And I used it to make…THIS!" He produced a circular, MP3-like object.

"The most advanced music player IN THE WORLD!" he said.

"Woah!"

"I gotta admit, that is pretty awesome!" Karai said.

"Of course it is!" Donnie said to her. "Now, who wants to try it?"

"I DO!" Mikey said. "Toss me the T-pod."

"The T-pod?" Donnie asked.

"Turtle. Pod. T-pod." Mikey explained. "I am so good at naming stuff!"

"All you ever do is name stuff!" Karai said.

Mikey plugged the ear-phones in his 'ears'.

"You're really going to plug an advanced piece of technology to wreck into Mikey's head. What if it melts his brain?" Raph asked.

"It won't. And even if it did, who'd know the difference?" Donnie assured him.

Mikey pressed the 'go' button on the T-pod… and then started yelling his head off.

"What! What's wrong?!" Donnie asked.

"It's poker! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOOOP!" he yelled, until Donnie simply pressed a button and Mikey calmed down. He started break-dancing to the music.

"That's it! I gotta get out of here!" Raph said, grabbing his skateboard.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked. "We are grounded!"

"I don't care!" Raph said, grabbing his skateboard.

"I gotta do something, or I'm gonna go nuts! Let's find a skate-spot."

"SKATE-SPOT? I'M TOTALLY IN!" Mikey said, grabbing his skate-board. Donnie did like-wise. Karai and Leo stayed back.

"But what's Splinter going to say?" Leo asked.

"'I don't know what's going on, there is no doubt that I was a sleep!'" Raph said, in a bad imitation of Splinter.

"Real mature." Leo said sarcastically. "But I'm your leader, and as your Leader, I say nobody's going."

"Well, as your followers, were going anyway." Raph said.

"Well, as your Leader… I'll go with you… to Lead you… away… from bad things!" he answered hesitantly.

"Hold up, you four!" Karai said.

"Don't tell me you're not coming!" Raph said.

"No, but I am going to try and stop you, like LEO SHOULD HAVE DONE!" she said pointedly, looking at him.

"And what are you going to do, it's not like you're Leader." Raph said.

"No, but I am your second in command and your Sensei's daughter, and he grounded you, AND if he catches us, we're dead meat!"

"Well, come with us and he won't notice." Leo said.

"Who's going to make me?"

"We are!" they all said at once.

Karai sighed. "Fine, but next time I'm staying back."

"You CAN skate-board, right?" Donnie asked.

"Uh, yeah!" was her answer.

"AAAHH!" Mikey screamed.

"What now?" Leo asked.

"It's back to poker. We've got to get some more tunes on this!"

{On the rooftops}

The guys were running and jumping on the rooftops with their boards on their backs, except for Mikey, who hung back, with the T-pod plugged in and doing some daring skate-board tricks.

"Hey Donnie!" he called. "Thanks for all the new songs!"

"Wait, what new songs?" Donnie asked confused. He back-flipped to where Mikey was and landed upside down on his back.

"Woah. It's got thousands of new songs and it keeps downloading more every second!" he noticed.

"So?" Raph asked.

"So, I didn't program it to do that!" he said, jumping off Mikey's shoulders. Then he gasped.

"It's that chip!" he realized.

"Whatever it is…" Mikey said. "IT'S AWESOOOME!" he concluded, leaping into the air.

"Guys!" Leo whispered. "We're ninjas! We move swiftly and… here's the important part… silently!"

He didn't look where he was going and crashed into someone's 'roof-top' garden. He started tripping over tables and knocking them over.

"BEE-HIVE!" he yelled, as it landed in his face. He finally crashed down the fire escape stairs and into the dumps.

The others watched him. Raph grinned.

"That wasn't very silent, Leo!" he said, while Karai laughed. She was still laughing when Leo climbed up the rooftop.

"I wish I got that on video." She choked, while Leo blushed.

{Later}

The guys had landed on a rooftop in front of a building.

"That looks like a great skate-spot!" Raph said, pointing down.

"Let's grind it!" Mikey said.

"Hold up, guys." Karai said. "Who's that?" she pointed down where there was a man who was dressed from head to toe in electric battle armour.

"I don't know, but he needs a beat down!" Raph said excitedly.

"Hold up, Raph. We don't know if he's doing any harm." Leo stopped him.

"Then what could he be doing, Fearless Leader?" Karai asked.

"Well, he could be on his way to… church!" Leo suggested.

"Wearing powered battle armour?" Raph asked. "What kind of church is that?"

"A really awesome one!" Mikey said.

"Or the kind that doesn't exist!" Karai said, taking out her katana.

"Look, it's my call. I decide who needs a beat-down." Leo stopped her.

Then he saw the man start to burn a hole in a back door, which belonged to the building.

"That guy needs a beat down!" Leo said.

The man's burning gun had almost finished breaking the door down, but it ran out of fuel.

"Are you kidding me!" he said.

At that moment, the turtles and Karai jumped down behind him.

The man was still trying to sort his gun out.

"This kinda sad!" Donnie said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure whether we should fight him, or buy him an ice-cream cone!" Mikey agreed.

"Well, I'm all for the beat down!" Karai said.

"HALT, VILLAIN!" Leo said in his best Space-Heroes voice. The man turned.

"'Halt, villain?' When do we say that?" Raph asked.

"We're heroes, and that's how heroes talk!" Leo explained.

"You will feel the fury of my powered battle…" Then he noticed who he was dealing with.

"HOLY COW! You guys are turtles!" he said.

"That's right." Leo said, still with his Space-Heroes voice. "WE'RE THE TURTLES OF JUSTICE!"

"Wow!" Raph said. "I mean…just… WOW!"

"Yeah, 'wow, was that dumb or what?'" Karai said.

The man ran for them preparing to attack, while the others, except Mikey, got out their weapons.

"WAIT!" he yelled, making them all stop to look at him. He took out the earphones of the T-pod and put it in his belt. Then he took his nunchucks out.

"Ok." He said, and the leaped and hit the man on the head.

Donnie skateboarded up and used his staff to unplug a few wires.

Raph cut the wires. Karai jumped up behind him and sliced off the gun and more wires.

Leo then cut some of the metal armour off the man's legs, who tripped and set off an alarm.

Everyone gasped. Then Raph pointed in the trash bin. Karai got the message and kicked him in.

"You're not the first to throw me in the trash. But I swear, that you will be the last…" he didn't finish, because Raph shut the lid.

Then they heard the cops coming and ran off.

"That's got to be a record. No one has been beaten this quick!" Karai said.

"Yeah, add him to the list of beat-downs!" Donnie said.

They arrived at a man-hole and went down it.

{Back at the lair}

The guys had just arrived from a pool entrance. They climbed out of the water.

"Alright, we made it home!" Raph said.

"Shh." Leo shushed. "It's 2.00 a.m.!"

"And Splinters still asleep. This is epic." Mikey said.

"It's not epic! It was a really bad idea!" Leo said.

"I'm with Leo on this one." Karai said. "I did have fun, but what's going to happen if Fathers going to catch us?"

"Nothing. We got out there, stopped a sleaze-ball and didn't get caught! So what could go wrong?" Raph said, lying down.

Mikey then noticed that he didn't have the T-pod on him. He didn't tell the others and then came closer just yet.

"Hey Mikey. Still got the T-pod?" Karai asked.

"Um…uh… yeah sure!" he said, not very convincing. Karai raised an eyebrow to him. But then she yawned.

"Well, I'll be in bed. You guys should be too! You know what Fathers like, he'll make us train hard tomorrow, especially if were grounded."

{Next morning, in the dojo}

She was right. They were all tired. Raph sleep rolled, Leo's handstands weren't very straight, Mikey couldn't leap high enough, Karai almost jabbed her sword in her gut and Donnie tripped over himself.

"Knees higher, Leonardo!" Splinter called out.

"Extend, Michelangelo!"

"Miwa, kojoghiri, not gut-jab!"

"Raphael, you call that a koho-tenkai? Because I do not!"

In the end he yelled: "YAME!" and they all kneeled down before him. He examined them closely.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Something we WANT to tell you?" Mikey asked. "Nope."

"You all seem tired." Splinter noted.

"We're not!"

"Wide awake!"

"Up and early!"

"Fresh as daisies!"

Mikey fell asleep on the ground.

"So you will not object to a little… Randori!" Splinter said, pulling out a wooden sword.

They all gulped. Then they all ended up on the ground.

"I hope you have learned, turtles and Miwa, that truth isn't the only thing that hurts!" Splinter said.

"No…duh!" Karai said weakly.

{Later}

Leo was watching another Space-Heroes episode, while Karai read behind him.

"Haven't you seen this enough times already?" she asked.

"Haven't YOU read that book enough times already?" Leo asked. "Now, shh, this is the best part!"

Karai groaned and said: "Well, whatever you boys will do, don't count me in. I'll be in bed."

Just as Leo was about to see his favourite part, when…

"'We interrupt this program for some braking news!"

Leo whined, but then got interested in what was on. The other turtles came in too.

"'There has been a recent break in the TCRI building by a mysterious man.'" The presenter said.

Then a video switched on the screen. A man was in a huge robotic suit with red highlights, attacking an office.

"'AT LAST!'" the man said in the video. "'I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!'"

"'Who are you?" a man in the video asked.

"'YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!'" he said. "'I'M THE THING THAT HAUNTS YOU NIGHTMARES. I'M THE THING THAT…'"

"'Baxter?'" the same man asked.

"'NO!'"

"'Baxter Stockman?'"

"'NO!'"

"'Hey everyone, it's Baxter Stockman!'"

"I think his name is Baxter Stockman." Raph said.

"'Is this because I fired you?'" another man asked in the background.

"'That copy machine was already broken when I…'" Baxter Stockman started, but then switched back to deep voice. "'I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!'"

"How did he upgrade his armour so fast?" Leo asked.

Then the video went on freeze, because they noticed something.

"HE HAS THE T-POD?!" Donnie asked Mikey.

"Oh…um…" Mikey stammered. "I might have dropped during the fight."

"You DROPPED it during the FIGHT!" Donnie yelled. "NICE GOING, MIKEY!"

"It's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T BE TRUSTED WITH NICE THINGS!"

Donnie was in red hot fury mode. Mikey cowered away.

"So that chip is upgrading Stockman's armour the same way it upgraded the T-pod?" Leo said.

"There's no telling how powerful he can get. He could keep going until he's as big as the world!" Donnie answered.

"This has gone way too far. We have to tell Splinter!" Leo said.

"What? That we turned some nut job into a supervillain?" Raph said. "I mean he pounded us for being sleepy!"

"Look, we beat Stockman once, we can beat him again. We track him down, grab the T-pod and get back here before Splinter notices." Donnie said.

"If my opinion counts for anything." Mikey said, while he read a comic. "Donnie's right!"

"Hey, thanks Mikey!" he said. "But it doesn't!"

"Didn't think so!"

"Ok, let's head out!" Leo said.

"Wait, what about Karai?" Donnie asked.

"No dice. She said she'll be in her room, we can't drag her into disobeying rules again. You know what she's like!" Leo said.

Donnie shuddered.

{Later, in an old warehouse}

The turtles had tracked him down to an old warehouse.

"I'm not Baxter Stockman. I am… the Baxman! No… I am… The Supinator! No, that's terrible! Captain… Punch You Hard… AW… why is this so difficult?"

Then the turtles appeared at all four sides behind him.

"I kind of like 'The Supinator'" Mikey said.

Stockman only just noticed them. "You guys again?" he said.

"Alright, Stockman. Nobody wants to hurt you!" Leo said.

"We don't? Did I miss the meeting?" Raph said.

"We just want the T-pod!" Leo continued.

"Give up my source of power?" Stockman asked, testily. "Why? So you can laugh at me again? Throw me in a dumpster?" He drew up to his full height and all the turtles gasped.

But Raph only growled. "Sounds good to me!"

He charged, but Stockman raised a metal arm and knocked him into the wall.

The others also charged, but then he used his metal arms to knock Mikey and Donnie into the wall.

Leo managed to cut through the arm, but it grew back and one of the robotic hands that was cut off grew legs and got stuck on Leo's head.

He started running around everywhere. Raph and Donnie tried to help him, but the robot blasted their weapons away.

Then Leo got electrified and ran towards them, while the robot was still shooting.

Meanwhile, Mikey was distracting Stockman. He swung his kusarigama around him, but Stockman spun round like a spinning top.

Leo still had the robot on her head. Raph and Donnie ducked behind some old junk.

"What now?" Raph asked, covering his head.

Donnie then noticed some glass. He and Raph held up the glass and one of the lasers bounced off and on Leo's robot, which broke.

"Thanks!" Leo said, readjusting his mask.

They turned to face Stockman. He was now using Mikey as a lasso. The other turtles grabbed their weapons.

Raph was first to attack, but then Mikey crashed into him.

Leo cut the kusarigama chain and Donnie pulled out the naginata. He tried to bash Stockman, but he caught the staff and crush it.

They all ended up charging at him, but Stockman took them outside and chucked them in a dumpster.

"Foolish turtles!" Stockman said. "Did you really think you could defeat me?"

"Well, yeah!" Mikey said, who had a frying pan on his head.

"All my life people have laughed at me." Stockman said. "The other kids in school, my co-workers, the woman who fixed the copy-machine. But when they behold the power of this suit, they won't be laughing anymore. They'll tremble!"

There was a flash of red light and Stockman's armour became bigger and more powerful.

"What's happening?" Leo asked.

"Stockman and the T-pod!" Donnie explained, as the armour got a load more weapons. "Their marching. There becoming one single entity!"

"The Stockman-Pod!" Mikey said, in a creepy voice.

They all leaped out of the dumpster and ran. Stockman followed behind them.

"The Stockman-Pod is right on top of us!" Mikey yelled.

"Stop calling him that, that's a stupid name!" Raph said.

"Split up, he can't follow us all!" Leo ordered.

"No way, he's going to follow me!" Mikey said.

"Why would he follow you?" Leo asked.

"THEY ALWAYS FOLLOW ME!"

"Stop being paranoid and just do it!"

They all split up in different allays.

"AHH! I TOLD YOU HE WAS GOING TO FOLLOW ME!"

Mikey kept running, until he saw a pizza delivery guy. He grabbed the boxes.

"I've got you now!" Stockman said.

"Oh yeah?" Mikey said." Well I got…" he threw the pizzas in Stockman's face. "…HOT CHEESE!"

This gave him a chance to escape down a sewer entrance with the others.

{Back home}

They had just arrived in the lair.

"Alright, keep quiet!" Leo whispered.

But he spoke to soon, because the light came on and Splinter and Karai stood in front of them.

"And where have you been?" Splinter asked.

"Nowhere?" Raph said.

"How did you get so hurt?"

"Oh, well we were…um…" Leo said, looking at the others for help.

"Hit…"

"…by a…"

"…bus?" Mikey finished.

Splinter raised an eyebrow. Karai crossed her arms.

"'Hit by a bus?'" Donnie asked.

"Well what was I supposed to say? Meteor? Cow? Flying building?" Mikey said. They glared at each other.

Splinter sighed. "Well, you don't have to lie anymore. Miwa told me everything!"

Karai looked down, while Raph glared at her.

"Sorry, guys." She said quietly.

"Tell me what happened, from you this time!"

{In the dojo}

"…and then I threw hot pizza in his face and ran away." Mikey had just finished telling Splinter what he did to Stockman.

"Very resousful, Michelangelo!" Splinter said. "But I am still highly disappointed in you all. The first rule of being a ninja is 'Do No Harm'. Unless you need to do harm, then do LOTS of harm!"

"You're right Sensei." Leo said, head bowed. "I guess we did make a mess of things!"

"So…what do you think would be a fitting punishment?" he asked.

Leo thought about it. "We need to clean up our mess." he said determined.

"Yes." Splinter agreed. "You must stop this…Stockman-Pod."

"But, Sensei, that guy has already kicked our shells." Donnie said. "And now he's even more powerful! How are we supposed to stop him?"

"I know, I'll hit him REALLY hard!" Raph said.

"Raph, stop." Karai nudged him.

"Brute force is not the answer. You will need to rely on your ninja training."

"Excuse me, Sensei, but ninjas never had to go up against guys in armour!" Mikey said.

Splinter and Karai raised an eyebrow.

Mikey then looked behind them on the door. There was a picture of ninjas fighting against a samurai.

"Oh, I mean… ninjas ALWAYS had to go up against guys in armour!" he corrected himself.

"Play safe." Raph said.

"Father, what was their secret?" Karai asked.

"They understood that you do not fight the armour. You fight the man inside." Splinter explained.

They all stared at each other for a moment, until Mikey broke the silence.

"Why are we all looking at each other?" he asked, while the others sighed.

{Later, on a rooftop}

The boys and Karai were waiting for Mikey on a rooftop.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Donnie asked.

"Like Sensei said: Don't fight the armour, fight the guy inside." Leo explained.

"And what do we know about bad guys?" Karai said. "They love chasing Mikey!"

"GUYS!" Mikey screamed.

"Stockman-Pod has got…" he ducked. "…MISSILES!"

They all ducked out of the way. The missiles crashed into a door. Mikey swung his nunchuck over a telephone wire.

Underneath, Stockman was circled by the others. They all swung some chains like a lasso.

"Holy man!" Karai said. "Why didn't you tell me he was this big!" she yelled at Leo.

"Well, now you know!" he answered.

They swung the chains around Stockman, who glared at them.

They managed to secure him, while Mikey down jumped next to them.

"Now who's trembling in terror…AH" he screamed. Stockman broke the chains free, grabbed Mikey's face and swung him in a building.

"That's it!" Raph yelled. "You're going down!"

They all charged at him.

Donnie kicked him and then blew him back with his naginata.

Leo and Karai slashed their swords against him.

Raph stabbed him with his sai, with all with no effect.

He then got punched away and into wall.

"RAPH!"

Karai growled and leapt up on Stockman's back, but he just grabbed her and threw her into another wall.

"KARAI!"

Donnie and Leo leaped up at him, but he grabbed them and swung them towards the edge of a building.

They both yelled, but then they were caught by Raph and Karai, who hurled them up.

Stockman stood right in front of them.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Just one." Leo said. "'Bee's.'"

"Bees?"

Then Mikey leaped out from nowhere.

"BEEEEE'S" he yelled and shoved a bee-hive in Stockman's face.

While Stockman was busy, Leo noticed the T-pod in his chest.

They all charged at him, hitting him until he fell down the next building.

Karai leaped down on him. She then stabbed her sword in the T-pod. There was a flash of red light as the metal suit powered down.

The other turtles landed next to her.

Stockman climbed weakly out of his suit. His face was puffy from the bee stings.

"So…" he said. "We'll call it a tie?"

"Wanna call it a tie, Raph?" Leo asked him.

He cracked his knuckles. "Not yet."

They grabbed Stockman and threw him in the trash.

"Now it's a tie!" he said.

They all laughed and High-three-D. Then they headed towards the sewers.

{Back in the dojo}

"You all showed wisdom in defeating the Stockman-Pod!" Splinter was saying. "I am proud of you all!"

"Does this mean we're not grounded?" Leo asked.

Splinter thought for a moment. "Yes."

They all grinned.

"But first…" Splinter took out the wooden sword. "…RANDORI!"

They all screamed and ran off.

 **Whew!**

 **Sorry it took this long. Been busy lately. Travelling to visit my relatives in England. Still there!**

 **Bye!**


	6. Metalhead

Another day, another fight with the Kraang.

The four turtles and their sister Karai had traced them to an old warehouse, where they were avoiding to be zapped.

Leo dodged a laser. "Keep moving. Don't let them surround you." He instructed. "Failure is not an option!"

"Technically, failure is always an option!" Donnie said.

"You know what else is an option?" Raph asked. "Slapping you!"

"Less talk, more Kraang pummelling!" Karai said.

More Kraang kept blasting. Donnie ducked.

"Mikey, to the right!"

"You're right, or my right?" he asked. He found out when a Kraang blasted him.

"If you still want to know, you're right!" Karai said sarcastically, slicing her Kraang.

Donnie tried to bash the Kraang who zapped Mikey, with no effect.

"Are you kidding me?" he said to his staff. "I HATE THIS THING!"

Raph threw his sai in the Kraang's head.

"Nice work." He said sarcastically. "When we're done here, there's a marching band that needs a director!"

Donnie looked at his staff, but before he had time to even think, more Kraang came at him.

Leo came and sliced one straight through.

Raph ran up a pole and stabbed his sai's in one's shoulder. The alien part crawled out.

Karai was being chased by three, so she jumped on some crates, then sliced through them all at once.

Then a Kraang started talking to another.

"Kraang, the present is being a positive time to be the testing of the energy cannon." The droid said.

Some other Kraang droids went to open garage door and in it was their 'energy cannon'.

"Uh, guys!" Karai yelled warningly.

They all recruited.

"Everyone, stand your ground!" Leo ordered.

Then the energy cannon charged up.

"On second thought, RUN!" he changed his mind.

A Kraang pressed the 'fire' button.

The team split up. The energy cannon started firing everywhere. Leo leaped over one blast, Raph jumped on some crates, Mikey and Karai ducked behind some others and Donnie ducked. His staff ended up blasted.

"Are you kidding me?" he yelled.

"Dude, your weapon just exploded!" Mikey pointed.

"DUCK!" Karai yelled at Donnie.

He did. He ended up behind another stack of crates.

"How am I supposed to fight advanced alien technology with a stupid STICK?!" he said to himself and he put it back on his shell.

The others had come out and chucked their weapons in the Kraang's heads.

Then the cannon came towards them. They all recruited, weapons ready, except Donnie.

"Kraang, destroy the ones who call themselves when that witch is the signal is the signal that is given by me." A Kraang ordered.

While it said this, Leo noticed a fork-lift truck behind the cannon. He took a shuriken out, threw it and it pressed the 'go' button, making the truck crash into the Kraang droids and the cannon. They both exploded.

The brain part of the Kraang crawled out. Leo, Raph and Karai grinned at each other.

They all exited the warehouse via a window.

"Dumb luck!" Raph said.

"Wasn't luck, my friend." Leo said. "And 'dumb' had nothing to do with it!"

"True!" Karai said. "And only one of you is helping Donnie take whatever interesting thing he's found back to the lair!"

"What?" Leo asked, then turned. Donnie was, indeed, trying to tug something out of the warehouse.

"Hey, give me a hand with this!" he said.

"A hand with what?" Leo asked.

Donnie looked sheepish.

{Later, just outside a sewer entrance}

"We're carrying one of these things to the lair because…why?" Raph and Donnie were dragging half a Kraang droid behind them.

"Don't you want to know how these things work?" Donnie asked.

"I know how they work: you hit 'em till the brainy toy surprise pops out!" he answered.

"I'm with Raph on this one." Karai said. "It doesn't get simpler!" Mikey opened the sewer entrance.

"That's your problem, you two!" Donnie said. "You never think things through!"

He dropped the droids half in the entrance, but it got stuck.

"Is that supposed to fit?" Raph said dumbly. Donnie tried kicking it, with no effect.

{Back in the lair}

Donnie had finally managed to get the robot body in the lair.

"This technology is unlike anything I've ever seen!" he was saying. "Do you know what this is?"

He held up a small part of the robot body up to April, who was busy on her computer.

"No." she answered.

"Neither do I!" he answered. "But I can't wait to find out!"

At that moment, Splinter came in with a new staff.

"Hey, look, Spike." Raph said to his pet turtle. "Donnie got a new stick to break!"

Karai smirked behind her book. Donnie looked down.

"With all due respect, Sensei, I can't keep fighting alien technology with a six-foot staff!" he said. "I was hoping to upgrade my weapon."

Karai lowered her book. "What, you're going to use a seven-foot staff now?" she said, sarcastically.

"What I meant was using modern technology." Donnie corrected her.

"Ah, a solar-powered staff!" Splinter said, smiling.

"I'm serious, Sensei!"

"I know, and yes, you may upgrade your weapon." He answered, calmly.

"That's totally unfair, you can't just say… wait, did you just say…?" Donnie said.

"I think he did say yes, Donnie!" Karai said, grinning.

"Ninjas have improved their arsenal for centuries. We are masters of adaptation."

"That is GREAT!" Donnie said, taking the particles of the Kraang. "Cause with this technology, I will be invincible!"

"What should I make? Electric sai's? Multi-shot shuriken? PLASMA SWORDS?!" he was getting more excited about his ideas. "I just gave myself goose bumps."

He held one of his arms up to April. "You wanna feel?"

"Pass." She said.

"Good choice." Karai said, going back to her book.

"But remember!" Splinter told Donnie. "Technology isn't always the solution. It is you that must prevail in battle, not your weapon. Combat is not a video-game."

"That's it! I'll turn combat into a video-game! Thanks, sensei!" Donnie said, dragging the rest of the robot parts behind him.

"You're not serious?!" Karai called after him. He shut the lab door behind him.

"He's serious!" she corrected herself.

{Later}

Mikey had gone to sleep on the tier swing, April and Karai were using April's computer and Leo and Raph were playing a video-game.

"Hey guys!" April called to them. "Check out this post I got!"

"Hang-on, April, I just need to destroy Lame-o-nardo." Raph answered, hurriedly pressing his buttons.

"Who's losing?" Karai asked. At that moment Raph pushed a button and beat Leo. He did a victory dance.

"Leo." Karai answered, grinning. Raph pushed Leo aside and came over.

"So what's up?" Raph asked, sitting next to April. Leo stood behind them. He smacked Raph on the head for good measure.

"We set up a message board to collect unusual sightings around New York." Karai explained. "People send in pics, videos…"

"We also get some that could help us track the Kraang and find my Dad." April said. "Like this video of a gas explosion." She clicked on the video. It showed a zoom-in showing something.

"A Kraang droid!" Leo said.

"WHERE?!" Mikey yelled, waking up and falling into the pool underneath him. The others disregarded him.

"We'll check it out tonight!" Leo said.

"Why not now?" April asked.

"Because it's day-time, we can't let anyone see us." Leo explained.

"Well, I can!" April said closing her laptop and getting up. She headed towards the exit. Leo followed her.

"April, think about this!" he warned her. "It could be dangerous!"

"You know what else could be dangerous?" She challenged. "Standing between me and my Father!"

She frowned. Leo backed away. "Okay." He said. April had won.

"You sure about this, April?" Karai said, worriedly.

"As sure as I can be!" April headed out.

"You gotta work on you toughness, Leo!" Karai joked. "She won that battle in seconds."

"Not funny, Karai!" Leo said. Raph laughed.

{Outside a Kraang warehouse}

April was hiding behind a garbage pile, when she saw a Kraang arrive.

It walked up to the door and typed in the password.

"Okay Kraang creep!" she said to herself. "Lead the way!"

"Or, you could memorize the password and sneak in!" a voice said behind April. She jumped. Behind a trash can opposite her was Karai.

"What are you doing here?" April asked, as the Kraang went in.

"Taking out the trash." She answered sarcastically. "What do you think? Leo sent me right after you left!"

"Why?"

"You really are dumb…" Karai responded. "Because you need protection. You may not have ninja skills, but I do! You need my help, Princess!"

April sighed. "Well, type out the password and let's do this!"

The two girls walked up to the door. Karai typed in the code and they sneaked in.

{Back at the lair}

Leo was watching his usual Space-Heroes program, when there was the sound of metal clanging on the ground. Mikey clutched his pizza box.

Out of the lab door, a metal robot appeared. He was built to look like a turtle, except his shell was a man-hole cover and he had wires connecting his arms and legs.

"Take me to your leader!" its mouth opened revealing a megaphone and speaking in a robotic voice.

"Leo, it's for you!" Mikey said dumbly. Leo stood up.

"What is this thing?" he asked Donnie, who came out of the lab.

"Gentlemen." He said. "And Raphael!" Raph frowned.

"This is the future of ninjitsu!" Donnie continued, pointing at the robot.

"I always thought the future of ninjitsu would be taller!" Raph said. The robot was indeed very short.

"Aww!" Mikey cooed. "He's so cute!" He started tickling the robot under its neck.

Then the robot opened its mouth revealing the megaphone plus lots of guns, missile launchers, wings and a base-ball bat. It made Mikey jump back.

"He doesn't like being tickled!" Donnie said, patting the robots head.

{Back at the Kraang warehouse}

The two girls crouched behind some wooden crates as a Kraang went past them. Another Kraang arrived and they started talking.

"Is that which is unstable mutagen being ready to be tested in the experiment that Kraang is being ready to begin?" one asked.

"The unstable mutagen will be tomorrow unleashing in the water supply." The other answered.

"The water supply?" April asked.

"Oh no." Karai whispered, but then motioned her to be quiet.

"Maybe the infected humans will be good way to perfect the mutagen to the point of perfection." the other droid said, walking off.

April leaned forward, but accidently pushed the crate forward. On it happened to be a fire extinguisher, which crashed on the ground.

Karai glared and the two of them moved to the other pile of crates. But the droid moved towards them.

It picked up the extinguisher and analysed it.

"Think ninja!" April whispered. She then noticed a window and nudged Karai. She saw it too. They nodded to each other, but then the droid heard them.

It walked towards them. But when it arrived, there was nothing there. It then turned at the sound of a window opening.

It then came over to that. It didn't notice Karai sneaking up behind him and slicing him to bits. The brain crawled out.

"Nice job!" April said as Karai landed next to her.

"Not bad yourself, even if you did almost sell us out!" she answered, as April rolled her eyes.

"Now we need to contact the guys. We need to let them know about what the Kraang are up to!" she said.

"They should be out on patrol soon. We can go look for them!" Karai said and they set off.

{Back at the lair}

Mikey was making faces at the robot, to see what it could do. It just stayed still.

"Isn't it great?" Donnie asked the others. "I reverse engineered it from the Kraang droid."

"Ok." Leo said dumbly, examining the robot. "Why?"

"So, the drone can handle the dangerous stuff, while we stay out of harm's way!" Donnie explained.

"Oh, I get it!" Raph said sarcastically. "This is for wimps, too afraid to fight!"

"No, it's for wimps too smart to fight!" Donnie said. "I…I mean…" he tried to correct himself.

He got distracted when Mikey banged the robot's head.

"Let's call him Metalhead!" he said. "Why, you ask? Because he has a head and it's made of…"

"We get it!" Leo interrupted.

"I don't need a toaster to fight my battles for me!" Raph said, annoyed.

"This is ridiculous, Donnie, it takes the whole point out of being a ninja!" Leo said, even more annoyed.

"It's EXACTLY the point of being a ninja, we adapt!" Donnie contradicted.

"Now watch this." He said. "Attack the drone. Give it all you got!"

"You sure?" Leo asked. "I don't wanna break your toy…"

"I do!"

Raph smacked past Leo and walked up to the drone. Donnie pressed a button on the remote and the robot prepared itself.

Raph charged, pulling out his sai's. He leaped in the air and prepared to stab it. Donnie simply twiddled the arm button and Metalhead caught Raph in a second.

Donnie made Metalhead bash him from one side to the other and then threw him away.

He grinned, but he then realized that Leo and Mikey were coming at the robot.

They leaped at both his sides and started swiping at him with their weapons, with no effect.

Donnie twiddled the nobs. Metalhead grabbed their weapons and made them crash into each other.

He then stepped on Leo's foot. Being made of metal, it made him yell. Metalhead then kicked towards Raph, making Donnie duck.

It then turned to Mikey, who gulped. He ended up landing into Leo and Raph.

"I kicked your shells! And I didn't even have to use the laser cannon!" Donnie said. "Face it, guys, with this thing, I'm invincible!"

Raph got up. "Oh yeah?" He knocked the remote out of Donnie's hand.

"You know what I mean!" Donnie said, picking up the remote. When he got up, he found himself face to face with Splinter.

"Sensei, I was wondering if I could take Metalhead for a spin tonight?" he asked.

"You may." Splinter answered.

"That's totally unfair! You can't just… wait, what?" Donnie said, getting the wrong idea again.

"You have created this new weapon. We must see how well it works!" Splinter said, patting the robots head.

"Well, that's great!" Donnie said. "Thank you, Sensei!"

"But it is a test only!" Splinter said. "Do not take it into combat!"

"No problem, Sensei!" Donnie said. Splinter left.

"You're taking it into combat, aren't you?" Raph asked, as soon as he left.

"Totally!"

{On the rooftops}

Leo, Raph and Mikey landed on a rooftop, while Metalhead followed clumsily. His metal parts clanged noisily. He arrived in front of the others.

Leo face palmed. "Should we double back? I think there's a car alarm we haven't set off!" he said.

"I kinda like it!" Raph said sarcastically. "It goes with the sirens and cries for help!" he patted Metalheads head.

Donnie was in the lair, using Metalhead as a communicator.

"Oh come on, you guys are just jealous because you're out there in the cold, and I'm here eating Mikey's last piece of pizza!" he said taking a bite.

"HEY!" Mikey said, kicking the robots leg, ending up hurting his foot.

"Hello?" someone called out.

"Quiet, someone's coming." Leo said.

They all crouched down. Metalhead creaked.

"Guys, it's us!" They looked down.

"April and Karai!" Leo said. The three of them jumped down.

"Guys, we were just looking for you." April said.

"Figured it was patrol time and here you are." Karai said.

Then Metalhead jumped down and landed in the trash can. Leo face palmed again.

Metalhead exited the trash bin.

"Still, it's stealthier than the real Donatello!" Raph commented.

"Alright, I'm gonna ask this once and it's going to sound cliché: what the heck is that?" Karai asked.

"That is Donnie's 'Future of ninjitsu', Metalhead." Leo answered.

"Catchy name, right?" Mikey said. "My idea!"

"As usual!" Karai muttered. "Also, I always thought the future of ninjitsu would be slightly taller!"

"And that, sis, is what I said!" Raph grinned.

April looked at it. Then suddenly the microphone switched on and Donnie's voice rang out.

"Oh, sorry, April." He said. "I'm still getting used to the controls!" Everyone covered their ears.

"There's your point!" Karai said.

"Oops, sorry!" Donnie switched to normal voice. "Megaphone button got stuck!"

"Guys, we have to hurry!" April continued. "The Kraang are going to poison the water supply with mutagen!"

"The whole city will become a disaster area!" Leo said.

"There'll be mutant everywhere!" Donnie said, through Metalhead.

"Wow, think of all the friends we could make!" Mikey said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Excuse me for being a glass half-full kinda guy!" he said.

After a pause Leo said: "Let's go!"

"Yeah, the Kraang don't stand a chance!" Donnie said, but Leo put his hand in front of him. "What?" he asked.

"Donnie, I need you to hang back!" Leo said. "Metalhead is just too clumsy, it'll get in our way!"

"Clumsy?" Donnie asked, insulted. As he said it, he knocked over some trash cans.

"I did that on purpose to emphasize my point!" he excused.

"Well it didn't work. April you stay with Metal legs and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!" Karai said, following her brothers.

"It's Metalhead!" Donnie yelled. She stopped and grinned.

"I know, that was a teaser!" she said.

April put a hand on Metalheads shoulder, who looked down miserably.

{Later}

Leo, Raph, Karai and Mikey had just landed on top of the Kraang warehouse. April and Donnie stayed back.

April sat casually looking at the scene. Donnie looked at her through Metalhead.

"So, hehe." He said chuckling, trying to make a good impression. "You like heavy metal?" he tried to joke, but it wasn't very funny.

{In the warehouse}

The Kraang were carrying mutagen in their arms.

"It's like a Kraang picnic down there!" Leo said from above.

"Yeah, and it's not the pleasant kind!" Karai joked.

"Ready to bash some bots?" Raph asked.

"Destroy some droids?" Leo fist palmed.

"Kick some Kraang?" Karai asked taking out her claws.

"Clean some closets?" Mikey said. They all looked at him.

"Uh, I meant to say 'crush some Kraang'?" he corrected.

Leo and Raph jumped down, slicing to droids.

A Kraang came up behind them, but Karai jumped down, using her claws to slice it.

Two more came, but Mikey yelled "BOOYAKASHA" and started punching the Kraang, until Raph pulled him off.

They hid behind some oil containers, but then a weakened Kraang pointed at the turtles and whirred, giving away their hideout.

The Kraang turned and started blasting them.

They all dived behind some crates.

{Back on the rooftop}

Donnie was still staring at April through Metalhead.

"Look at her!" he said dreamily. "She's so beautiful!"

He came in closer to the screen.

"On this monitor she can't tell I'm staring at her!" he said to himself.

"You do know that's not muted?" April said.

Caught by surprise, Donnie yelled and fell backwards.

"Oh…of course!" Donnie excused. "If it was muted, you couldn't hear me joking!" he slapped the remote on his face, embarrassed.

He pressed a button. The megaphone turned on: "I don't know if she bought that!"

"That's the megaphone." April reminded him.

"I KNOW!" Donnie said, turning off the megaphone. "So how do you think the fights going?"

At that moment, a huge laser blast shot towards them, blowing them back. They heard Mikey screaming.

"Not great!" April said.

{Back inside}

The Kraang kept blasting the team.

"LEO!" Raph yelled at him. "We're running out of…" They ducked behind more crates at the edge of the warehouse.

"…room!" he finished.

"We're trapped!" Leo noted.

"Or maybe THEIR the ones who are trapped!" Mikey said, looking up from behind an oil barrel.

"No, it's us!" he corrected.

"So what's the plan now, Leo?" Karai asked.

"Working on it!" he answered.

"Well, hurry up or we're toast!"

Just then, something else started blasting the Kraang from above. It was Donnie, through Metalhead.

He landed down on the Kraang with crocked arms.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"And what's wrong with your arms?" Karai asked.

"My hands are on my hips?" he asked.

"No!" she answered. Raph face-palmed.

"Oh, sorry." He rearranged his arms.

The Kraang pointed their guns at him.

They started blasting him, but Metalhead was probably made to be immune to those shots, because nothing happened to him.

They stopped shooting.

"Now it's my turn!" Donnie yelled. He pressed a button and on his left arm appeared a gun. "Eat hot laser!"

He fired at the Kraang and at everything else around him like a crazy maniac.

Then on his other arm he shot his rocket hand and punched the Kraang in the faces.

The hand returned.

"Hey, Raph!" Donnie called out to him. "How does it feel to be sewed up by a toaster?"

Raph glared.

"Burn." Mikey said.

"Yeah, I thought that!" Donnie said, not noticing what was behind him.

"No, BURN!" Mikey pointed at the Kraang behind him.

"Oh, right!" On one of his hands appeared another gun, but instead of firing laser's, it shot out a huge flame.

One of the knocked out droids said. "That thing that does violence to Kraang, used to do violence FOR Kraang." It powered down and the brain came out.

Donnie was still shooting lasers. He accidently aimed at the turtles and Karai.

"DUDE!" Mikey yelled.

"Mind aiming somewhere OTHER than us?!" Karai said.

"Donnie, watch the friendly fire!" Leo said.

Donnie pointed at some other Kraang. But then he shot at one and didn't notice the gas bottles and caused an explosion. It blew Metalhead back, also knocking off the antenna on his head.

"NO! I lost the control signal!" Donnie tried to press a few buttons. The he noticed something on the screen.

"What's that Kraang doing?" he asked to himself. A brain had climbed on top of Metalhead's head and focused.

Then Metalhead's lights turned pink. The Kraang brain had taken control.

"Oh oh, GUYS!" Donnie yelled through the microphone, realizing what happened. "If you can hear me, YOU MIGHT WANNA RUN!"

Leo was helping Karai get up. They all turned. They had heard Donnie all right. Metalhead stood before them.

"The ones that are called turtles and the one known as Karai will know become the turtles and Karai that are…" it put the megaphone on. "…DESTROYED!"

"Phew!" Mikey said. "I was really afraid at the beginning at the sentence, but then I lost interest at…" he didn't finish because the gun came on.

"You might wanna worry NOW!" Karai yelled, taking out her knife. "If it's as powerful as I saw it, then were toast! Literally!" she yelled as it shot a laser towards her.

Donnie watched in horror.

"Come on, come on!" he tried to press a few buttons, but nothing worked.

"Maybe if I can override the…"

"Donatello." Splinter appeared putting a hand on his shoulder. "The time for games is over!"

Donnie Looked determined. He threw down the remote.

"You're right!" he said. "My brothers and sister need me!"

"Wait!" Splinter stopped him. Donnie turned.

Splinter held up a staff. He threw it to Donnie.

He hesitated, but twirled and sheathed it behind his back/shell.

He headed out.

{Back at the warehouse}

The team were dodging Metalheads lasers.

Mikey threw his nunchuck at him, but he hooked it around his gun.

"Give him everything you've got!" Leo ordered.

Raph attacked the head, Leo the chest, Karai tried to cut off the arms and Mikey bashed his nunchuck's on the back. Nothing seemed to harm it.

"It's got to have a weak spot or something!" Karai said, stopping.

"This always works!" Mikey said and kicked Metalhead between the legs. He only succeeded in hurting his foot.

"Well, usually." He corrected. Metalhead punched him back.

He then turned and punched Leo, Raph and Karai. They all fell back.

Metalhead stood before them, more Kraang behind it, ready to fire.

"Now Kraang will destroy you!" Metalhead said. "Wich one wishes to be destroyed first by Kraang?"

"MEEE!" a voice yelled from above.

Donnie landed in front of the rest of his team, his staff ready.

"DONNIE!" Mikey yelled. "Banging entrance, dude!"

"You guys deal with the droids!" Donnie ordered. "I'll handle Metalhead!"

"With pleasure!" Karai grinned, leaping into battle with the others.

Metalhead looked at Donnie.

"It is the maker of the tech which is the tech of Kraang!" it said.

Donnie twirled his staff.

"Come on!" he said. "Give me your best…WOAH-AAAAH!" he yelled, because Metalhead shot his rocket hand at him. Donnie ducked.

He managed to bat the hand away. He then tried to attack the robot, but Metalhead answered back by shooting lasers at him. Donnie jumped out of the way.

But then one of the lasers hit the top part of his staff, snapping it.

"Not again!" he said.

"Really, Donnie?" Karai yelled, from halfway across from the fight. Donnie glared back, but his attention was caught by Metalhead. He had opened his mask and two tiny bombs came out. It blew both of them back.

Then Donnie noticed a pillar that had been damaged by the bombs.

He had an idea. "That might work!" he said to himself. He then called out: "HEY KRAANG!"

It shot lasers towards him.

"The one that is called your mother wears the boots that are made for combat!" he yelled at the robot.

 **Was it supposed to be an insult? Cause I wear super-hot combat boots. Good for kicking stuff! Back to the story…**

"The comment that is made by you shows ignorance of Kraang." Metalhead answered. "The ones known by you as mother…"

"JUST COME GET ME!"

Metalhead shot more eyebombs at him, but he jumped out of the way. The eyebombs exploded on the pillar. Donnie landed behind Metalhead, just as the pillar fell down on them. He held up the remnants of his staff to prevent the pillar falling on him.

It fell on Metalhead. Donnie's held up staff stabbed the robot in the chest.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Donnie yelled in triumph.

"Sounds weird when he says it!" mikey said.

"Sounds weird when YOU say it!" Raph said.

"Sounds weird when you talk about it!" Karai grinned.

"The revenge will be had on those who call themselves the turtles and Karai!" the Kraang said its final word threw Metalhead and powered down. The brain jumped off on Donnie's face, but was swiped off by Karai. It crawled away.

"Nice job bro!" Mikey said.

"Way to go, Donnie!" Leo complimented.

"Yeah, not bad!" Raph said. "Except for that part where you built the thing in the first place. And the part where it broke. AND the part where it tried to kill us. And the part…"

"In other words, every bad part!" Karai said.

"Okay, I get it!" Donnie said exasperated.

{Back at the lair}

The boys were playing on one of their arcade games, Karai was reading one of her _Dark Blade_ Japanese novels and Donnie was fixing up a new tool.

Splinter came in.

"What troubles you, Donatello?" he asked.

Donnie sighed. "This was all fault, Sensei."

"You are responsible, yes!" Splinter said.

Donnie looked down. "Yeah."

"Responsible for destroying the mutagen. Responsible for saving the people of this city. Responsible for defeating advanced technology using only ingenuity, bravery and a stick!" Splinter finished.

Donnie smiled and got up. "Thanks, Sensei." He said. "Maybe your right!"

"I am!"

"I guess with proper training, there's nothing better than a wooden stick!"

Splinter nodded.

"Except a laser guided, missile launching wooden stick!" he said holding it up and twirling it. He pressed the base on the ground. It started shaking.

The other turtles, who were fighting to get on the arcade game, looked up. Karai suddenly looked up, alarmed, from her book.

"It's not supposed to do that!" Donnie yelled. "RUUUUUUN!"

"DONATELLO, YOU ARE DEAD FOR THIS!" Karai yelled, as she and the others ran.

 **Finally!**

 **Sorry it took so long. I've got a science test coming up and it's not going to be pretty!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Review.**


	7. Monkey Brains

{In the dojo}

Michelangelo and Donatello were preparing to spar.

Mikey finished warming up and Donnie got ready to attack. He tried to kick Mikey, who jumped out of the way. Donnie grabbed Mikey's arm, but he flipped. Still holding his arm, Donnie rolled Mikey on his shell and he back-flipped off, laughing.

Donnie sighed. "Dude, what are you doing?" he asked. "You don't defend against Sayo-naghe with back-flips!"

"Why not?" Mikey asked him.

"The best defence is to roll along my back and take me to the ground and put me in an arm lock. Unless, of course, I counter…" he started talking strategy for a while until Mikey interrupted.

"Hey man, you can't take the fire out of…" he back-flipped. "Doctor Flippenstein!"

"I don't even know what that means!" Donnie said.

Then he saw Splinter entering the dojo. He came up to him.

"Master Splinter, what would you do if someone tried to throw you at Sayo-naghe?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know." He answered calmly.

"Come on, you must have planned a response for every attack!" Donnie pressed on.

"If you think too much about what is coming, you lose sight of what is." Splinter said. "You must be fully in the moment if you have to fight without thinking."

"Why would I want to fight without thinking?" Donnie asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Splinter said, turning around.

"Prepare to defend against… SAYO-NAGHE!" he had Donnie on the floor in seconds.

"Ow!" Donnie said. "That wasn't Sayo-naghe!"

Splinter chuckled. "No, but you thought it would be! Now, would you like to defend against a spinning back-kick?" he asked.

"No. I'm good!" Donnie said weakly, rubbing his head. Splinter left.

Mikey laughed. "You know what would have worked back there?" he answered for Donnie. "BACK-FLIP."

Donnie sighed.

{Later, in Donnie's lab}

Donnie was working on a poster with so many lines, only he could understand them.

"What are you up to, Donnie?" A voice behind him asked. It was Leo, Raph and Mikey standing next to him. Karai sat on the desk.

"Just putting the finishing touches to my Master Plan." He answered.

"Master Plan?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, to get April to hang out with me!" Donnie said, getting back to his work.

They all laughed.

"Try this." Leo suggested. "'April. Do you want to hang out with me?'"

"Why not." Karai said. "It worked on me, it'll work with April!"

"You. Hung out with Leo?" Raph asked.

"On patrol." Leo said hastily.

 **Don't believe it? It's true, they were the only ones who weren't doing anything, so they "hung out"!**

"Besides, it's not that simple." Donnie said. "I have to prepare for every possible response to maximise my chances of success!"

"Aww, that's so romantic." Mikey said.

Donnie took the poster and stuck it on a billboard on wheels.

 **Best description, don't complain!**

"You do know that April's my best friend, right Donnie?" Karai asked. "I could always organize something for you." She offered.

"Nah, I'll stick to the poster." Donnie assured. Then he cleared his throat to explain the chart to them.

"Yeah, for example, if April says she can't because she has home-work, then I will suggest an informal study session and serve healthy, brain stimulating snacks!" he said.

"Well, what if she says she can't because you're a total nerd?" Raph asked, sarcastically.

"Cause that's true!" Karai said, fist-bumping Raph.

"Ah, that's this thread here." Donnie pointed at a line. "I will list my many NON-nerdy qualities and suggest activities that will highlight my coolness, such as skate-boarding or shark-wrestling!"

"Shark-wrestling?" Karai asked, startled.

"Don't worry, I'll be doing the wrestling!" Donnie assured.

"I meant, where are you going to get the sharks?" she said. Donnie grumbled.

Then April came in.

"Guys!" she yelled.

Donnie panicked and twirled his chart around so it showed a poster of a 'Space-Heroes' movie.

April set her laptop on the desk and typed in a video.

A news reporter voice came out.

"'For now, the scientist, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, has been reported missing. I spoke with Rockwell's colleague, Dr. Victor Falco.'"

The image changed to another man, who had to be Dr. Falco.

"'I hadn't heard from him in days, so I stopped by his lab.'" He said. "'The place was a mess. He was gone. I…fear the worst!'"

April closed her laptop.

"So?" Raph asked.

"So, the Kraang have been kidnapping scientists from all over the city! Including my Dad!" April said.

"That's probably what happened to this Rockwell guy." Karai said, thoughtfully.

"Or they may not be connected at all!" Leo said.

"Only one way to find out! We should go to that lab and look around." April said.

"April's right. We should go check it out!" Donnie said. "What's that? You guys are busy? Guess it's just the two of us, April." He said leading her out of the lair, grinning at the guys.

"Huh, I bet that wasn't on his 'Flow-chart'!" Leo said.

"Go check!" Karai said.

"Woah!" Leo said, checking it.

"What?"

"It is!" he looked. "That. Is spooky!"

Karai got up, walked over to the chart and turned it back to the poster.

"I do not want to have anything to do with that chart!" Karai said. "I'm going back to whatever busy activity Donnie was talking about!"

The others grinned and followed her.

{At a lab}

There was a clicking sound and the door opened.

"There isn't an electrical lock out there my digital lock pick can't crack!" Donnie said, holding it up.

"Smooth!" April said and Donnie grinned.

They entered, April holding up a torch. The place was full of old trashed chemical bottles. There was a desk with papers everywhere.

"Wow, this place is a wreck!" Donnie whispered.

April held up the torch to a certain part of the lab. There was a cage with a broken door.

"Ugh." April groaned. "He must have been experimenting on animals!"

Then they saw a creepy looking dentist chair.

"Either someone was up to some secret research or they were renting this from one freaky dentist!" Donnie whispered.

They went to the desk. Donnie looked at a paper, then tried the draws. The first one only had chemicals. The other, slightly bigger, had files in it. He looked closer and April took out a can of…

"Mutagen!" Donnie said.

Then April saw something. "Donnie, look out!"

A man swung a golf club at him, but Donnie used his staff to pin him down.

April switched on the light. "Doctor Falco!"

Falco screamed. "Aah! What are you?!" when he saw Donnie.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you!" he reassured.

"You already hurt me!"

"I mean, anymore."

"We're here to help!" April said.

{Shortly}

"I'm sorry, I wish I knew something about your Father." Falco told April. "But I don't."

"So, what can you tell us about this?" Donnie asked, holding up the mutagen.

"Some shady, cooperate goon payed Rockwell a lot of money to experiment with it." Falco answered.

"This the guy?" April asked, holding up a photo of a Kraang costume.

"That's him!" Falco confirmed.

"The Kraang!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Well, I wanted no part of that stuff!" Falco said. "Who knows what kind of…monstrosities could result." He looked at Donnie. "No offence."

"Some taken."

"Is that what was in that cage over there?" April asked pointing. "One of his monstrosities?"

"Can we ease up on the 'M' word, please?" Donnie asked.

"That's where he kept the monkey he was experimenting on." Falco answered.

"Woah!" Donnie said. "It sure didn't like being locked in there!"

"Rockwell didn't treat it very well!" Falco said.

"Maybe the Kraang didn't take Rockwell." April said, thoughtfully. "Maybe the monkey went berserk, busted out of the cage and dragged him off! Or worse!"

{Back outside}

April and Donnie were heading towards the nearest sewer entrance.

"So, how do you suppose we're going to find Rockwell without any leads?" April was asking.

"Well, maybe we'll know more once we have a look at his flash drive." Donnie said.

"What flash drive?" April asked.

"The one I swiped off his desk!" Donnie said, holding it up.

"Nice!"

"Yeah." Donnie said, putting his hands behind his head. "Well, keeping cool under pressure is the hole-mark of a…"

He was cut short, because a monkey landed in front of them and roared. Donnie immediately stepped in front of April, his staff ready.

"Careful, Donnie!" April yelled. "That's a dangerous mutant!"

"That makes two of us!" He twirled his staff and tried to attack, but the monkey kicked him away. He picked up the staff, sniffed it and threw it away.

"Donnie, are you okay?" April asked.

He rubbed his head. "I'm good!"

He tried to attack, but the monkey dodged easily. He tried to throw shurikens and that's what made the monkey really mad. He attacked Donnie with hits that were too painful to watch.

"Donnie!" April yelled worriedly.

"I was just figuring out his timing." He said getting up. "He is gonna regret…" he didn't finish because the monkey punched him.

"And that." Another punch.

"That." More punches.

"And a lot of regrets, monkey!"

The monkey grabbed him by the head and threw him down. He then leaped on him and punched him a lot of times. **Sorry, it was all I could think of.**

Donnie tried to block the attacks, with little success. He then got thrown towards April's side.

The monkey then grabbed April's shoulders and roared. Then for some reason he calmed down a bit.

April put her hands on his shoulders reassuringly.

"It's okay." She said soothingly. The monkey let her go then gave her a thoughtful **?** Look. Then he recovered, roared at her and climbed off on the buildings.

April went back to Donnie.

"Are you hurt?" She asked him.

"Just my pride." He said. "And my internal organs." He added weakly before fainting.

{Back at the lair}

Donnie and April had just arrived in the lair. Karai was in her room, Mikey and Leo were watching TV and Raph was playing a game.

They came over to them.

"What happened?" Raph asked.

"Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey!" April answered. The others looked at each other. Then Leo came over and helped Donnie go to the sofa.

"April, can you get an ice pack?" he asked. Donnie groaned weakly and lay down.

"Donnie, are you gonna be okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He answered.

"In that case…" They all burst out laughing. Donnie blushed.

"You got beaten up by a monkey?" Raph asked still laughing. "In front of your GIRLFRIEND?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Donnie said. "And that monkey was a dangerous mutant!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he went bananas!" Leo said and they all laughed hard.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Leo stopped. "He went aped!" More laughter.

Then April came in with an ice pack. Raph noticed this.

"Alright, no more monkey puns!" They all acted serious, while April put the ice on Donnie's head.

Then Karai came in.

"What's going on?" She asked. "I can barely hear myself think!"

"The guys were laughing at Donnie because he was hurt!" April answered, glaring at them.

"No, we were laughing at him because he got hurt by a MONKEY!" Mikey said, and they laughed again.

Karai raised an eyebrow. Leo noticed this and signalled the other two to stop. Judging by the look on her face, this wasn't the kind of thing Karai would laugh about.

"Was it a mutant?" she asked her tone serious. Donnie nodded.

"Then I'm on Donnie's side guys!" she frowned at the other turtles. "If this is a mutant we're talking about, then it's all kinds of serious."

"Glad someone's on my side!" April said.

"That doesn't mean I don't find it hilarious!" Karai said, grinning mischievously. She returned to her room, but everyone heard a small hint of a laugh.

{Later}

Donnie was kneeling by the pool miserably.

"I just don't get it." He said to himself. "I mean I'm a highly trained martial artist, how could I lose to something so… mindless!" he hit the water in frustration.

Splinter then appeared behind him.

"You are very intelligent." He said. "But in a fight, you cannot be up here!" he indicated his head, meaning the brain. Donnie got up.

"But I just don't understand how you can fight withought thinking!" Donnie said.

Then Mikey walked towards them. He was busy listening to some music to notice them.

"Observe." Splinter said.

When Mikey got close, Splinter tried to punch him three times, but Mikey, even with his head in the music, dodged the first two and blocked the last one. **Donnie's face was priceless!**

"You see?" Splinter said. "Mikey does not think!"

Mikey, apparently, heard the compliment and said: "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Splinter said calmly. Then, this time withought Mikey noticing, he used his tail to trip Mikey up. He ended up on a beanbag.

"You must find the space _between_ your thoughts and learn to live there." Splinter explained to Donnie. "That's what Michelangelo does."

"True, but Mikey's got a lot more space between his thoughts than I do!" Donnie said, as Mikey found a piece of stale pepperoni and ate it. **Which pretty much proves his point!**

"Yes, well, Michelangelo has his challenges too!" Splinter said.

{Later still}

April was looking at the flash drive from the lab.

"Guys, I think I found something!" She called them over. They all sat beside her.

"These notes are hard to follow, but it looks like Rockwell was able to modify the mutagen!"

"You think it's possible?" Karai asked her friend.

"With the right instruments, yes." She answered.

"But why would he do that?" Leo asked.

"He thought he could use it to create a neural chemical that would temporarily give someone psychic abilities." April explained.

"You mean that monkey was psychic?" Raph asked.

"It's more like he was reading our emotions!" April answered. "After all he was only hostile when Donnie was hostile."

"Yeah, well, next time I'll be sure to think friendly thoughts while I'll be beating a little sunshine into him!" he said, doing a threatening 'fist-in-hand' gesture.

"Sounds good enough to me!" Karai grinned.

"Ok, we need to track him down, before he attacks someone else." Leo said. "Let's go up to the surface, spread out and search!"

"How are we going to stay in contact?" Raph asked.

"I have a little something that might help!" Donnie stood up.

"Oh, here we go!" Karai face-palmed.

"Gentlemen! And ladies!" Donnie announced. "I give you… the T-phone!" He held up a cell-phone-like object, shaped like a turtle shell.

 **If you need to think about Karai's home screen, then you choose between either red or dark purple. I couldn't really decide.**

"Dude, I'm in charge of naming stuff!" Mikey said. "I would have called it… the T-phone!"

"I _did_ call it the T-phone!" Donnie said.

"Yeah, but _I_ would have called it the T-phone." Mikey said, miserably. Raph hit him on the head with his comic.

"Thank you!" Karai said, sighing.

 **Ok, I know she's not good at saying proper thank you's, but I figured sarcastic ones wouldn't be bad!**

Donnie held up his T-phone to April.

"And, April, if you give me your cell number, I can patch you into our network!" he said.

"Sweet!" she dialled her number.

"Ha!" He said to Raph, withought her hearing. "See that? I got her number!"

"Her numbers on the fridge, you dork." Raph said.

"You know, for a genius smart enough to design a 'hang-out-plan' poster, you don't notice the easy stuff!" Karai smirked. Donnie grumbled.

{Later, on the surface}

April called the turtles and Karai after questioning someone.

"Guys, someone spotted the monkey on Bleaker!" she said.

Raph answered. "I think I'm on his trail!" he signed off and called Karai.

"Karai, I'm heading you're way, catch up!" he said.

"Got it!"

She met up with Raph and they didn't have to go far because they saw the monkey running across the road.

"We got eyes on him!" Karai informed Leo. "He's headed South on Delaney!"

Donnie answered. "I'm on Houston! I'll cut him off!"

He ran in the direction of the monkey, until he suddenly disappeared.

"He changed direction!" Leo said. He called Karai.

"Karai, you go after him!"

"On it!" she managed to chase him until she saw it go past near Mikey was.

"Mikey, get off that game and chase the monkey!" she yelled through her phone.

Mikey was caught by surprise, but said: "I'm on it!"

He grabbed his skate-board and chased after it.

He tried to throw his kusarigama chain at him, but it changed direction. The chain wrapped itself around a lamp-post, causing Mikey to crash into it.

Raph managed to catch up with the monkey and was then joined by Leo and Karai, then Mikey (Who was still rubbing his head) and then by Donnie and April.

They all ended up on the same road, with no trace of the monkey.

"Anyone see where it went?" Leo asked.

"I thought he went off in that direction!" Donnie pointed west.

"I thought it was that way!" Raph pointed the opposite way.

They all started discussing where it went. Mikey started calling: "Here, monkey, monkey, monkey!"

Only April and Karai noticed something.

April somehow could feel the presence of someone. When she saw her walking, Karai followed her curiously.

They came over to a dumpster. Karai stayed back. April opened the **box?** And saw the monkey inside.

She coaxed it out smiling. The monkey seemed to have calmed down.

Then suddenly Karai yelled: "Mikey, NOW!"

Mikey **for once** understood. He threw his kusarigama and managed to chain up the monkey. **Pun not intended, but it was kind of a good one!**

The monkey roared.

"Ha! Gotcha that time!" Mikey said triumphantly.

"Great, we got the monkey. But we're not any closer to finding Dr. Rockwell." Raph said.

The monkey roared, but April seemed to notice something.

"Actually, we're a lot closer than you think!" She turned to the others.

"How?" Karai asked, becoming more interested in how April knew.

"I think this _is_ Dr. Rockwell!"

{Back at Falco's lab}

The monkey sat in the dentist chair, howling, until Falco injected something in his body that calmed him down almost immediately.

"That should calm him down a little." Falco said. "Poor Rockwell."

"Is there any way to get him back to normal?" April asked him.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin!" he said.

"You sure you can't do anything?" Karai asked. Even she was concerned.

"I'll see there's a way to give him some semblance of a normal life!" Falco said.

The others looked at each other, wondering if it was possible.

{In the lair's kitchen}

Donnie was working on his computer, Mikey was playing a video-game on his T-phone and Leo, Karai and April were sitting waiting for Raph.

"Man, this asteroid field is tough!" Mikey said, head in the game. "I just can't beat it!"

"Pizza's here!" Raph arrived.

Everyone took a slice. Mikey smelled the pizza and went in to an **I'd call it a "Panic attack". You look at him!**

"Must eat pizza, but can't stop playing. But must eat pizza, but can't stop playing! But must eat pizza!" He yelled out. In the end he grabbed a slice with his mouth and kept playing.

Karai rolled her eyes.

"Sorry we didn't get any closer to finding your Dad, April!" Leo said.

"It's okay!" she said. "Everything we know about is another piece of the puzzle."

"Yeah, but… psychic research?" Leo asked. "This is one weird puzzle!"

"Well, if we see if Rockwell's smart enough to communicate with us, then we could probably get something out of him." Karai suggested.

Then Splinter came in. "I am curious April. How did you know the monkey was really a human?" he asked her.

"I don't know!" she said. "Sometimes I… get a feeling about things."

"A feeling?" Splinter said thoughtfully.

He exited the room.

"Hey, Donnie, how come you're not eating?" Karai asked him. He was still working on his computer.

"What?" he said. "I- I'm not hungry."

"Then what is it?" she asked again.

"Somethings been bothering me." He said. "Falco said Rockwell was experimenting on a monkey."

"And?" Leo said, interested. **Maybe.**

"Well, according to these notes, he never had a monkey in his lab. He was just using samples of monkey DNA." He explained.

"What are you saying?" Karai asked, coming over to look at the screen.

"If he never had a monkey, then what broke out of that cage?" Donnie asked.

"I must have been Rockwell!" Raph said.

"Which means…" Karai started to understand.

"That Falco put him there and he's been lying this whole time!" Donnie finished.

Raph scowled and Karai growled. Leo looked determined at the others.

{Back at the lab}

 **I'm just going to the part where they arrive at the lab. So there's more of a surprise.**

The team had just entered the lab. Karai had already taken out her sword.

"Alright, Falco!" Leo started. "We've had enough of you're…"

"Please, do NOT say 'Monkeying around'!" Karai sighed.

"I wasn't going to!" Leo whined.

"Yes, you were!" Falco said, approaching. Then Karai noticed his eyes: Red hue. Her own eyes widened.

"It's over, Falco!" Donnie said. "We know it was you who mutated Rockwell!"

"I used him as a guinea-pig!" Falco explained.

"Well, it didn't work." Mikey said. "You turned him into a monkey!"

"Mikey. Please. Shut up." Karai told him.

"The psychic-neuro-chemical I extracted from his mutant brain is changing me!" Falco continued. "You're minds are opening up to me!"

"So this was your plan all along!" Donnie said.

"Of course!" Falco said. "No man defeat you when you know his every though!"

"Oh, really?" Raph asked. "Then you must know I'm gonna…"

"Smack the white off my lab coat?" Falco finished.

"Lucky guess!" Raph charged at him and tried to attack.

He aimed a kick at him, but Falco easily dodged. Raph looked surprised. Falco motioned him to come closer.

Raph tried to deliver a few punches, but Falco grabbed his sai and used its handle to knock him towards Donnie and Mikey. Karai managed to get out of the way.

Then Leo drew his swords behind Falco. He tried to attack, but Falco kept dodging.

Karai helped Donnie get up. Mikey stared at Falco.

"Woah! It's like he's psychic!" he said.

"He _is_ psychic, shell-brain!" Donnie said. "That's what he just said."

"Oh, right. I kinda tuned out when he did his whole 'I'm evil' thing!" Mikey said.

Karai observed Falco. He had managed to knock Leo down

She attacked, using her claws to try and hurt Falco but he just dodged.

He threw her to the ground.

"I admire your courage, girl!" he said. "But you saw what happened to your companions!"

"By the way, are you really planning to take out the Sh…" he didn't finish his sentence, because Karai managed to catch him by surprise. But she only managed to punch him once.

She then back flipped to the other two.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Mikey asked incredulously.

"I wasn't…" She didn't get to finish. Falco kicked her down, and used Raph's sai to knock out Mikey.

"A man who can read minds is unstoppable!" Falco was advancing towards Donnie. "Once I dispose of you, no one will be able to stand in my way!"

"We'll see about that!" Donnie took out his staff.

He tried to attack with his staff, but Falco dodged. He threw Raph's sai at him. Donnie whacked it away and thrust his weapon at Falco, but he used it to throw him across the room.

Donnie fell to the ground, close to where a wounded Karai was.

"I really must admire that complex mind of yours!" Falco complimented. "You come up with so many ideas! Too bad I can see them all!"

"By the way, do you really think you have a chance with April?"

Donnie got up. Karai looked at him weakly.

"Donnie." She tried to warn him. "I wasn't thinking. To fight him, you don't have to…" Falco suddenly kicked her. She was knocked out. **Now that's a first!**

But Donnie understood.

"I can do this." He said to himself. "I just have to fight with ought thinking! No thinking!"

Falco tried to read his mind, but found he couldn't.

"Don't think. Just do."

Donnie looked up determined.

He charged at Falco and kicked him twice. Then Falco tried to attack, but Donnie tripped him up. Falco tried again, but Donnie back flipped off the wall and delivered a combo of punches at Falco.

He then knocked him the monkey cage. Then Falco lost his psychic powers. **It** _ **was**_ **temporary!**

The others got p from their unconsciousness.

"Woah, Donnie, nice work!" Raph said.

"What did I tell you about those backflips, huh? Pretty cool!" Mikey said, holding the mutagen.

Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Now that we have the ooze, let's see what Falco knows about the Kraang!" he said. They all turned towards the cage, only to be shocked.

"Falco's gone!"

"Didn't see that coming!" Karai said. Then they remembered Rockwell.

"What do we do about him?" Mikey asked.

Karai scowled and drew her sword. Mikey's eyes widened.

She walked up to him, raised her sword… and cut him free.

"Wooh!' Mikey sighed in relief. "I thought you were actually gonna kill him!"

"Well, now you know Falco's not the only unpredictable one!" she grinned, sheathing her sword.

Rockwell went to the window. Before jumping out, he looked at his saviours.

"I'm no psychic, but I think he's trying to thank us!" Donnie said.

Then Raph thought of something.

"Um, if he reacts to angry thought's, is New York City REALLY the best place for him?" he said.

They heard some cars crashing and someone yelling. They all winced.

"I'm sure he'll be okay!" Leo said.

"Sure!" Karai said, sarcastically. "Just some crashing's, couple of trips to the hospital and possible deaths, but okay!"

{Outside the lab}

While Donnie, Raph and Mikey walked towards a manhole cover, Leo hung back with Karai.

"Hey, uh, Karai?" he said. She turned around. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. What is it?" she asked.

"Something that Falco said. About… the Shredder?" he asked her.

Her grin faltered. "You were knocked out Leo, you probably imagined it."

"I wasn't ENTIRELY knocked out. What did Falco mean?" he insisted.

Karai looked away again. "It's… personal, Leo. Maybe I'll tell you at the right time!"

{In the dojo}

Splinter wanted to talk to April alone.

"April, it seems you have a rare 'gift', a sensitivity I have trained my entire life to develop!" he told her.

"Don't worry, you'll get it!" she assured him.

"I did, it just took me a long time!" he said.

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed off!"

Splinter sighed.

"What I am trying to say… is that I would like to train you to be a kunoichi, a female ninja!" he announced.

"Wow, that's quite an honour!" April said. "If I do this… does that mean I can kick everybody's butt?!"

"We don't believe in using our ability's that way!" Splinter said.

"Oh, oh yeah, me neither!" April corrected herself. "But I could right?"

"Yes!" Splinter chuckled. "But I warn you: it will be the hardest thing you've ever done! It will drain you mentally, physically and spiritually!"

"Well, can't be worse than high school!" she joked, getting up and leaving.

Splinter went back to meditating.

{In the living room}

April was passing the lab, when Donnie came out, leaning on the door.

"Hey, April!" he greeted her. "You wanna hang out tonight?"

"That sounds great, Donnie, but I can't!" she said. "I'm training with Splinter to be a kunoichi!"

"Oh." Donnie turned back inside and checked his chart. He came back out.

"Well, maybe we can train together sometime!" he suggested.

"Sounds great!" she left.

Once she was gone, Donnie did a victory dance.

"Ha ha!" he said to Raph, who was sitting reading a comic. "My flow-chart is AWESOME!"

Raph rolled his eyes.

{In Karai's room}

April had only been in Karai's room a few times, but she was still amazed by it.

She had to push back the screen as always. Karai had put her bed in the right hand corner of the room. The blanket was purple with black petals flying over it and in the top corner a red cherry blossom sewed on.

She had a bedside table with a small lamp. Her war paint stood beside it as well as her metal mask.

 **She'll only wear it in a few episodes. I'll tell you when.**

Beside her bed was a scroll that showed a river and a blossom tree. In the corner of the scroll were a few words that April still hadn't figured out.

There wasn't a wardrobe, but there was another smaller screen with ninja's and kunoichi's fighting 'monsters', Karai called them.

Karai herself was sitting on her bed, reading another book.

"No, Mikey, I don't want… oh, it's you!" Karai looked up from her book.

"I got news!" April said enthusiastically.

"Mikey stopped calling me to play videogame's? Yeah, I noticed!" Was her first guess.

"Nope." April answered.

"Donnie finally asked you to hang-out with you AND using his flow-chart?" Second guess.

"No." April said. "Well, YES, but that's not it. I'm training with Splinter to be a kunoichi!"

Karai got up. "That's amazing! When do you start?" she said, ecstatic.

"Tomorrow." April answered.

"Well, let's celebrate in our own way!" Karai proposed. "But don't let it involve videogame's, pizza or Mikey!"

"Relax, we'll make it a girl date." April calmed her. "Hey, how about we get you some normal clothes, so you don't have to show everyone you're a ninja!"

"Sounds great!" Karai said. "How much will I pay you?"

"Nothing! I'll ask my aunt to lend me some money." April answered.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Karai thought about it.

"Okay." She said in the end. "But I get too choose what I wear AND when to show the guys!"

 **Done! Finally!**

 **Now, let's get to business.**

 **I will be hosting a mini competition: everyone who reviews this chapter will also have to write some human clothes that Karai should wear. I wanted a change from the other one's.**

 **You have to make sure there black, red or purple. You can also include jewellery.**

 **An important thing is to make it interesting and that it makes her look hotter than she already is.**

 **Make Leo look faint.**

 **The best one will get their suggested clothes in the next chapter of TMNT.**

 **I can't start it withought a LOT of reviews.**

 **See ya, and keep the clothes coming!**


	8. Never say Xever

**Here goes.**

April was walking down the street, with the turtles following behind. They were going to meet Karai in a certain place soon, but it was taking forever.

"You guys want to speed it up a little?" April called behind her. The boys were trying to stay in the shadows. They were now near a cinema.

"Are you saying turtles are slow?" Donnie appeared behind the ticket machine.

"Dude, that's a hurtful stereotype!" Mikey said, hurt.

"Let's just hurry, we should have met up Karai ages ago!" April said.

"How about you meet up with me right now?" a voice said behind. **It's a little early for her appearance, but don't judge me!**

Karai turned a corner. She wasn't wearing her armour for once. She was wearing something the complete opposite.

 **Pink jeans and a dress! Kidding. Since I started this in April fool's day (ha ha, April!) it seemed fair to make a joke. FYI, in the whole episode, Karai WON'T be wearing her armour! Memo this!**

She wore black combat boots and leather pants, held up by a studded double belt. She also had a t-shirt with ripped off sleeves, underneath a plain leather jacket. On her wrists she wore black studded bracelets and on her forehead she wore dark sunglasses.

"It's about time!" Karai said.

"Where the heck did you get the outfit?" Raph asked.

"Let's just say, I owe April 35 dollars!" she grinned.

"I told you, it was nothing!" April said.

"Well, it looks great!" Leo said.

 **SPOILER ALERT. Leo isn't crushing on her YET, but you'll have to wait a bit till he does.**

"What's with the sunglasses?" Raph asked.

"They were cheap, and not many will recognize me with them." She said

"Anyway, why did you drag us out here?" Leo asked. "You know we find people treat us better when they don't know we exist!"

"Well, we did get you out of the sewer for a change!" April said.

"What are you talking about? We come out every time!" Raph said.

"Yeah, but tonight you're gonna do something besides hitting people!" April said.

"Aww!" Raph whined.

"Sorry, Raph, but the beat-down's for tomorrow!" Karai grinned.

"Don't worry, you're gonna love this noodle place we found!" April assured them.

"And you're sure we'll be welcome?" Donnie asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Murakami doesn't care what you look like." April answered.

"In fact, he won't even know what you look like!" Karai said. "He's blind!"

"Awesome!" Mikey said, only to retrieve a smack on the head by Raph. "I mean, for us, obviously!" he corrected himself.

They walked towards the small noodle shop. But when they arrived, they saw some men inside, trashing the place.

They ran closer to the shop.

"Who are those creeps?" Donnie asked.

"The Purple Dragons." April answered. "They think they own the streets around here."

"Alright, I haven't met these delinquents, but I know I definitely hate them!" Karai said.

Inside, the three men were still making a mess. One was rather skinny with a tattoo of a dragon curling around his arm. Name: Fong.

The other one was large and muscular, most likely the dumb one. Name: Sid.

The last one looked tough-ish. His hair was tied up in a pony-tail and he had a moustache that went down his chin. Name: Tsui.

"So much for not hitting people tonight!" Leo said.

"Oh, well!" Raph grinned. Karai lowered her sunglasses to her eyes.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey yelled as they entered.

The criminals turned around in surprise.

"Alright, let him go!" Leo told them. "You don't want any trouble."

"We, on the other hand, do!" Raph said.

Fong looked at his companions. "Woah, those guys were serious! They really are giant turtles!"

"You've heard of us?" Mikey asked excitedly. "Dudes, we're famous!"

"That's bad!" Donnie said. Karai got ready.

"Whatever you are, this neighbourhood is ours!" Fong continued. "So why don't you slither back to the ocean you came from!"

"Actually, we're freshwater turtles!" Donnie said.

"Oh, here we go!" Karai groaned, as Donnie went into science-theory mode.

"I suspect we're derived from the diamond-back terrapin, but it's possible we're common…"

He was interrupted by Fong's "GET 'EM!"

Tsui tried to attack Leo with a mallet, but he ducked and Mikey kicked him in the face.

He tried again, but Raph stepped in and flicked his finger in Tsui's face, knocking him down.

He got up a third time and, being either brave or stupid, he tried to punch Karai. She side-stepped him easily and when he grabbed his mallet and tried to swing it at her, she grabbed it and threw it away. She punched him and knocked him out.

Sam was trying to fight Donnie and Mikey. Mikey got distracted by some cold soup.

Donnie knocked him towards Mikey, who managed to punch him enough times to knock him down.

April crawled behind the counter where Murakami was lying. She managed to get him out of the shop alive.

Fong was now fighting Leo behind the counter, with a butcher's knife in his hands. He tried to attack, but Leo flicked the knife away, punched him twice and kicked him on the table.

Leo lifted him up against the wall and prepared to punch him.

Fong shut his eyes, waiting for the pain. Leo saw this and suddenly let him go.

Fong looked at him in surprise. Leo scowled.

"Get outta here!" he growled threateningly.

Fong pushed passed him and jumped off the counter. He woke up his partners, then turned.

"This ain't over, Greenie!" He ran off. Donnie looked at the door where Fong was standing.

"Greenie? Really? I wonder how many brain cells he put to work on that!" he asked himself.

"Donnie, you've gone science before. Now…shut up!" Karai said, putting her shades back up.

Raph marched up to Leo, frustrated.

"You just let him go? What the heck was that?!" he asked.

"They weren't exactly a threat! They'd had enough." Leo answered.

"Dude! They were beating up a blind guy! There is no 'enough'" Raph reproached. "Now they'll think we're wimps and that we don't have the guts to finish the job!"

"So what?" Karai said, frustrated. She knew Raph's way with criminals and mercy. Last time, she let a foot ninja go and he gave her a hard time for the rest of the week. Now she was prepared.

"As long as we defeat them, who cares if they think we're wimps!" she said.

Raph glared daggers at her. "Stay out of it!" She frowned. This would be one of the days when she and Raph WOULDN'T get along.

"Wow, that was great, you guys!" April came back in with Murakami, who was still slightly dazed.

"Thanks April!" Donnie tried to impress her again. "Did you see when I got that one guy and flipped him on the counter? Did it look cool?" He chuckled. "I bet it looked cool!" He glanced at April hopefully.

"The coolest!" She smiled nervously. Donnie's face fell as he got the message.

"You didn't see it did you?" he asked.

"No I did not!" April said apologetically.

"My friends." Murakami said. He spoke with a Japanese accent, the kind Splinter had. "I am indebted to you. Please, allow me to make you a meal. Free of charge!"

"I think we can allow that!" Raph said.

"What is your favourite dish?" Murakami asked.

"3…2…1…" Karai held up her fingers.

"PIZZA!" the turtles yelled.

Murakami set to work, heating up the stove, frying onions and chopping doe. He moved fast for an old, blind guy. He moved almost like a martial artist. Even Karai was impressed, and that was something not many could do.

"Oh, Murakami-san, that was AWESOME!" Donnie exclaimed.

"You're like a ninja, but for food!"

Murakami smiled and put the wooden planks down. On them was food that looked a lot like a pizza version of dumplings. "Pizza gyoza!" he announced.

"Pizza gyoza?" April asked herself.

Karai picked one up with her chopsticks. "I've never heard of these. Are they new?" She asked. Murakami nodded.

"Try it!"

The turtles tried one hesitantly. Then they smiled and ate more.

"It's like I got a one way ticket to Flavour Ville!" Donnie said.

"This is really good too, you know!" April said, holding up her soup. The turtles ignored her and continued eating.

"Alright, let's see what these things are about." Karai tried one. She couldn't help smiling. "Best dumpling I've ever tasted!" **Must have been good!**

Leo swallowed his gyoza.

"Uh, Murakami-san, do the Purple Dragons come around a lot?" he asked.

Murakami sighed. "Yes. They demand protection money, but I refuse to pay. They will surely return."

"Well, they wouldn't if somebody hadn't wimped out!" Raph said pointedly. Leo looked down.

Karai sighed and ate another gyoza. She really didn't know how to deal with Raph.

Mikey noticed Leo still had 3 gyoza's left. Being greedy, as always, he grabbed them and stuffed them in his mouth. Leo glared at him. Mikey swallowed and grinned innocently.

{Back at the lair}

Mikey was reading one of his comics, Donnie was working on his computer, Karai, still in her clothes, was reading a book and Leo was punching the training dummy. Raph appeared behind it, making Leo stop.

"Woah, Leo. I think he's had enough, you'd better let him go!" he patted the dummy. Karai looked up, rolling her eyes. Raph was never gonna let this go.

"I get it! You're making fun of me for not mercilessly pummelling a helpless man!" Leo said.

"Yes I am." Raph said. He laid a finger on Leo's chest. "You showed weakness. Those guys only understand one language!"

"Chinese?" Mikey guessed.

Raph leapt in front of him.

"No. Fists!" he held up his.

"What about feet?" Mikey held up his own. Raph sighed. "They understand feet!"

"That would make them bi-lingual!" Donnie said.

Raph groaned loudly. "THE POINT IS we can't go soft on them!"

"I told you to knock it off, Raph!" Karai said. "Just because there criminals doesn't mean we can't go soft on them!"

"I agree with Miwa." Splinter appeared. "To show mercy was no soft. It is a sign of true strength!"

Karai raised her eyebrow in approval.

"But Sensei, they're criminals. This is war!" Raph said.

"A daimu of the 16th century once said: 'In times of peace, never forget the possibility of war. In times of war, never forget compassion!" Splinter said.

"I'm guessing that guy lost a lot of wars!" Raph said flatly.

Splinter them caught him by surprise by swinging his staff in front of him. Raph gasped.

"You see? Mercy!" Splinter said. Then he swung his staff, smacking Raph's arm. Karai grinned at his yelp.

"Ok, look, compassion is great. But the Purple Dragons aren't gonna leave Murakami alone!" Raph said.

"So we'll track down the Dragons and make sure they got the message." Leo said. Then he grinned. "And if they didn't, we'll send them one…" he punched his fist in his hand, making it look threatening. "…special delivery!"

"Was that meant to sound tough or stupid?" Raph asked.

"Are you still sure about this 'No Mercy' thing? 'Cause I'm not!" Karai said. She disapproved because Leo was starting to sound more like Raph. "I just don't want you to do anything incredibly stupid!"

Raph was about to respond, but Donnie managed to stop an argument coming. "Anyway, how are we going to track someone down when we can't talk to anybody?" he asked.

They all looked at Karai. She groaned.

"Fine! But I'm not doing this alone." She said taking her T-phone from her pocket.

{Later, in Chinatown}

A man was sweeping the front of his shop, 'Tidal Wave Fresh Fish', when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned. April and Karai, shades down, were standing there.

April looked around. "Clear." She told Karai.

"We're looking for the Purple Dragons." Karai said in a serious voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the man said, hastily.

April looked around again.

"Don't worry, we can protect you." April assured. "We're undercover cops!"

"You both look like you're sixteen!" he said.

Karai managed to grin. "I know, we're pretty good at this!" April leaned on the fish display, but her hand slipped making the fish fall. She looked up embarrassed.

"One of us is!" she corrected herself.

"Then let me see a badge!" the man said testily.

"Are you crazy?" April asked. "We can't carry badges, that would blow our cover!"

"I suppose that makes sense." The man said.

"Good, can you tell us what you know?" Karai asked.

The man motioned them closer. "All I know is that they're going to the Old Chinatown Tattoo Company."

"Great, we'll head there and make sure they don't harm anyone for a while!" April thanked him.

They walked off behind the building, where the turtles were waiting.

"So?" Leo asked expectantly.

"Let's go!" Karai grinned. "April, keep an eye at Murakami's, in case the Dragons go back."

"Got it!" She ran off.

"Now come on!"

{On a rooftop, near the tattoo shop}

"This is the place!" Karai stopped in front of it.

"You sure?" Leo asked.

"Trust me."

"Cool! Can we get a tattoo?" Mikey asked. "I wanna get one of my face on my face. It'll be like I'm wearing a mask and the mask is ME!"

The others stared at him.

"I just blew you're minds, right?" he grinned.

"You know they use needles for that?" Donnie said.

"Can it, Dorks!" Raph interrupted, pointing to the ground. "There he is!"

Fong was coming out of the tattoo shop. He started walking and the team followed him to an old cookie factory.

They burst in through the window, weapons ready.

The factory wasn't much, just boxes and a table and 2 floors.

When they landed, Leo yelled: "FREEZE, DIRTBAGS!"

Then he noticed the 2 people behind Fong: Chris Bradford and his partner.

"Oh, crud!" Karai said, but she got ready for a beat-down.

"Oh, man, this is awkward!" Mikey said, sarcastically. "It's Chris Bradford, my ex-friend! And that other guy!"

"The name is Xever!" the other man said. "So you don't forget, I'll write it on your shells…" he drew his knifes. "…with these!"

"Go ahead!" Karai charged. She tried to punch Xever, but he ducked and she hit Sam instead. He flew into the wooden statue at the ground floor and blacked out.

Fong attacked Leo, but he kicked him into the wall. He pointed his sword at his neck.

"You're making me sorry I let you go!" Leo growled.

Xever ran up from behind and knocked Leo down the stairs. He tried to attack again, but Leo dodged. Xever jumped on the counter, stood on his hands and used his legs to kick Leo in the head.

Raph leaped on him, but Xever kicked him away. Raph leapt off the wall and landed on the counter. He drew his sai's. Leo came up behind, swords drawn. Xever twirled his knives.

Mikey dodged Tsoi's attacks, while Donnie was on the top floor fighting Bradford. He twirled his staff and attacked. Bradford kept dodging and the he kicked Donnie on the head, knocking him down.

He picked Donnie up from the shell. Mikey tried to attack from behind with his kusarigama, but Bradford heard him and swung both turtles on the ground floor.

Then the wall's opened up and in crashed the ninja clan. The team was surrounded.

"Turtles, fall back!" Leo ordered.

"We're giving up? Again?" Raph asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"Yes, it's all part of my hilarious 'Let's All Live' routine!" Leo called out sarcastically.

"Can we please get going before your routine crumbles?!" Karai called.

They all managed to make it out of the window alive.

"HEY!" Xever called out. "STAY HERE AND FIGHT, YOU COLD-BLOODED COWARDS!"

{Back in the lair}

Everyone was sitting around, moping. Karai especially, because she didn't get the chance to fight properly.

"Man. Could that fight have been any more embarrassing?" Raph said, punching the training dummy.

"Sure, we could have been hit in the face with pies!" Mikey said.

Raph raised an eyebrow. Karai sighed.

"It's called fighting smart, Raph!" Leo said, getting up. "The Purple Dragons have Bradford AND Xever on their side now! Last time we barely beat those guys!"

"Yeah, 'cause their willing to fight to the finish!" Raph said. "The only way to beat them is to be just as ruthless as they are!"

"Technically, it's your way!" Karai said. "There have always been other ways to beat an enemy, not just being ruthless!"

Raph growled, but Splinter interrupted.

"Raphael!" he said. "This Xever has crossed lines that you won't. This may make him dangerous, but it doesn't make him strong!"

"But Xever wins fights!" Raph said. "Isn't that what matter? And he never shows anyone 'mercy'."

Leo looked thoughtful.

{Later, outside Murakami's}

April was pacing up and down, waiting for the team to arrive. They jumped down from a rooftop behind her.

"April, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"It's Murakami!" she said, worried.

They went inside. The whole place was a mess and Murakami was gone.

"Someone took him and left this." April led them towards a message on the wall, pinned on by a knife.

"Sweet! Free knife!" Mikey said, not getting it.

"The note, Dummy!" Donnie pointed out.

"But I'll take the free knife!" Karai grinned, pulling it off the wall.

Donnie read the note: "'No more running'" it said. "'If you want the old man, meet us on the roof of the fortune cookie factory!'"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Raph said impatiently. "Let's bust in there and save Murakami!"

"Not so fast. Think, Raphael!" Leo said.

"There's 2 words that don't usually go together!" Donnie joked. Karai couldn't help grinning, given the situation.

"This is obviously a trap!" Leo resumed.

"Well, what choice do we have?" Raph said again.

"Maybe we DO need to think more like Xever!" Leo said, a plan coming to his head.

"But Master Splinter said…" Donnie started, but was interrupted by Leo's: "I know!"

"But Xever crossed the line dragging Murakami into this. He's gotta learn that we can cross the line too!"

He crossed his arms, grinning mischievously. "No more Mr. Nice-Turtle!"

"YES!" Raph said, cracking his knuckles. "I never liked Mr. Nice-Turtle!"

Karai frowned. "Well, I'm not so sure I like the new, evil looking turtle!"

{On a rooftop, near Bradford's dojo}

The team was waiting to get the plan in action. Karai was still unsure about it, though.

"Ok, he's strong, so speed and stealth aren't essential!" Leo said. "Everyone remember the plan?"

Raph and Donnie nodded. "Mikey?" Leo asked the turtle.

"Yes!" he answered.

"Are you sure?" Leo turned.

"Yes!" he finger-gunned.

"Tell me what it is!"

Mikey thought for a moment. A LONG moment. Then he smiled innocently.

"Um, maybe we should go over it one more time?" he said.

"Well, while you do that, I'm out of her!" Karai said. The others turned towards her.

"Where are you going?" Raph asked.

"To stop Xever." She said blankly, leaping on a water tower.

"But we already have a plan for that!" Donnie said.

"And I'm forging my own!" she said.

"And why is that?" Leo asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because, I'm really starting to wonder who else is crossing the line! Kidnap Bradford in exchange for Murakami? Not gonna work. Besides, there not even friends!" she responded.

"Well, what's your plan?"

Karai held up Xever's knife. "I'll see you there!" she said shortly, and ran off.

"Well, there goes our best kunoichi!" Raph said annoyed.

"I hate it when she goes solo like that!" Donnie groaned.

"Zip it, you two! There he his!" Leo saw Bradford locking up his dojo.

Leo leaped on top of him before he could do anything. He and Raph wrestled Bradford still, while Donnie and Mikey tied him up and duct-taped his mouth.

Then they used a trash can as a container, chaining it up with a lock.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the other side of the line!" Leo grinned.

"Now I'm definitely gonna need a tag!" Mikey said, receiving a slap from Raph.

They tried to lift Bradford on their shells, but it took a lot of work.

"Dang! This Suckers heavy!" Raph said.

Then the trash can toppled off their back and hit the opposite wall.

"Sorry!" Mikey called out.

"Don't apologize to him!" Raph said

"I mean… Sorry I didn't drop you harder!"

"There you go!"

They started rolling the trash can instead. Judging by all the muffling in it, Bradford didn't seem to like it.

"Cosy in there?" Leo called out. More muffling.

"Good!" Raph said.

They arrived at the fortune cookie factory.

"Oh oh, you guys, look!" Donnie pointed upwards.

Hanging off the air vent opening, tied over the edge was Murakami, with Xever on top of him.

"Dude, Xever's a jerk!" Mikey said.

They managed to climb up the roof with Bradford still in the trash can. They turned to face Xever. Even the Purple Dragons were there.

"We're here, Xever!" Leo called out. "Now let the noodle man go!"

"Sorry, there's been a change of plans!" he said. Behind him, a group of armed Foot ninja's jumped out. Leo just grinned.

"Actually, there's been another change of plans!" The others lifted up the trash can, revealing Bradford.

"I love it when a change of plans comes together!" Donnie said.

"You let our friend go! And we'll let your friend go!" Leo said, as if this would be an easy exchange. He was wrong.

Xever laughed. "He's not my friend!" He turned towards Murakami. Then he took out his knife and started sawing Murakami's rope.

Raph held Bradford over the roof edge.

"Uh… we're not kidding!" Leo said, trying to sound convincing. It didn't work. "S-So stop, or we'll toss him!"

"Go ahead!" Xever answered. "He'll save me the trouble." He kept sawing.

"Uh, Raph?" Leo called out.

Raph looked at Bradford.

"Oh, crud!" he groaned. He tossed Bradford back on the roof.

"That's what I thought. ATTACK!" Xever yelled. The fight was on.

The ninjas ran towards the turtles. One of them went for Mikey, who jumped on a fire escape.

He swung his kusarigama around the ninja's leg, tripping him up. Another came down with a naginata. Mikey used his nunchuck to jab the ninja in the gut. More soldiers came down. Mikey easily took them out.

Raph was mostly using his strength to go up against the ninja's, also using his sai's. Xever threw kunai at him, but he merely dodged.

More ninja's kept coming, but the team kept fighting. Fong had the chance to attack, but he hesitated.

He attacked Leo with another kitchen knife, but Leo easily knocked him down. He held his sword to Fong's neck, but then turned his attention to the other ninjas.

He fought them of for a few seconds, but got surrounded by a small group. He got ready.

Then he heard a yell from above. Karai jumped down and kicked the ninja's away, blocking their attack with the knife she took.

"That's your plan?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"Actually, this was my back-up plan!" She kicked away another ninja.

"The first one: wait till you bartered with Xever and secretly free Murakami!" she explained. "But it didn't work, so I waited and chose the right moment to jump in!"

"Should've thought of the first plan!" Leo groaned, fighting off a ninja.

Karai grinned. "Told you I was the best strategist!"

"When this is over, you're second in command!" Leo promised.

Xever had taken on Raph. He kicked him. Raph growled, but a ninja came behind him, making him loose focus. Xever kicked him down.

Bradford, who had managed to free himself, punched Leo down. Donnie and Mikey were already half-conscious. Even Karai was kicked down by ninjas.

Xever laughed again. "See Bradford? THAT is how you catch turtles. And next…" he drew his knife. "…I'll show you how to flay them!"

"You'd never had caught them without me and you know it!" Bradford said.

"Oh yes." Xever answered sarcastically. "What would we have done without your brave leadership from inside the trash can?"

Then, without the two martial artists noticing, a sword appeared in front of Leo. He looked up and realized Fong had thrown it. He smiled. Fong looked away like he had nothing to do with it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to cut these turtles into little pieces!" Xever turned back, but Leo raised his sword.

"I don't think so!" He jumped up and cut a water tower, washing the Foot, Bradford and Xever away.

As that happened, the water made the rope holding Murakami snapped. He would've fallen, but Mikey caught him before he fell.

"I got him!" he yelled. The others cheered.

"Don't look down, Murakami-san. Or… listen down!"

Murakami smiled. The team helped Mikey get back up on the roof.

Leo looked around and saw Fong run away. He smiled, understanding why he helped them.

{Back at the restaurant}

The team made it back to Murakami's restaurant. They were inside with the chef.

"Accept this token of my gratitude: pizza-gyoza!" Murakami was saying, handing the bag to Donnie.

"Awesome!" Donnie took the bag. "Thanks, Murakami-san!"

"You're welcome, Turtle-san!"

They all bowed, then realized what Murakami said.

"How did you…?" Donnie asked surprised. Even he didn't expect a blind man to know the truth.

"I do have other senses: touch. Smell." The chef explained.

The others looked at Mikey, who happened to have cleanliness problems.

"You don't think we're weird and scary?" Leo asked, a little worried.

"You saved my life! Who am I to complain?" Murakami said. Mikey hugged him.

"One question though." He said. "Is Miwa also one of you?"

"No." Karai said simply. "I'm just a human."

Murakami nodded.

{Back in the lair}

The team had opened their food and was sharing out to everyone.

"Just try one!" Donnie was trying to convince April to eat the gyoza's. "Sometimes things that don't seem to go together actually make a good couple… I mean food!"

April sighed. "Fine!" she opened her mouth. Donnie popped one n. She chewed and smiled.

"Wow, these ARE amazing!" She grabbed the rest of Donnie's plate and ate it up. **Poor guy!**

On the other side of the room, Karai was eating her food calmly. Splinter was drinking tea and the other turtles didn't lose their food to April.

"You boys showed your strength today." Splinter said, sipping his green tea.

"Yeah, but we almost got beaten!" Raph objected.

"Your strength was mercy!" Splinter continued. "THAT is why the Purple Dragon helped you."

Raph looked down. Leo turned to him, grinning expectantly.

"Well?" he asked. "Say it!"

"Okay, okay. You were right!" Raph groaned.

"Ah, see? That wasn't so…"

"You're wimpiness might not be TOTALLY useless!" Raph grinned.

"Oh I'll show you who's wimpy! NO MERCY!" Leo leaped at Raph, wrestling him.

Karai laughed. She still had that sunny laugh that made everyone smile.

 **Done.**

 **Great choice off clothes, out there!**

 **By the way, this episode was published on the 11 may, my birthday!**

 **It's more like my present from me to all you fans!**

 **Bye!**


	9. The Gauntlet

**Here we are!**

 **Thanks for the great reviews! Review this episode too!**

 **And, yeah, Karai is second in command.**

 **Have you seen her plans?!**

Leo, Raph and Karai were in the dojo, sparring. Karai was coaching them. After a few minutes, Donnie came in with a weird, egg-like object in his hands.

"Check it out guys!" he said. "We are about to take ninjitzu to a whole new level!"

"Cool!" Leo said and, catching Raph off guard, tripped him up.

"And Leo wins round 7! Second time." Karai said. "So what's up?" she asked Donnie.

"Last night I figured out how to make… NINJA SMOKE-BOMBS!" He threw one on the ground and he disappeared in a puff of purplish-black smoke. He reappeared behind the group, grinning.

"Woah!" Leo gasped.

"Now, to make them, I carefully drilled two holes in an eggshell without cracking it, slowly blow out the contents, wait for the inside to dry, then pour in flash powder and seal both holes with wax." He finally concluded.

"Bla, bla, science, bla!" Raph imitated impatiently. "Do it again!"

"What I'm trying to tell you guys is they take a long time to make. So use them sparingly!" Donnie warned.

"Fine!" Karai sighed, exasperated. "But I'm using this one!" She grabbed one of the eggs, jumped in the air and, as doing so, threw the smoke bomb on the ground. She disappeared for a few seconds, then reappeared behind Raph, who yelped. All that actually looked impressive.

"Gotcha!" she said, triumphantly.

"I'm making breakfast!" Mikey called from the kitchen. "Who wants omelettes?"

"Omelettes!" Donnie realized he used up all the eggs, and having smoke bomb omelettes would not be good. "Mikey, don't…"

Too late! Mikey appeared in the dojo in a puff of smoke.

"Uh, I think that was a rotten egg!" He coughed.

"Those aren't eggs, Mikey!" Donnie explained, while Leo and Karai burst out laughing. Leo had to hold onto Raph for support. "They're ninja smoke bombs!"

Mikey's eyes widened in delight. "Shut up!" He threw one on the ground. He reappeared on the dojo tree.

"This…" Smoke bomb. "…is the best day…" Another one. "…of my life!" Ditto.

"Mikey, stop!" Donnie yelled. He was using too many smoke bombs.

Mikey was still smiling. He dropped one last bomb on the ground. He reappeared behind Donnie, who face-palmed

"I love you man!" Mikey **did what he did in this episode, you know what it is. It sounds too weird to write.**

"GUYS" April called out. She sounded scared and she was running as if she was being chased. The others came into to the living room. "You'll never believe what happened to me!"

"Alright, April, calm down." Donnie assured her, kneeling next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I am being hunted… by a giant pigeon!" She grabbed Donnie in panic. Karai gave her a quizzical look, as if she didn't hear the statement properly.

Raph burst out laughing. The others glared at him, giving him a silent message: Shut it!

He looked at them. "I can't be the only one who finds that funny." He stated.

"It's not funny, Raph!" Donnie said, annoyed. "There's a creature out there trying to hurt my April!"

April looked questionably at him. Donnie realized what he said and tried to change it.

"Our April." Still looking at him.

"April." He said simply.

"This is serious." Mikey said, holding up the bowl of smoke-bombs. "I'd better get Splinter!"

"We don't really need…" Leo didn't finish his sentence, because Mikey threw the smoke bomb on the ground. In his place appeared Splinter.

"Michelangelo said you wanted to speak with me?" he said.

Karai edged closer to Donnie. "You have GOT to explain to me how those work!"

{Later}

"…his talons were razor sharp!" April was saying. "He would have torn me to pieces… if he hadn't slammed into the glass."

Raph laughed again, earning glances from the others. "Really?" he said, dumbly. "Just me." He earned a jab in the back of his head by Splinter.

"RAPHAEL!" Splinter said seriously. "Clearly April is upset."

"Yeah, dude. That's so insensitive!" Mikey said. He turned to April. "Do you need a tissue?"

"I think I'm okay." She answered.

"I'll get you a tissue!" He drew out a smoke bomb, threw it and disappeared. He reappeared next to April a few seconds later.

"We don't have any tissues." He stated. "Can I make you some soup?" He took out another smoke bomb, but Karai snatched it out of his hand.

"Enough, already! I can barely breathe because of all the smoke you made!" She tossed it to Donnie.

"Don't worry, April." He assured her. "We won't let anything happen to you!"

"That's right!" Leo said. "We're gonna set a trap for this 'Pigeon Man' and make sure he never bothers you again!"

"Well, I know what we can use as bait!" Donnie said, but was interrupted by Mikey.

"Breadcrumbs!"

Karai stared at him. "And… why?"

"Pigeon's eat breadcrumbs."

"I meant April." Donnie continued. Mikey stared open mouthed at him.

"You're gonna let him eat April?!" he yelled, shielding her. "I thought you liked her!"

"Yeah!" she agreed.

"Don't sweat it, we got your back!" Donnie winked.

"Alright, Mighty Mutants, let's do this." Leo cracked his knuckles.

"'Mighty Mutants'?" Raph commented. "What, 'Dancing Dorks' was already taken?"

Leo looked down. Karai rolled her eyes. Typical Raph and Leo.

They headed for the exit.

"WAIT!" Splinter called out. They stopped.

"We do not yet know what we are facing." He said. "Perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him."

"With all due respect, Sensei, it's a pigeon." Leo shrugged.

"What you know is dangerous to your enemy. What you think you know is dangerous to you." He said, in that deep way of his. "I fear you are all becoming over confident."

"Sensei, in the past few months, we've taken down giant spiders, plant creatures, alien robots AND an army of ninjas!" Leo held up his fingers as he said his list. The other turtles high-fived in the background.

"Maybe we're not over confident." Leo continued. "Maybe we're just that good!"

The team headed out, but Karai hung back.

"Not sure they know what over confident means!" She muttered to herself. She started to follow, but Splinter put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miwa, make sure they don't get into any trouble." He said.

"More trouble than they already get in?" She joked. "Won't be easy, but I'll try!"

She headed out.

{Up top}

They'd just arrived in an alley.

"This should do!" Donnie said.

"Ok, but where do we hide?" Karai asked.

They all looked around. The only things there were a trash bin, a fire escape and a manhole cover.

"Sorry I asked!"

{Later}

"Leo, get your foot out of my face!" Karai grumbled.

"I will if you get your elbow out of my gut! You know that armour hurts!" Leo said back

They'd ended up in the bin and there wasn't really much space.

"Well, if I'm sitting in this thing, I need to breathe."

She opened the top of her side. She could see April strolling around. She wasn't really being good 'bait'.

"Here I am, walking around in the BIG city!" She said dramatically. "All alone! Oh, I sure hope no crazy pigeon man sneaks up on me! That would be the last thing I'd want!"

"What are you doing?" Donnie appeared from behind the trash bin.

"You wanted me to be bait. I'm bait!" April said.

"That's not how bait talks."

"How do you know how bait talks?"

"I know bait doesn't talk BACK!" Donnie snapped. April scowled.

The others appeared from their hiding places: Leo from the trash, Raph from the manhole and Mikey from the fire escape. They all 'wooed'. Donnie never actually argued with April.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Mikey wiggled his finger at Donnie. They went back to their hiding places, except Donnie, who stood awkwardly in front of April.

"Just act natural!" he grinned innocently, returning to his hiding place.

April sighed. "Here I am, acting natural. Just totally defenceless any, I don't know, any hideous pigeon guy who might happen upon me."

"Smooth." Karai said sarcastically.

April rolled her eyes. Karai closed the lid of her bin. Leo sat next to her.

"So…" Leo broke the silence. He sounded nervous for some reason.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Fire away." Karai said.

"I keep thinking about what Falco said a month ago." He said. "What were you planning?"

Karai frowned slightly. "I shouldn't tell you."

"You can tell me anything." He assured her.

She sighed. "I suppose I could tell just you."

Leo sat up, listening.

"I… I'm…" She didn't finish, because she heard April screaming. "Come on!"

They leapt out. Donnie had electrocuted the pigeon so it stood down. Leo, Raph and Mikey held him down.

The mutant did look like a pigeon man. It had the head of a pigeon, but from his arms to his legs he looked like a man. He had huge read hands with talons and feathers and ripped jeans.

"Okay, okay I'm cool! Jeez weez!" he yelled out.

"And you said I wasn't good bait!" April told Donnie.

Karai drew her claws and held them up to the pigeon's beak.

"Alright, spill it, Pigeon-Man!" She said threateningly.

"I have a name!" it said.

"Yeah, we just don't care what it is!" Raph said.

"It's Pete!" He said, turning his head around to face him.

"Why were you trying to hurt April, Pete?" Leo asked.

"I didn't wanna hurt her." Pete said. "I was just bringing her a message. From her Father!"

April gasped. "Let him up!"

They did. Karai sheathed her claws.

"We were both gussets of the Kraang." Pete explained. "They poured ooze on me and turned me into this!"

"That must have been horrible!" April said sympathetically. "Being turned into a pigeon."

"Actually, I started out as a pigeon!"

"Awkward!" Karai grinned.

"Told you the breadcrumbs would've worked!" Mikey said. Pete suddenly grabbed him and started shaking him, looking for the breadcrumbs.

"Um, my Father?" April said.

"Oh, right!" He dropped Mikey. He handed her a phone. It showed a video-message of Mr. O'Neil.

"Something terrible is about to happen!" It said. "I don't know what, but it's extremely important that you get out of this city as soon as you can!"

"Save yourself. Remember, I love you." The call shut off.

April's eyes swelled up. "I love you too, Daddy!"

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Leo asked Pete.

"I'm just the messenger." He answered.

"We have got to get you out of this city!" Donnie told April.

"I'm not going anywhere without my Dad." She answered, determined.

"But you heard him!" Donnie said. "Something terrible is gonna happen!"

"Then we'd better hurry!" She said. Meaning they also had to get her Dad.

"Can you tell us where the Kraang are holding him?" Leo asked Pete again.

"I can." Pete answered. "But it's gonna cost you a lot of bread!"

"We're talking about actual bread, right?" Leo asked.

"Yep!"

"Done!"

"Let's roll!" Mikey took out a smoke-bomb.

"Oh, great!" Karai said. She was starting to regret Donnie for inventing them.

{Later, on top of a building}

"This is the place!" Karai stopped on top of a building.

Donnie started fiddling with the roof extractor fan, trying to dislodge it so they could enter.

Leo held back, next to Karai.

"So, back to our conversation…" he said.

"The one in the garbage dump?" She said.

"That. What were you saying?"

Before Karai could answer, Donnie said. "Piece of cake!" He'd opened the fan.

"Let's do this!" April said.

Leo stopped her. "We need you to wait here, April."

"Are you crazy?" She asked. "My Dad's in there!"

"Along with who knows how many Kraang!" Leo answered. "This requires stealth and mobility. Leave it to the pros!"

"I can't just do nothing!"

"You won't be doing nothing." Leo handed her a rope. "We need you to lower this rope when we give you the signal."

April sighed. She took the rope.

Donnie was first to jump in through the vent. Next came Leo and Karai. Mikey dropped down, but a Kraang heard him and pointed its gun at him. Raph dropped on it and took him out.

They walked through a corridor and arrived in a room with a 'Kraang computer' in it. That's what it would have been!

Raph took out the droid inside and the team entered.

"Donnie, hack into the system and see what you can find about the Kraangs plot." Leo ordered. "Raph, Karai, you're with me. Mikey, stay with Donnie."

"Why do I always get stuck with Mikey?" Donnie complained.

"Hey." Mikey said, hurt.

"I don't want him. And I'm in charge!" Leo said.

"Hey." Mikey said again.

"Well, then, make Raph take Mikey!" Donnie argued.

"Over my dead body!" Raph said.

"Well, what about Karai?" Donnie said again.

"Hey, don't look at me! Right now I'm helping April's Dad." She said.

"You know, I'm starting to think nobody wants to be with me!" Mikey said. "Fine. I'll just go off on my own!" He threw a smoke bomb on the ground, but only ended up in a closet behind the others.

"Have fun you two!" Raph called out, leaving with Leo and Karai.

Mikey climbed out and stared at the computer. He raised his hand to press one of the buttons, but Donnie grabbed his hand.

"Don't… touch… anything!" He whispered the last word.

{Through a prisoner's corridor}

The other team had found the cell where Mr. O'Neil was prisoner.

"Mr. O'Neil?" Leo called through the door. "Are you in here?"

The scientists face appeared through the window.

"You're one of the turtles that rescued my daughter." He recalled. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine!" Leo reassured him. "She's right outside."

"You mean she's still in the city?" Mr. O'Neil said in alarm. "That girl is stubborn!"

"Yeah, we've noticed!" Leo said and started working on the lock.

{Back to Donnie and Mikey}

Donnie was having trouble hacking into the computer system and Mikey wasn't helping. He kept pressing buttons, until Donnie finally threw him out of the way.

He kept going. Then Mikey came up behind him and pressed a button.

"Ooh, this one's pretty!" He pressed it.

"Just stop it!" Donnie banged his fists on the board, frustrated. There was a beeping sound and he was finally in the system.

"Ha! I'm in!" He exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" Mikey said.

The screen opened up to show photos of what seemed like the Kraang's plan.

"Uh oh!" Donnie said, as he realized what the plan was.

{Back at the others}

"Since it's taking Leo FOREVER to pick that lock…" Raph commented as Leo still worked on it.

"I'm working on it!" Leo said.

"Can you tell us what's the deal with the Kraang?" Karai managed to stop the argument.

"Their aliens from another dimension." Mr. O'Neil explained. "When they came here they bought the mutagen with them."

"Why? What's the point in turning people into monsters?" Leo asked still working on the lock.

"The mutagen doesn't work the way they thought it would." The scientist continued. "Apparently the physical loss of their universe are different from ours!"

"So their grabbing scientists to help them modify the ooze!" Leo figured.

"Wow, you figured it out! How's that lock coming?" Raph said sarcastically.

"Oh for the love of… let me!" Karai pushed Leo out of the way and started working on the lock herself. Other than second in command and best strategist, Karai had a skill with lock picking. Why Leo wanted to do it, she didn't know.

"So what do they want the ooze to do?" Leo said, trying to mask the fact that he felt a little miffed.

"I wish I knew." Mr. O'Neil sighed.

"Leo, Raph, Karai!" Donnie came running from around a corner. He looked worried. "They planted a mutagen bomb downtown. They're going to use it to disperse ooze over half the city!"

Then he noticed Mr. O'Neil. "Oh, hi, Mr. O'Neil. Your daughters really nice!" The scientist raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, we have to disarm that bomb!" Leo said.

"Soon as I get this stupid door to open!" Karai said, still fiddling.

"You sure you earned the title of "Advanced Lock-Picker?" Raph said, sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I mention I have NEVER picked a Kraang lock before?!" Karai said frustrated.

"Have you tried this?" Mikey pressed a button on the wall.

"NO!" The others yelled. Too late. It sent out a siren ringing throughout the base.

"And that's why no one wants to be with you!" Raph yelled.

"Got it!" Karai yelled. The door of the cell had opened.

Kraang started running down the corridor towards the team, blasting their guns.

"Let's move!" Leo yelled.

They ran down the corridor until they arrived at the opening in the roof, where they came in.

Leo suddenly started hooting like an owl. It looked pretty stupid.

"What are you doing?" Raph said. He didn't wait for an answer. "April, throw the rope!"

April appeared at the top of the opening. She threw down the rope.

More Kraang came. Raph kicked a barrel, knocking a few of them down, then stabbed another one.

Mr. O'Neil looked at the fallen gun from the droid. He grabbed it.

"Mr. O'Neil, what are you doing?!" Leo exclaimed. The scientist had started shooting the robots down.

"Save my daughter!" he told them. "Save the city."

"Dad, NO!" April yelled, realizing what he was doing.

Karai ducked as a Kraang blasted her.

"Go." Leo ordered. They headed for the rope.

"We can't leave him here!" Donnie said.

"We don't have a choice." Leo said.

They climbed up the rope. April watched in horror as they dragged her Dad off. Probably to another cell.

April backed away from the extractor fan in shock, her hands over her mouth. She hugged Donnie for support. He maybe felt too sad to be embarrassed.

"We'll get him back April." He said reassuringly.

April looked up at him.

"I promise."

"We gotta go!" Leo said. They all ran to the edge of the rooftop and jumped down.

On the fire escape, April held back. Karai caught up with her. She put an arm on her friends shoulder. She tried to say something, but she was never good at this kind of thing.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could manage. April nodded.

{Later, at the Wolf Hotel}

On the roof of the building, there was a huge mutagen bomb guarded by Kraang. One of them was typing on a screen.

Suddenly, an arrow appeared on its head. The arrow had a stick of dynamite on it and blew up the droids head.

Raph shot another exploding arrow at a droid on the platform of the bomb.

Donnie, from the other side of the building, shot an exploding arrow to a droid. Mikey di the same to 2 others.

Leo sliced through another and Karai threw a kunai at one aiming at her.

They leapt down.

"Ok, Donnie." Leo said. "It's up to you!"

Donnie opened the hatch that showed the structure of the explosive. Then he saw the inside of it. "Uh oh!"

"'Uh oh'?" Leo and the others looked inside. "Donnie, you said you knew how to do this!"

"I didn't count on a design this complex, Leo!" He said back.

"Their aliens from another dimension!" Leo said. "What did you expect, a big round ball with a lit fuse that said 'Bomb'?"

"No, but this…" he started, but Karai stepped between them.

"How about you use that brain of yours and defuse it before we change the city's population to mutants!" she said.

Donnie examined the inside of it nervously. He reached out, sweating with concentration.

"Careful!" Leo said. Donnie glared at him.

"Watch out for those wires!" Raph said.

"You guys are not helping!" Donnie said.

"What if we just pushed this button?" Mikey reached out, but Karai slapped his hand away.

"Haven't you pushed enough buttons today?" she said.

Donnie stared at the bomb again thoughtfully. Leo interrupted his thoughts.

"Donnie, you're gonna have to speed this up!"

"I CANNOT WORK WITH ALL THIS PRESSURE!" He yelled frustrated.

Then there was a crash of someone landing. Leo heard this.

"Um, that might be a problem!" They all turned to see Bradford and Xever on a billboard, staring down at them.

Everyone, except Donnie, drew their weapons. The two martial artists attacked.

The 2 teams charged at each other. Donnie kept working on the bomb defusing.

Mikey attacked Xever, but he threw him down. Leo tried next. He blocked Xever's kick.

"You guys picked a REALLY bad time for this!" He said.

Xever twirled backwards. "Oh, sorry for the inconvenience." He said. "When would you prefer to breathe your last breath?" He kicked Leo, who blocked.

"If that thing goes off, it'll wipe us all out." He said, indicating the bomb.

"I'd rather perish with honour than live in shame!" Bradford said. He raised his sword to attack Karai, but Raph leaped in and hit him in the face. He jumped behind him.

"Will you hurry up and defuse the bomb!" Raph yelled at Donnie. "We're dealing with a couple of nut jobs here!"

"BE QUIET!" Donnie yelled.

Bradford attacked again, but Karai blocked. Leo and Mikey tried to attack Xever but he kicked them away.

Bradford managed to grab Karai and throw her down. Raph tried to attack from behind, but Bradford kicked him away. Xever tried to use his legs to hurt Raph, but he dodged. He leapt on the bombs platform. Kara followed.

Bradford had moved on to Mikey and Leo. Mikey threw his kusarigama at him, but he dodged. Then he slammed into Mikey and raised his sword to finish him. Mikey dodged and blocked the blade with his nunchuck.

Leo came up from behind, but Bradford blocked and threw both of them down.

Donnie was having trouble with the bomb, but he'd managed to figure how to cut a few wires without causing an explosion.

"Down to 2 wires." He said, holding up his clippers. "Which do I cut? Black or green?"

"Go for the green!" Mikey said, then earning a punch from Bradford.

Donnie hesitated his clippers over the black wire. The bomb started ticking.

"Eh, why not?" He cut the green wire. The ticking stopped.

"Guys!" Donnie yelled in delight. "Mikey was right about something."

"Great, now COULD YOU GIVE US A HAND HERE?" Karai yelled blocking Xever's kick.

Donnie ran up a pole towards Bradford, who'd just kicked Leo down.

He leapt in the air, twirling his staff. He whacked Bradford, then ran up to the platform where Raph and Karai were fighting Xever.

He tried to attack, but Xever blocked and kicked him away. Raph and Karai got up to help him.

Mikey attacked Bradford then Leo tried to slice him, but Bradford blocked.

The 2 teams kept fighting, until they cornered the two martial artists next to the mutagen filled bomb.

"You are worthy adversaries." Leo said, in his Leader voice. "But the fight is ours. Lay down your weapons."

"Never!" Xever yelled. Bradford raised his sword.

"You don't have a choice!" Karai said. "You've lost."

"If I'm going down." Bradford scanned his surroundings. "I'm taking you with me."

He grabbed Karai and stabbed his sword in the glass. It caused it to leak.

The vat exploded, pouring mutagen all over the three martial artists. Bradford, Karai and Xever fell to the edge of the building and disappeared.

"NO!" The team yelled. They ran to the edge of the building, but Karai had already disappeared.

Leo sighed, looking down.

"I…I can't believe it!" Raph said. "Karai… Miwa…"

"At least she'll still be alive!" Donnie said.

"Yeah, but…" Leo sighed.

"Ugh, are you guys done yet?" Karai said.

The turtle's eyes widened. They all turned to see Karai sheathing her sword.

"MIWA!" Mikey yelled. He leapt towards her and crushed her with a hug. "You're here!

"Yeah… alive… crushing me!" Karai wheezed. Mikey hastily let go.

"How in the world…?" Raph said.

"While those 2 were falling, I happened to be accidently shielded by Bradford. Before I got hit, I managed to get out of the way without getting hit." She explained.

"I never understand how you preform the impossible!" Donnie said.

"So to sum up." Leo said proudly. "We kicked the butts of the Kraang and Shredders top henchmen, while defusing a bomb, saving the city and seeing that Karai not a mutant!"

"Yeah, we're not overconfident!" Raph said.

"We're just that good!" Karai finished, winking.

The team high fived and headed towards the edge of the roof to go.

"You're skills are impressive." A deep voice said behind them.

On top of the defused bomb was a man dressed in armour. He was tall and muscular and he had gauntlets on his arms. You couldn't see his face because he had a mask covering everything but his eyes. One of them looked dead.

The man leapt down. "But they will not save you!"

The team stared at him, except Karai, who glared, realizing who he was.

"Oh man!" Donnie said nervously. "Do you think that's… the Shredder?"

"Well, it's definitely A shredder." Raph said.

The Shredder stepped towards them. "There is undoubtedly a fascinating story of how my old nemesis came to teach ninjitzu to 4 mutant turtles." He said. "Perhaps I'll let one of you live long enough to tell it."

"You're gonna have to catch us first. MIKEY!" Leo yelled.

Mikey drew a smoke bomb. "So long, sucker!"

He threw it on the ground. Instead of smoke, nothing happened. The bomb was a regular egg.

"Oops." Mikey said. "Alright, that ones on me!"

The Shredder drew his claws and charged. Raph went first, blocking his attacks with his sai's. He tried to stab him, but Shredder blocked him and threw him into the "Wolf" title. The electric lights knocked him down.

"RAPH!" Leo yelled.

Shredder went for him next. Leo mostly dodged, until Shredder punched him and knocked him down.

"LEO!" Donnie yelled. He charged with his staff, but Shredder grabbed it and hit him twice in the head. He was about to use his gauntlets, but Mikey used his kusarigama to try and block him. Instead, Shredder punched him, knocking him off the building.

Shredder looked down where Mikey fell. He didn't hear Karai drawing her tanto. She slashed at him, hitting his armour. Leo and Donnie did likewise.

Meanwhile, Mikey found Raph on a billboard he helped him up and they went to join the fight.

Leo was still attacking Shredder, while Donnie tried to hit him from behind. His staff broke on the armour. Shredder turned and threw him on Leo, knocking both of them down.

Then Raph landed on him from above and started punching him. Then Mikey used his kusarigama to block Shredders arm. He pulled and Shredder ended up hanging by one arm on the billboard.

Then he used his gauntlets to cut not just the chain, but half the 'W' in 'Wolf'. It fell on Mikey.

The others immediately ran to help him. Shredder jumped down, sparks bouncing off his armour. Though battered and injured, the team got ready.

They all charged, but the Shredder was too fast for them. They all got knocked down. Leo tried a final attack, but he was to hurt.

Shredder grabbed him and held him against the wall, gauntlet blades on each side of his neck.

"Tell me where Splinter is and I promise your demise will be swift!" He said.

Karai looked up and saw what Shredder was doing. A ball of anger surged up inside her.

She managed to get up. She grabbed her tanto and swung it on Shredders blades, cutting what held Leo up off.

Shredder glared at her. "Miwa." He said. "You have grown like your mother, strong, but a weak spirit."

Karai glared harder. "Don't you even dare disrespect her memory." She held up her knife. "For what you did 15 years ago, I'll make sure you pay!"

She charged, swinging her tanto at his head. He blocked and swung his other blade at her own face. There was a slash, followed by Karai's scream of pain. Shredder dropped her down. She looked up weakly, holding her right cheek.

Shredder was about to finish her, when something was thrown behind him. He looked back.

He saw a huge fish with arms covered in mutagen. "Help…me!" it said weakly.

"What is this?" Shredder said in surprise. Leo had to support Karai to help her up.

Next to the fish was a huge dog-man, also covered in mutagen.

"Xever? Bradford?" Shredder said in surprise. He turned to look at the team. The roof's silence was drowned by Shredder's cry of rage.

{Back underground}

The team was still tiered after their fight. Karai was still lying down on the couch. Her right cheek had a bandage covering it.

April had hidden her head in her knees. She was still mourning her father.

Raph slumped down angrily.

Leo came in from the dojo, sighing. Splinter followed behind.

"You were all very lucky." He said worriedly.

"I think we define that word differently, Sensei." Raph said.

"Few have ever faced the Shredder ad survived." Splinter said again.

"He was just so fast!" Mikey said miserably.

"It was like he was everywhere at once." Donnie said.

"You were right about us being overconfident, Sensei." Leo said.

"Maybe there are things we aren't ready for." Karai said, rubbing her bandage.

Splinter put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Perhaps." He said. "But that no longer matters. It is clear now that the Shredder is a problem that would not go away. So prepare yourselves, my children. Because as of this moment…" He looked at them all.

"We are at war!"

{Later, in Karai's room}

Leo had helped Karai to her room. Since she had a broken ankle, it would take a day or two for it to heal.

"Set me down, please." She said. Leo helped her to her bed.

"You think you'll be okay?" He asked her.

"I'll live."

Leo turned to go, but Karai stopped him.

"Leo." She said. "About… the thing that I was going to tell you…"

"It's okay." Leo assured her. "I figured it out."

"What?"

"Yeah. You wanted to teach Shredder a lesson about what he did." Leo smiled. "I don't blame you, he did some pretty bad stuff."

"I…" Karai hesitated, then sighed. "Yeah."

Leo put a hand on her arm. "You should rest. After what Shredder did to you, it's gonna take some time for your cheek to heal." He turned and exited the room.

Karai lay down on her bed. "Why did I say that?" She thought.

Leo hadn't got it entirely what she was planning, but she couldn't tell anyone. Not until it was done.

She sighed. She hated to do this, but she had to. It was time to use her deception against her family.

She had no choice but to lie.

 **Done.**

 **So, what do you think Karai's planning? I can tell you this: the plan will commence in season two.**

 **And as of what happened to her right cheek, I'll tell you soon.**

 **It'll come off in a while and I'll tell you what Shredder did.**

 **See ya!**


	10. Panic in the sewers

**What's up, peeps.**

 **How are you liking my chapters? I just hope I got most of Karai right. I know the show a little too well.**

 **Meh, here goes!**

The team was patrolling the city on a creepy, misty night. They ducked behind a trash bin.

"Shredder could be anywhere." Leo said. "Stay frosty, guys."

"FYI, frost can't accumulate unless it's below freezing except during a process called…" Donnie rammed on.

Mikey groaned. "Maybe he's got an OFF switch somewhere." He said.

"Raph, do you have a theory of where?" Karai said.

Raph slapped Donnie on the back of his neck. "Found it!" He grinned. The two laughed.

"And I found four pathetic turtles with only seconds to live." A voice spoke.

"Wouldn't wanna be them!" Mikey said. The others took out their weapons.

"They are them, genius." Karai said.

They looked around, searching for the source of the voice. Mikey took out his nunchucks and walked backwards. He bumped into someone. He turned and saw the Shredder.

He grabbed him and dragged him in the mist. Mikey's nunchuck spun on the ground on Donnie's foot.

Donnie charged, but the Shredder kicked him behind and he disappeared in the mist.

"Raph, Karai, take him down!" Leo yelled. They all charged, Raph using the wall.

He yelled pointing his sai's preparing himself to stab Shredder, but he delivered a combo of punches in his stomach. It threw him backwards, also disappearing in the mist.

"NO!" Leo yelled. Shredder came up behind him and kicked him to the ground. He laughed maniacally.

Karai tried to run to him, but Shredder stepped behind her. He kicked her in the wall, trapping her. She looked up, an expression of horror on her face. Shredder advanced towards her, claws drawn.

"There is no place you can run. No place you can hide. No place where I will not find you!" Shredder said. "You think you are ready to face me?!" Shredder bought down his claws. Karai screamed.

"NO!" Splinter woke up, panting. It was only a nightmare.

He got up. He was just in time to find the team leaving. **And, yeah, Karai still has the bandage on her cheek.**

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Heading out for our evening patrol." Leo said.

"There will be no patrol!" Splinter ordered.

Karai turned. "Father, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Last time you fought the Shredder you barely escaped with your lives!" He said.

"But Sensei, next time we'll be ready." Raph assured.

"Yes." Splinter grabbed Raph's arm and twisted it behind his back. "Because you will stay down here until you are ready! No patrol. No games. No rest. Here is only training."

He threw Raph into the others. "Starting now!"

{Hours later}

The team had been training for a long time and even Karai was exhausted.

"More, Sensei?" Mikey asked. They were getting ready for another attack. Karai was still panting next to the others.

Donnie and Mikey charged. Raph and Leo waited until they got close enough, then flipped them over their backs. They landed on their backs/shells.

"There is no intention in your strikes." Splinter commented. "Do it again! We will practice all night if we have to!"

"We HAVE been practicing all night!" Donnie said. Then they heard Mikey snoring. He was muttering 'pizza' in his sleep.

"And lights out for Mikey." Karai joked.

"Wake him up!" Splinter called.

"Gladly!" Raph said, cracking his knuckles. He lifted Mikey up then flipped him down on his back.

"AAH! SHREDDER'S HERE!" He yelled, waking up.

"Relax, you were just having a nightmare." Leo said.

"Aren't we all!" Raph said.

"Sensei? Can we rest for a sec?" Donnie asked.

"Rest?" Splinter asked. "The Shredder wouldn't rest… UNTIL YOU ARE ALL DEAD!"

"Sensei, we've been training non-stop for weeks with hardly any sleep." Leo said. "They need a break!"

"Like you don't?" Raph asked.

"That's right, Raph, I don't." Leo responded.

"Well, then I'll give you a break!" He said.

"This should be good!" Karai grinned.

Suddenly Splinter smacked all of them to the ground. They fell groaning.

"If I were the Shredder, none of you will be breathing right now. Understand?" Splinter said.

Then Mikey fell asleep again on Leo.

Splinter hesitated. "Perhaps a brief rest is in order." He said. "We will resume later."

Everyone dropped down exhausted.

{Later}

Leo was watching his Space Heroes show. Something about the captain being hit by a panic ray, then finally slapping himself awake.

Then a shuriken flew at the controller, turning the TV off.

"Hey!" Leo yelled figuring it was Raph. Karai wasn't paying attention to the show, as she was reading a book.

"Oh, sorry, it was Spikes idea." Raph said, referring to his pet turtle. "He said Space Heroes is too stupid for him."

"That's saying something considering he hangs out with you all day." Leo said. Spike crawled to his leaf.

"Oh, nice going, Leo." Raph said. "You made him angry. So I'm gonna mop the floor with you face!"

Karai got up between them. "Alright, both of you, cool off!" she said.

"I can help with that!" Mikey's voice came out of nowhere.

Suddenly a water balloon arrived in Raph's face.

Mikey grinned, catching his other two balloons in his hands.

"Dr. Prankenstein strikes again!" He yelled triumphantly.

Raph glared at him furiously. Mikey looked nervously back at him.

"Dude, you should see your face right now!" He chuckled. "You look so mad!"

Raph turned to Spike. "Ok, Spike, you'll like this show!" He cracked his knuckles. "It's called 'Does Mikey bend that way?'"

He jumped at Mikey and started wrestling him. Leo and Karai watched.

{Meanwhile}

Donnie was in his lab working on what looked like a new vehicle.

The others entered.

"You're still working on that go-cart?" Raph asked.

Donnie stopped doing what he was doing.

"It's not a go-cart." He got up. "It's an altering patrol buggy with detachable sidecars." He said showing them the blueprint.

"Basically four go-carts." Karai said.

"Dude, hasn't Splinter been riding us hard enough?" Mikey asked. "You gotta find a way to relax!"

"We all deal with stress in different ways, Mikey." Leo explained.

"Yeah, and this is how I deal." Donnie said.

"And this is how I deal!" Mikey threw a water balloon in his direction. Leo ducked, so the water balloon hit Donnie. He threw down his mask and ran after him.

"You're next, Leo!" Mikey called out. "Dr. Prankenstein makes house calls!"

Karai sighed. "Well, I'll be busy." She grabbed a wrench from a nearby toolbox and walked towards something covered in a dirty sheet.

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"I found this near the Foot lair, so I brought it home to fix it up. It's gonna be wicked!" She started working on it.

"Why would you be at the Foot lair?" Raph asked suspiciously.

Karai dropped the wrench. "No reason." She muttered, cursing herself for talking. She touched the plaster on her face. Still in pain.

{Later, in the dojo}

The team was preparing another training session. Karai was coach.

"Hoko-no-komai!" Leo yelled, raising his arms in a wrestlers pose. Donnie and Mikey copied. Raph crossed his arms.

"Raph. Hoko-no-komai!" Leo ordered.

"Hoko-no-way!" Raph argued. "It's bad enough Splinters driving us into the ground, now you too?"

"We have to keep training, because right now we don't stand a chance against Shredder." Leo said.

"Besides, I'm not sure any of you will want something like this bothering you." Karai said, pointing at the huge plaster she still had.

"Yeah, and Shredder's out there." Mikey said in a spooky voice. "Somewhere. Waiting for us!"

He started trembling. "I just freaked myself out!"

"I hate to say it, but the fact that we've been laying low might be the only reason we're still alive." Donnie said.

"Exactly, so until we're ready, we stay down here." Leo ordered.

Then April came in.

"Unfortunately, that's not an option." She held up her phone grinning.

{Later again, on the couch}

The team was listening to a conversation on April's phone. The Purple Dragons were discussing a plan.

" _We're meeting Shredder, he's got a plan_ _to destroy the turtles."_ They heard Fong say.

" _How?"_ Sam asked. _"He doesn't even know where they are."_

" _He says they live in the sewers somewhere, and that's all he needs to know to wipe them out."_

The conversation ended. The others looked at each other worriedly.

"Our home is no longer safe." Splinter said. "The Shredder must be stopped!"

"How can we stop a plan we don't even know?" Leo said.

Mikey had pulled out a water balloon and was about to throw it at Leo, but he knew what was coming. He threw a knife, making the water balloon explode. Unfortunately, the cold water ended up on Karai.

She scowled. The others backed away, especially Mikey and Leo. Whenever Karai got mad, she was really scary. In fact, sometimes she needed to be held down by chains.

Luckily, Karai calmed down, but she still looked angry. "I'll kill both of you later!" She said **, and believe me, she meant it!**

"We have to go topside and find out what they're planning!" Raph said.

"Raph's right." Leo said. "There's no other way!"

{Later, in front of Shredder's lair}

Everyone had landed in an alley in front of Shredder's lair. Leo held up his hand to stay behind him.

"This is the place." He said.

Everyone leaned in.

"Donnie, you're crowding me!" Raph said, as Donnie pushed up against him.

"Sorry." He apologized. He took a few steps back, bumping into Karai, who bumped into a trash can. The noise startled Mikey, who thumped his shell in Raph's face.

"Sorry." Mikey said nervously. "All that Splinter talk about how we're not ready has me thinking… maybe we're in over our heads."

Raph bonked him on the head. **I'm British, don't judge me!** "You're always in over your head!"

"I'm saying, now we ALL are!" Mikey said, rubbing his own head. "And that scares me!" he whimpered.

"It's okay to be scared, Mikey." Leo said, putting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Raph is scared too."

"I am not scared." He said, leaning forward to get a closer look at Shredder's lair.

Leo, to prove his point, pocked Raph in the back of his head. He yelped, but tried to turn it into a cough.

Leo grinned mischievously. Raph glared at him.

Suddenly they heard a growling noise. From around the corner appeared a huge mutant.

"You should be!" It said.

"Is that who I think it is?" Karai asked.

"Braford!" Leo said.

It DID sound like Chris Bradford. He looked like a huge dog man now. He was a beige and white colour, with spikes on his back and arms. On arm was bigger than the other, with a few more spikes.

"Look what I found." He growled. "One kunoichi and four soon-to-be EX-turtles!"

"I'm sure glad it's okay to be scared!" Mikey said, backing away.

"You and me both!" Donnie said.

"This is no time to panic!" Leo said, drawing his swords.

Bradford drew himself up to full size. The team backed away.

"Okay, maybe a little!" Leo corrected himself.

Bradford kept advancing, scratching the spikes on his hand on the ground.

"He keeps getting taller!" Mikey said.

"Then I'll cut him down the sides!" Karai charged, her tanto drawn.

She leapt up, slashing her sword on his arm. He blocked, flinging her off. She back flipped next to the others.

"Uh, let's stick together on this one!" She said. Even she couldn't help being a little nervous at fighting a new enemy mutant.

The team scattered. Raph tried to attack, pushing his sai's against the mutant's hand.

Donnie then jabbed his staff against his neck, but he punched both of them away.

Leo leaped at him, trying to jab his swords into his head. Bradford blocked. Leo tried to kick him, but got thrown away.

Karai jumped at him again, swinging her tanto at his other arm, but he grabbed her and threw her down.

Mikey sailed in with his nunchucks, but got thrown into Donnie.

"This is hopeless!" Donnie said.

"Keep your head in the game!" Leo said.

They all dodged Bradford's punch.

"I just want to keep my head on my body!" Donnie complained.

"Come on, what are we retreating for?" Raph said.

He charged, but thrown away, landing in a dumpster.

"That's a good reason!" He groaned, climbing out.

"Mikey, smoke!" Leo ordered.

Mikey took out a smoke-bomb, but it slipped through his hand and cracked on the ground, without the actual smoke.

"What was THAT?" Raph said.

"I'M STRESSED!" Mikey yelled. "Excuse me if my aim's a little off."

Bradford kept advancing.

"How hard is it to hit the ground?" Raph threw a smoke-bomb. It landed in between a sewer air-hole **. I that it?**

He tried to grab it, but it plopped in the water.

"Not so easy, is it?" Mikey said.

"OH, for the love of…" Karai drew a smoke-bomb from her belt and threw it on the ground.

The team disappeared.

{Back in the lair}

The team was sitting miserably on the couch, after their defeat of a giant mutant dog. **When you put it like that, it sounds stupid.**

Splinter came up to them.

"We couldn't take him." Leo said, miserably.

"Dogpound was just too powerful!" Mikey said.

"Dogpound?" Leo asked.

"What?" Mikey asked. " 'Cause he's a dog and he pounded us into…"

"We get it!" Karai stopped him.

"I don't see how we're going to get closer to that meeting now." Leo said.

"Maybe we just need to find a new place to hide." Donnie said, showing the screen on his computer. "I hear the sewers in Florida are nice this time of year!"

"No!" April said, shutting the laptop. "I'm not letting you guys give up!"

She stood up in front of them. "I'll spy on the meeting!"

"No way!"

"Nuh uh!"

"You can't!"

"You're not ready!"

"Forget it!"

We're the immediate objections.

"Absolutely not!" Splinter said.

"I can do this!" April turned to Splinter. "You've been training me to be a kunoichi!"

"For a few weeks!" He said.

"What choice do we have? Shredders going to attack your home and we need to find out how! And I'm the only one who can do it."

The team looked at each other. It was hard to admit that April was right.

"I still hate this!" Karai said.

{Later, back at Shredders lair}

April was heading towards the entrance to the lair, wearing a forest green coat, hood up, and carrying a pizza.

The rest of the team was watching from the rooftop.

"I don't like this!" Donnie said.

"Me neither." Mikey said. "Giving the enemy a free pizza?" He snorted. "Never a good idea."

They saw April knocking on the door, but the soldier that answered slammed the door shut.

She ducked into an alley.

"Guess the Foot clan are smarter than the Purple Dragons!" She said.

" _They would be."_ Leo said. _"Thanks April, you did your best."_

The church bell rang.

"Least we still got the pizza!" Mikey said.

" _Oh, I'm not done yet!"_ April said.

"Wait, what is she doing?!" Donnie said, looking over the rooftop.

They saw April dump the pizza in the trash, take off her hood and head towards the closest house with the fire escape.

"Not the pizza!" Mikey cried "She's gone rogue!"

April knocked on the apartment door. A man answered.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Sir, I'm with the firefighters association, Local 94." She saluted, putting on a deep voice and showing an identity card from high school. "We've received reports of some faulty wiring in this building, so mind if I have a look?"

"Well, I don't think…" The man tried to object, but April had already pushed past him.

"She's so cool!" Donnie said dreamily.

"As you've said for the past few months!" Karai said, rolling her eyes.

April took off her coat and climbed on the fire escape. Once she arrived on the roof, she had to jump to get to the roof of Shredder's church.

Once on the other side, she crawled through a crack in the glass to Shredder's throne room.

She saw Dogpund, Fong and a few soldiers kneel before the Master.

April put her phone on loud speaker and held it up so the others could hear.

" _Listen carefully."_ Shredder said. _"Five of you will hijack a tankard on Houston in approximately 15 minutes. The chemical is extremely rare, so you will not have another chance."_

"Chemical?" Raph asked. "What chemical?"

"How about we listen and find out?" Donnie said.

"How about I break your shell on my knee?" They glared, but Leo stepped between them.

"How about you two shut it for a minute, while we try to hear Shredder's evil plan?" he said.

"… _Wich will destroy them once and for all. Now go!"_ Shredder concluded _._

"We missed it!" Leo said.

"Oh, perfect, nice going, guys!" Karai groaned.

"We gotta get April out of there!" Donnie said.

"No way, if we rush in, we put her at risk. We have to wait." Karai held him back.

April climbed down the fire escape, landing in the alley.

"I'm gonna hitch a ride, see where they go." She said, through the phone.

" _No, you've done enough, get out of there!" Leo said._

Suddenly Dogpund turned, facing April, growling.

"Bradford heard you. April, run!" He yelled through the phone, a second too late.

Dogpound grabbed April, tying her up and throwing her in the van.

By the time they got down, the van had already gone.

"No! We're too late!" Donnie exclaimed.

Leo took out his phone.

"April?" He asked, trying to find her. "April, are you there?!"

"She's not gonna answer, Leo." Karai said.

"What do we do?" Donnie asked desperately.

"We gotta get April out of that van, but Dogpound's there. And we're not ready to fight that guy. Oh, Splinter was right! We should've stayed below!" Leo started ranting on.

Raph groaned. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this." He turned to Leo. He suddenly put on a deep voice. "Get it together, Captain. You're our Leader, so act like one!" It was a line from Leo's show, Space Heroes.

Leo grinned. "You're right, Raph." He'd recomposed himself. "That was the Anxiety Ray talking!"

Another line from the show.

Raph looked at Leo expectantly. "That's it? You're not gonna slap yourself?" In the show, that was what the Captain did, but apparently Leo was smarter than that.

"Did you have to do that?" Karai asked Raph.

"Only way he would listen." He answered.

Leo smiled again. "Let' save April!"

"And our home!" Raph said.

"But we'll never catch them on foot!" Donnie said.

Karai smiled thoughtfully. "Maybe we don't have to." She smiled, knowingly.

{Later, on the road}

"IT'S Not READY!" Donnie yelled.

They had taken out the go cart Donnie was working on. All of them had old hockey helmets on, each their own colour. (Except for Donnie, his was black, and Mikey's was brown)

Karai was still making her entrance.

Mikey yelled in excitement. "This thing is awesome!" He yelled. "Does it have a radio?"

"No, it doesn't have a RADIO!" Donnie yelled over the noise. "I'm telling you, it's not ready!"

Leo, who was driving on one side, pulled the accelerator.

"Seems ready to me!" He grinned. Suddenly the steering wheel came off. He reattached it hastily.

"Ok, don't pull on that and we'll be fine!" he said.

"Hey where's Karai?" Raph asked.

As if on cue, a motorbike jumped out of nowhere from a random rooftop. It was completely black, except for a red stripe with the number 44 in the middle. On it (Helmetless) was Karai smiling wickedly.

She managed to catch up next to them.

"So, did I say it was gonna be wicked or not?" She said.

"I LOVE HAVING AN AWESOME SISTER!" Mikey yelled.

"This is what you found near Shredder's lair?" Raph asked.

"It's official: you're amazing!" Leo yelled.

Karai smiled. "It's a gift! Plus Donnie helped me fix it up a little!" she said.

"You couldn't have made US motorcycles?" Raph asked, sarcastically.

Donnie glared. "Oh, I'm sorry, how about I get to that NEXT TIME?!" he said.

They'd managed to arrive in front of the moving tankard. It was heading straight for them.

"Raph, get ready!" Leo said.

"For what?" he asked.

"This!" Leo pulled a lever next to him and Raph separated from one side of the cart with Mikey at the back.

They dodged behind the two vans, Raph driving.

"Leo! You could've been a little more specific!" Raph yelled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Leo grinned.

"That's more like it!" Karai said approvingly.

They got closer to the tank.

"Get ready!" Leo said.

Then Donnie looked at the writing on the back of the tank.

"'Chlorosulfonic Acid?'" Donnie realized. "Leo, I think I figured out Shredder's plan! That Acid reacts violently with water!"

"So if he dumps it in the sewer…" Leo said.

"It'll all be incinerated in seconds, including the lair!" Donnie concluded.

"And Father! We gotta stop them!" Karai said next to them.

They chased after both vans, until the one with April changed direction.

"Donnie." Leo ordered. "You and Raph rescue April, Mikey and Karai, you're with me. We have to stop that tankard!"

"Uh, if you didn't notice, I'm stuck with Raph!" Mikey said.

"No problem!" Raph pulled a lever next to him and Mikey, yelling, detached himself from him.

Donnie followed Raph down an alley while the other 3 went after the tankard.

"Mikey, slow this thing down!" Leo ordered. "Fire grappling hooks!"

"Got it!"

A grappling hook shot from the front of the carts, but they snapped off when it reached the tankard.

"Donnie did say they weren't ready!" Mikey yelled.

"We know!" Karai said.

Meanwhile, Donnie and Raph had caught up with the van.

Donnie drew up beside it.

"Hold your breath, April!" He said. He threw a smoke-bomb. It exploded in Fong's face, making him disoriented.

Raph sped up and dropped some sharp objects, puncturing the van's wheels, making it stop.

The two turtles stopped their carts and leapt out.

From the back of the van came two Foot Soldiers.

"Let's club these Feet!" Raph said.

"I think they're called Foots!" Donnie corrected.

"Just hit 'em!" Raph responded.

They managed to take them down in a matter of seconds.

Fong drew his knifes, but then the door opened, knocking him down, and April leapt out.

"Nice shot!" Donnie said, coming over.

"Nice wheels!" She said.

"Oh, well, I built them, you know!" He said, trying to sound impressive.

In the background, one of the go-carts collapsed. Donnie rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Uh, they're not ready yet!" He said.

{Back to the others}

Dogpound and the van had arrived at a man-hole cover. He threw it. It landed on Leo's go-cart, smashing it.

Luckily, he leapt out, drawing his swords.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked.

The mutant charged towards him. Mikey and Karai drew up beside Leo.

"I'd say that's a no!" Mikey said.

"At least I know there's a fight coming!" Karai said.

They both drew their weapons and charged.

Mikey got thrown away by a large arm.

Leo and Karai sliced at him, but he was to strong.

Mikey tried leaping in again, but all three of them ended up smashed against a construction building wall.

Leo threw a smoke-bomb and they disappeared. They reappeared a few metres on top of the wooden building planks.

They saw that the van had parked next to the man-hole. A Foot Soldier was dragging a hose towards the entrance.

"Don't let him dump that Acid!" Leo told Mikey, dodging Dogpounds fist.

Mikey managed to leap down and kick the soldier away from the wheel.

Then Dogpound jumped down and turned his attention to Mikey. Leo and Karai jumped after him.

They tried to attack, but the mutant blocked and flung them against the wall.

They charged again, trying to slice him, but Leo got flung into Mikey. Karai went after the Foot Soldier. She knocked him down in seconds.

The other two dodged Dogpounds fist. Then the mutant grabbed Leo's arm and flung him against the side of the tank. His sword got jabbed in it, making a leak.

He broke free and created a bigger leak from the hole.

He landed next to Mikey. Karai joined them. He looked at the greenish chemical pouring out.

"What did Donnie say about this stuff?" He asked.

"It reacts in water!" Karai remembered.

"Mikey throw the water balloon!" Leo yelled.

"Uh, what water balloon?" He asked innocently.

"The one you were gonna hit me with!" Leo said exasperated.

Mikey did have a water balloon behind his back.

"Dude, you are good!" He said and threw it towards the flowing acid.

Then Leo pushed them out of the way, behind a fallen car.

There was a hissing noise then an explosion, as the chemical combusted.

The team looked up from the car.

"Nice shot, Mi…" Leo's words were drowned by Mikey's other water balloon in the face.

"Dr. Prankenstein for the win!" He yelled.

"You had two?" Leo asked, soaking wet. "Where do you keep them?"

Karai grinned. "Please don't ask him!" She said.

Then Donnie and Raph arrived.

"Well, it looks like we missed the fireworks!" Raph said.

"Donnie the go-cart worked great, nice job!" Leo complimented.

"Thanks Leo!" Donnie said.

"And it's a patrol buggy!" He added indignantly.

Karai laughed. "Let's just get my bike home. After all that, I'm gonna have to make some repairs!" She said.

{Back in the lair}

The team was celebrating with a pizza Mikey got. Karai, knowing what it was, passed.

"Nothing say's victory like the sweet taste of pizza!" Mikey took a bite. The others did likewise and grimaced.

Donnie sniffed his. "Ugh, this pizza smells kinda funky!" he said. "Where'd you get it?"

"It's the one April threw out!"

The others gagged and dropped their slices.

"What?" Mikey asked. "We live in a sewer, now you're clean freaks?" He picked up the slices. "Eh, more for me!"

The others glared at him. Splinter interrupted the conversation by entering.

"My children!" He said. "I owe you my gratitude. And an apology."

"An apology?" Leo asked.

"Fear clouded your minds." Splinter explained. "However, it was not the Shredder who fuelled that fear, but me. You overcame that fear and performed admirably."

"No training today!"

The others whooped in triumph.

"Unless Michelangelo throws that balloon!" He continued.

The others turned to see Mikey holding a water balloon. He whimpered.

"You are so gonna get it!" Karai yelled at him.

They leaped on him angrily.

 **The end!**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Now Karai has that motorbike of hers.**

 **And until further notice she will have that plaster on her right cheek.**

 **Bye!**


	11. MOUSER attack

**Poor Karai in this episode.**

 **She's easily the best between the turtles, but which team is she on? She still has a plaster, remember.**

 **By the way, that first training part they did, when a judo teacher came to my school when I was eight, I learned that. Defended myself in seconds.**

The team was having another training session, where they were miming a defence in slow motion. Except for Raph, who wasn't bothering with the 'slow' part.

"What are you, fighting a guy in slow-motion?" he asked Leo, who was behind him.

"I suppose I could do it faster, if I ignored my form!" He retorted. "Like you!"

"Ignore this form!" He said, attacking Leo, who dodged and countered Raph's attacks.

The others stared at them, until Splinter calmed them by jabbing his finger in their necks, making them fall.

"Competition is an excellent motivation." He said. "But not when it turns you against each other. So now you will spar two on two."

At this, Karai stepped back to enjoy the show. Leo saw this and decided to let her stay there.

"Ok, I'll take D…" he started.

"YOU will take Raphael!" Splinter said. The two looked at each other, then at Splinter.

"You two must focus on working together, not competing with each other." He explained.

"Ok, so me and Raph against Mikey and Donnie." Leo laughed. "Uh, isn't that a little unfair?"

Donnie heard this. "Wait, what are you trying to say?" he asked.

"Uh, well, how can I put this? Uhm…" Leo said thoughtfully.

Karai sighed. "They're saying they think their better than you two!" She said.

Mikey snorted. "At fighting, maybe." He said.

"Uh, that's what we meant to say!" Raph said.

Mikey and Donnie glared at them. "Oh? Fine."

They faced each other.

"Hajime!" Splinter called out.

Leo and Raph took them down in a matter of minutes, without receiving a punch.

Mikey and Donnie fell down, groaning.

"You're right, Sensei!" Raph said. "Working together is fun!"

"Then you won't mind sparring a kunoichi!" Splinter said. Karai stepped forward, smiling evilly.

Leo and Raph gulped, but regained their posture. Leo smirked. "Gladly!" he said.

They tried to attack several times, but got pounded to the ground by Karai. It took her seconds to take them down.

They dropped beside the other two. Karai held her sword in front of them

"Who's the pro now?" she asked, sheathing it.

The others groaned in pain.

{Later, in the living room}

Raph and Karai were relaxed, reading. Mikey and Donnie were still a little offended.

Then Leo came in with his snack.

"Look, guys, Raph and I may be better fighters, but you're still an important part in this team!" Leo consoled them. He sat down in front of the TV.

"As important as you two?" Donnie huffed.

Leo hesitated. "Very important!" he said. "We shouldn't compare ourselves. It's like apples and oranges."

"Yeah, if apples are way better, which they are!" Raph muttered, loud enough for the others to hear.

Karai just rolled her eyes behind her book. Donnie and Mikey weren't finished though.

"So, the truth comes out!" Donnie announced. Mikey flipped off the couch.

"You guys think of us as some kind of…" He thought for a moment. "B Team!"

"Good one, Dr. Namenstein!" Raph complimented, looking up from his comic. "We'll call you the B Team!"

"Thanks!" Mikey said, before realizing. "I mean, hey!" he corrected.

"There's no shame in it!" Leo said, pointing at the TV screen. "Look, they got a B Team too!"

He pointed at his Space Heroes show. He was referring to 2 not-so-important-looking members, who suddenly got zapped, the Captain not even caring.

Karai smirked. "So all Donnie and Mikey have to do is get zapped and we don't have to care! Yeah, perfect example, Leo!" She said sarcastically.

Suddenly, the others started staring at her. It made her uncomfortable, so she put her book down.

"What, I was telling the truth!" she said.

"Now that I think of it, you're better than the four of us put together!" Leo said.

"What, better than the A Team?" she smirked. "That's right, I said it!" She saw Mikey and Donnie's indignant faces. They sulked.

"Maybe." Raph admitted. "So, which is it?" he asked.

"Which is what?" she asked.

"The team you're on." Leo said.

Karai raised an eyebrow. "Really? Of all the conversations, this one?" she groaned.

"Go on." They urged her.

She finally sighed. "If you must know, I'm on my own team unless there's all four of you as one group. I don't have favourites." She said, a little harshly.

The others were surprised at this. Karai only did that when she was serious. She was harsh when she was serious.

"So what are you gonna do if there's 2 teams?" Raph asked testily.

She was about to answer when April came in. She looked a little down for some reason.

"April!" Donnie greeted. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I just got mugged by some Purple Dragons!" She said, upset. "They stole my phone!"

"Don't worry, we'll kick their butt's for you!" Leo said determined.

"Yeah, we'll teach those punks to mess with April O'Neil!" Raph agreed.

"Guys, it's just a phone! I can get another one." She said.

"Come on, what's the point in being a ninja if you can't help friends when they get robbed?" Donnie said.

"Donnie, it IS just a phone. You could easily make a new one." Karai said.

"My daughter is right!" Splinter said, coming in. "It is best to let this go."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked. "Why shouldn't we get her phone back?"

"You cannot predict the consequences of battle." Splinter said. "Every fight has the potential to stir a hornet's nest. A simple cell phone does not just defy this risk."

"Risk what?" Raph asked. "It's the Purple Dragons, even Mikey and Donnie could beat them!"

"HEY!" They yelled indignantly.

"Don't worry, Sensei!" Leo assured. "We'll be careful!"

They headed out. Karai sighed.

"How do I get dragged into this?" she said, following them.

{On a rooftop}

The team had stopped in front of the Purple Dragon lair. It seemed quiet, but they remained cautious.

They leapt in from an open window. The Dragons saw them come in.

"The Turtles!" Fong yelled.

"Sup?" Raph said casually. The others landed beside him.

Fong stood up. "Get 'em!" he yelled at Tsui. He leaped at Mikey, who took out his nunchucks.

"Bring it!" he said, eagerly.

"Coming through!" Raph suddenly leaped in and kicked Tsui out of the way, before Mikey could even start fighting. Mikey growled, annoyed.

Fong tried to attack Donnie. Then Leo leaped over Donnie and kicked Fong away.

"Hey!" Donnie complained.

Sam went for Karai, but she easily dodged, leapt over him and kicked him in the back of the head.

The rest of the Dragons got up.

"Let's get outta here!" Fong yelled, trying to run, but was blocked by Raph and Mikey. They turned and were face-to-face with Leo and Donnie.

Leo grabbed Fong and flung him against the wall.

"You punks stole a phone from a friend of ours." He said. "We want it back!"

Fong scoffed. "Whatever, we steal a lot of phones." He said.

"Well, let's see 'em!" Leo commanded. "NOW!"

Fong led them to a pile of what could have been the stuff they stole: computers, phones, even a weird painting.

The team scanned the pile.

"Hey, that looks like it!" Donnie pointed to a phone with a red cover propped up against a laptop.

Suddenly the ground shook and pieces of the ceiling collapsed.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Mikey asked.

A piece of rock bumped off Karai's head. "I think we all do!"

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Then a crack opened in the ground and some weird robotic… things came out. They looked like arm-less and tail-less metal mice, with huge electric red mouths and sharp jaws. They made a noise that sounded like an angry cat, but in a robotic way.

"What the heck…?" Karai said in surprise.

The robots made their way to the pile of stuff and started snatching them in their jaws and heading back to the hole. More kept coming.

"Hey, those things are stealing the stuff we stole!" Sam yelled.

"Wait, where's…" Leo noticed Fong running away, April's phone with him.

"He's got the phone!" Leo said. "B team, get him! We'll handle the metal."

"Hey, we…" Donnie started.

"Just go!"

"And if you guys can't handle it, don't be ashamed to call for help!" Raph said, running off.

Mikey frowned. "Oh, yeah? Well, maybe you should call us for help! Or don't call us, we'll call you! Wait, I mean…"

"I think they got it." Donnie assured him.

Karai headed towards the others, still unsure what to do. She took out her tanto and sliced the robots to pieces.

The ones that didn't get sliced headed for the tunnel. Leo sliced the last one.

"Come on, let's see where these things are coming from!" he ordered.

They jumped down. Then Raph just realized that Karai was with them.

"So, you're on the A team?" he asked, grinning.

Karai gave both of them a serious look. "No, I'm not." She pushed past them, a little irritated by the conversation. The other two knew they had to keep their distance now.

{At a warehouse roof}

Mikey and Donnie had followed Fong to an old warehouse. Looking through a window, they saw him talking to Dogpound.

"Oh, man!" Mikey said. "We can't take Dogpound on our own!" He withdrew. "Maybe we should wait for Leo and Raph. And Karai." He remembered.

"And tell 'em we chickened-out?" Donnie said. "Then they'll never stop calling us the B Team! We'll use stealth: with the right plan we can grab the phone without Dogpound ever seeing us. Ok?"

Mikey nodded.

{At an old laboratory}

The others had found the other side of the tunnel. They saw the robots piling the stuff they stole from the Dragons lair. The team jumped up in front of him.

"Dexter Spackman!" Raph said, twirling his sai.

"It's Baxter Stockman!" Stockman yelled annoyed.

"I was close!" Raph complained.

"So, you're here to stop me again!" Stockman said. "Well, you don't stand a chance against my M.O.U.S.E.R.S.!"

"M.O.U.S.E.R.S.?" Leo asked.

"Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries." Stockman explained.

"Sounds a little forced." Karai commented.

"Since my test robbery was successful, it's time to move on to bigger targets. These are about to make me very, very rich!" Stockman said, smiling evilly.

"And we're gonna make YOU very, very hurt!" Raph threatened, advancing.

Suddenly Stockman took out a bottle and sprayed them with red powder. Karai was at a certain distance so she didn't get shot, but Leo and Raph got a full blast of it.

"Acid! Protect your eyes!" Leo yelled. They started coughing, but then realized that it wasn't poisonous.

"Wait, we're fine!" Raph said. Leo stopped coughing.

"You're right." Leo frowned. "Get him!"

"Get me?" Stockman asked. "No, you'll be the ones who will be getting got!" He got confused for a second. "Gotten?" He recovered. "Get them!" He yelled at his robots. They screeched and charged.

The team sliced the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. away in a few seconds. They jumped away.

"HA!" Raph yelled triumphantly. "All gone!"

"Good thing I made extra!" Stockman pressed a button on a remote he was holding.

A door opened beside the group and, looking down, they saw at least a thousand more robots. They came out, surrounding Stockman.

The two turtles and Karai looked at each other and leapt in, slicing and stabbing the robots.

"I'm calling it!" Leo said. "Time to go."

"I'll allow it!" Raph said.

"Same here." Karai agreed.

They headed towards the exit. They got out and leapt on a rooftop. Then Leo noticed something.

"Hey, where's Karai?!"

{Back at the warehouse, with the B Team}

The two turtles were brainstorming on how to get the phone back. Well, Donnie was, Mikey was just inventing names for the plans.

"We need a diversion so we can grab the phone." Donnie said thoughtfully. Mikey scratched his head.

"How about this: we make them think the police are here. We'll need a bullhorn, some flashing lights and a siren!" he tried.

"Operation Cop-Out!" Mikey said.

"Or, we can make them think the place is on fire! We'll need a smoke machine, an orange light and some firefighter jackets!" Donnie tried again.

"Operation Burn-Out!" Mikey said again.

"Or, we could find the breaker box and shut off the power! We'll need… um… nothing." He finally said.

"Operation Black-Out!" Mikey yelled triumphantly. "No, Light-Out! No, Power-Out! This ones too good I can't handle it!" He fainted.

Donnie grimaced.

"Actually, that's the smartest plan you made up!" A voice behind them said. The two jumped and turned. Leaning against the window was Karai.

"How long have you been standing there?" Donnie asked.

"Long enough to hear your dumb plans. Making them think the police were here, really?" she asked.

"But how did you get here so fast? It must be miles from the others!" he asked again.

Karai held up a small smoke-pellet. "Long distance smoke-bombs. Made them when you weren't looking." She grinned.

"Just commence Operation Black-Out, while I go back to the A Team." She threw the smoke-pellet to the ground and disappeared in grey smoke.

Mikey and Donnie stared at the spot where she disappeared.

"Dude, she is GOOD!" Mikey said.

{Back at the others}

Leo and Raph were still running away from the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. They stopped at a rooftop to catch their breath.

"You think we lost them?" Leo asked. Raph looked down.

More M.O.U.S.E.R.S. had arrived, yowling angrily.

"I'd say no." Raph said. They were about to turn and keep going, but then they saw grey smoke appearing near the robots.

"Oh crud." Karai said, as she came face-to-face with a horde of M.O.U.S.E.R.S. She drew her sword, preparing to fight.

"Karai!" Leo yelled, catching her attention. She immediately leapt on a fire-escape and caught up with the others.

"How did you get here?" Raph asked. Then he saw the robots climbing up the same fire-escape.

"Tell you later!" Karai said and they kept running.

"How are those things tracking us?" Leo asked.

"It's gotta be that stuff he sprayed us with." Raph guessed.

"Alright, we'd better call Donnie!" Leo said.

"You wanna get bailed out by the B Team?" Raph asked.

Then Karai spotted a water tank on a separate roof. She headed towards it, Leo and Raph right behind her.

"Whatever that stuff is…" She drew her tanto. "We'll just wash it off!" She sliced the pipe connected to the water tank and sprayed both turtles with cold water. Raph yelped and shivered.

Karai grinned. "That should d…" Her words were drowned by the screeching of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. who had arrived on the rooftop.

"Of course, we could call Donnie just to say hi!" Raph said nervously.

Donnie himself was pacing the rooftop he was on, trying to think of a good plan.

"I've got it!" He finally said. "I'll use my T-phone to hack the CIA computer system, then reroute a satellite over the building and focus its beams to give them all splitting headaches!"

"Operation Spaced-Out!" Mikey said.

"That's when you go in, wearing a tinfoil hat to protect yourself…" He was interrupted by the sound of his T-phone ringing. He answered it.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something!" he said indignantly.

"Is that Leo?" Mikey asked. "Tell him my operation names!"

"What's the matter?" Donnie asked. "Oh don't tell me the A Team needs our help?"

"Uh…no!" Leo said, from the other side of town. "No, of course not, w-we're great, I-I'm just checking to see if you guys need any help!"

"We got this." Donnie said. "We followed Fong to the defunct Futon Factory on Fifth."

"Hahaha, say that five times fast!" Mikey laughed.

"Anyway, we've got an awesome plan to get the phone back." Donnie assured. "How are you guys doing?"

"Uh, you know… good-ish." Leo looked down. He and Raph were sitting on the water tank with the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. chomping on the wooden legs. Karai had disappeared via smoke-bomb.

The robots screeched. Leo yelped.

"Whoops, call waiting, gotta go!" He shut off and turned to Raph. "You were right. We gotta beat these things on our own if it kills us!"

Raph stared at him. "Ok, bad choice of words!" Leo admitted.

Suddenly the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. chewed right through the wooden legs, making the two turtles fall.

{Back at the warehouse}

Karai had finally reappeared next to Donnie and Mikey. They'd found the breaker box and Donnie had connected the wires to cause a black-out.

"Ok, let's do this!" he said, fist-bumping Mikey.

"B Team is go!" Donnie frowned.

"Don't call us that!"

"Oh, right." Mikey apologized.

"Let's just go. I'm already out of smoke-pellets!" Karai said.

"How many did you make?" Donnie asked.

"Enough to help me once!" She said.

{Back to the A Team}

Leo and Raph were still fighting off the M.O.U.S.E.R.S., even though they kept coming.

Leo held up his swords. "Look Raph." He showed his katanas, which had M.O.U.S.E.R.S. heads on it. "Mouser-kebobs!"

Raph slammed two robots off the roof.

"These things are a cakewalk!" He panted.

The two turtles jumped off the roof and slammed some other robots into a trash can. Then they turned and saw more robots coming their way (Duh).

They used the same trash can to knock them out of their path. Only one got knocked down.

"I could do this all day!" Leo panted.

"Same here!" Raph said, backing away. He accidentally ended up in the street. A van headed his way, but he managed to avoid it.

"That was… so fun." He said, accepting Leo's help to get up.

They both turned and saw more M.O.U.S.E.R.S. coming. Leo sighed.

"It's almost too much fun!" He said, turning to run down the alley.

{Back at the warehouse}

The team had managed to sneak in through an open window. Stockman had arrived and, by the looks of it, was trying to decrypt Aprils phone.

Donnie pressed a button and the lights turned off. Dogpound looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked.

There was the sound of swift movements. Suddenly, the mutant noticed that the phone had been swiped off the desk.

He ran around, listening for the sounds of the team. He managed to catch up with Donnie and Mikey and knock them down. Karai managed to leap up to the roof and out the window. Unfortunatly, Mikey was the one who had the phone.

"Well, that plan didn't work!" Mikey said.

"Worked great for me!" Dogpound growled. "Get the chains!" He ordered to Sam.

In a matter of minutes, Donnie and Mikey were hanging up against the wall. Stockman had the phone connected to his computer again.

"We'll have access to the phone in about 10 minutes!" He announced.

"You're wasting your time!" Donnie said. "There's nothing on it!"

"It's got a GPS log, doesn't it?" Stockman had outsmarted him. (Can't believe that was possible)

Donnie gasped.

"Once I unlock this phone, we'll see every place it's ever been!" He added.

"The museum of Natural History!" Mikey gasped.

"Or the lair!" Donnie whispered.

"Even worse!"

Dogpound walked up to them. "If that phone tells me where Splinter is, I'll have no reason to keep you alive! And if it doesn't tell me…" He added. "I'll get the answers out of you!"

He punched the wall hard beside them. It left a rather big mark. The two whimpered.

"That's what I call a 'win-win'" he added.

{Meanwhile}

The A Team was still running away from the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. They stopped around the corner next to a lamp-post, panting.

"Ok, this is crazy!" Leo panted. "Maybe we should call…"

"We can do this!" Raph said. He looked up at the electric lamp-post. "I got an idea!"

They climbed up it and waited for the robots to come. It didn't take long. They whirred angrily up at them.

Leo took out one of his swords and banged it on the side of the post. "Up here, Metal Mouth!" he called.

The robots ran over and started chewing on the lamp-post angrily.

Suddenly, Leo leaped off and encouraged a few of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. to come towards him. One ran after him, but he jumped out of the way and the robot hit a street pipe. It burst and water went all over the robots. By then, they had chewed through the lamp-post enough for it to tilt.

Raph leapt off it and it fell. Electricity came I contact with the water and the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. were electrocuted.

Raph sighed. "Told you we didn't need those guys!"

They're eyes widened when they heard more screeching, as more robots came into view.

They ran into a nearby warehouse and bolted the door.

"Ok, I'll admit it." Raph said, pushing his weight against the door as the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. tried to get through. "I wish Donnie were here, I bet he could find a way to get these things off our tails."

"Good luck with that!" Karai had appeared in front of them. They didn't scream, but where a little surprised of her appearance.

"Dogpound has them now. You're lucky I actually found you."

"Well, what do we do now?" Leo asked.

One of the robots managed to chew through the door, right next to Leo.

"Just make a call, it'll be worth it!" Raph yelled.

{At Dogpounds warehouse}

The two turtles were still chained to a wall, when Donnie's phone rang. Dogpound turned and saw the phone. He grabbed both Donnie's and Mikey's from their belts.

"We'll check these next!" he growled.

Thinking quickly, Donnie yelled "T-phones, self-destruct!"

The phones immediately sizzled and burned out. The mutant dropped them. He turned angrily at Donnie, who grinned nervously.

{Back at the others}

Leo put down his phone, defeated.

"Mikey's not answering either! Somethings wrong." He said.

"Told ya!" Karai said. "Donnie probably used the emergency blow-up command!"

"What's the code?" Raph asked, despite the situation.

"You want YOUR cell to explode?" She asked testily.

{The other warehouse again}

Stockman had finished decrypting the phone. But when his computer beeped, Leo, Raph and Karai burst through the window, weapons drawn.

"Not so fast, Dogpound!" Leo yelled. "And… Dexter Spackman?" He added in surprise.

"BAXTER STOCKMAN!" He corrected furiously.

Dogpound charged towards them. Leo managed to jump over him, while Raph and Karai attacked from behind.

Leo had landed at Stockman's desk. He casually picked up April's phone.

"How did you escape my M.O.U.S.E.R.S.?" Stockman asked.

"We didn't" Leo answered shortly, just as the robots jumped through the broken window, into the warehouse.

Meanwhile Karai had cut through Donnie and Mikey's chains, freeing them. Raph and Leo walked over.

"We're here to save the day. As usual!" Raph said.

"Oh yeah, looks like you guys were doing great!" Donnie said sarcastically.

"You try fighting off 2000 robots!"Raph responded.

"Well, they're about to." Karai said looking up at the window. "More are coming!"

They went back to slicing the robots, while trying to keep Dogpound away from April's phone. He ended up chasing a screaming Mikey up the stairs.

Then Donnie noticed something hidden in the robots heads.

"Woah!" He gasped. "A Gama-camera. It detects radio incept-topes, that must be what he's tagged you with!"

"Oh, then how do we get it off?!" Raph asked, frustratingly stabbing a robot.

Donnie deflected another one. "You can't!" He answered. "It wears off gradually. But if someone else got sprayed, they'd give off a stronger signal."

Meanwhile, Mikey had jumped down from the second floor platform, Dogpound dropping behind him.

Donnie whacked him away with his staff.

"We gotta get Stockman's spray. It controls the M.O.U.S.E.R.S.!" Donnie told Mikey.

"You mean that thing?" Mikey pointed to the spray Stockman was holding.

"I'll handle this, Dog-man!" He said, holding up the spray. "One spritz and their M.O.U.S.E.R.S. chow."  
He didn't get to spray at all though, because Karai leaped in and threw two shurikens at the can, causing the spray to go all over Stockman and Dogpound.

Instantly, the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. stopped attacking the team and turned their attention towards the other two.

The two were about to run away, when Dogpound noticed April's phone still on the ground. He picked it up, but Karai threw a kunai that made the phone smash against the phone, cracking it.

"Hang it up, Dogpound!" Donnie yelled. "You're call just got dropped!"

The M.O.U.S.E.R.S. were still running after them. They finally ran out of the warehouse, robots still on their tails. (Well, the one who had a tail, anyway!)

The group stared at the hole Dogpound had made, while running away. Leo sheathed his swords.

"Nice job, guys!" He complimented.

"Yeah!" Raph said, coming up behind. "From here on out, you're the A…- Team!"

"That's probably the best we're gonna get out of him!" Donnie sighed.

"And now I don't have to be bothered by you four complaining about which Team I'm on!" Karai couldn't help grinning.

Raph gave Mikey a friendly-ish head rub, while Donnie put his arms round Leo.

Karai stayed back a bit, looking at the hole in the wall. Clearly Dogpound will be taking Stockman to Shredder.

She sighed and rubbed her plaster on her cheek. Trouble still wasn't over.

{Back at the lair}

Mikey had put on some music and was break-dancing to the beat, while Raph fed Spike, Karai was practising a kata and Leo and Donnie played pinball.

Splinter entered the room.

"I hope you all see that by choosing your battles poorly, you created your own crisis!" He said.

"Eh, there's definitely some irony there!" Donnie sighed.

"Ok, it got a little out of control, but we learned our lesson." Leo said, looking up from his game. "And at least we got April's phone back!"

"You did?" April had just entered the lair. "Sweet!"

Donnie held out the phone… which was smashed to pieces.

Karai put her sword away and looked over, a little embarrassed. "My bad, had to do that!" She said apologetically.

"Uh, the important thing is it didn't end up in the wrong hands!" Leo tried to lighten the mood.

"Gee, thanks guys." April said, a little disappointed.

"Don't worry, April!" Donnie said. "You can have one of my custom built T-phones!" he brought out the hand-made cell.

"Oh, cool!" April said, taking it.

"Should've done it in the first place!" Karai muttered.

"Just don't say 'T-phones, self-destruct'!" Mikey said. The phone sizzled and died out.

"Or else that happens!" He added.

Karai and Raph face-palmed.

 **Done!**

 **Sorry it took so long. But I do need a summer break. For those of you who have started school, have a good term!**

 **Bender, OUT!**

 **;]**


End file.
